For Honor: A Warden's Oath
by WolfPrime567
Summary: Jacklyn, knight of the Warden order, along with her close friend and ally, Tristan, the two take a journey down Appolyion's blood carved path along with more heroes of the Vikings and the samurai, in an effort to put an end to the bloodshed. (M! and F! Warden Relationship) (M!Raider and Runa) (M! Orochi and Momiji in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I've taken it upon myself to make some fanfic for this, I've noticed there's a huge lack of stories for For Honor, which, even though the game has only been out for not even a full week, there aren't any stories really in the making. I personally am already addicted to playing the game, love the Warden, Lawbringer, Raider, Warlord, Conqueror, and a couple others. But I kinda felt a bit empty after the Knight campaign, this will be my own version of For Honor, WARNING, Spoilers will be given throughout this story, but not many, except that I'll be changing the story a lot throughout this, IF this story get's somewhat noticed. RR please. Disclaimer, all rights go to Ubisoft.**

* * *

 ** _(Backstory)_**

 ** _Before the current events, the world's most powerful factions were much different. The Knights of the Iron Legions were unconquerable, highly disciplined warriors who valued peace, freedom and followed the laws of chivalry. The Samurai of the Dawn Empire were unmatched in battle; fearless, disciplined, and skilled warriors, all raising their banners in service of their vast Empire. Then the Tribes of the North, the Vikings, used to roll in the loot they obtained from their almost daily raids on cities and village. The ferocious tribes once even had their own central government, all the Jarls knelt to the High Chieftain, all used their individual strengths to turn any undisciplined army of barbarians into a tactical, strategic and bloodthirsty powerhouse._**

 ** _But after a great cataclysmic shift changed the world, the very Earth beneath them, everything changed. The three, once mighty factions, fought in a constant struggle for survival, fighting for any sources of shelter, food or water, usually ending with fields of gruesome, fallen soldiers, fighting for blind goals. But after so much agonizing fighting and struggle, they all found places to call home, rebuild their homes and governments, and reinstate peace._**

 ** _It took the Iron Legion what seemed like decades to just to make their borders, build their castles and fortresses, and somewhat pick up the pieces to their shattered legions; even longer to get their people acquainted and used to a newfound sense of peace in Ashfield...despite that they were now a shadow of their former selves._**

 ** _The samurai had been forced to leave their original, now destroyed home...after much hardship, misery, grievance and death, the Dawn Empire; also a shattered reflection of it's former glory, settled it's new home of the Myre, a tropical jungle surrounded by swamplands. But now, the different families plot against each other with every turn._**

 ** _The viking tribes, however, never were the same after their home was destroyed, the tribes would constantly fight each other for dominance, land, or supplies to ensure their survival; until one tribe stepped in for a short while to end the bloodshed, the Warborn Tribe; this tribe was the oldest of them, now, it was the center of their limited government. They weren't unified still, but if any of the smaller tribes started causing trouble, the Warborn marched their own soldiers to the gates and put an end to it, before blood could be spilled. But rivals to the Warborn threatened this even now._**

 ** _Now, in Ashfield, something has drastically changed, the legions were going missing, a new name had risen from the depths; the Blackstones. Fortresses were being abandoned, and viking raids were going unchecked._**

 ** _A small Blackstone army, led by Holden Cross, marched upon a castle, held by a lord-turned-mercenary, Hervis Daubeny, in a final attempt to gain another fortress flying the Blactstone banners._**

" _I...am a Warden…a member…of an ancient Order...it's origin, lost to history. We take an oath to uphold order, defend the weak, and fight for peace. Driven by duty and devotion to our people...but only a few may join the order...or as it used to be."_

" _The order takes in more knights than before, only because we're so spread thin, that the Wardens were on the verge of being disbanded, now there's double number the wardens than there used to be."_

" _I used to serve a petty Lord, Hervis Daubeny, along with another warden, he and I stood together as the only official wardens stationed in this castle. Daubeny was awful at recruitment after he got us, gaining only four conquerors, no peacekeepers nor lawbringers, ten captains, four dozen dozen men-at-arms, only thirty archers, and two catapults."_

" _Since we were never attacked, he became lazy and didn't bother attempting to recruit anymore soldiers; but currently, there WAS no one to recruit, it was rare even to see other garrisons' patrols. But we noticed too late, as a small army of Blackstones were at our gate."_

" _My name, is Jacklyn, my last name unknown, knight of the Warden order, and this is my tale of how I learned...I served the wrong Warlord."_

…

A man in plated, chainmail, and leather armor peered over the wall, helmet already on his head, metal sculpted, eagle wings attached to the rear sides of it.

"Damn." he growled, seeing the army of Blackstone soldiers marching ever closer to the castle.

A single conqueror walked to his side, taking a step back at how the Blackstones outnumbered their garrison vastly.

Once the Blackstones were only several yards away from the gates, a man stepped forth, huge in size due to his heavily plated suit of armor, a large halberd in hand. A warden, armor painted in dark orange and black designs stood at his side.

They were currently being pelted with flaming boulders from the Blackstone catapults, their castle was older than others, and maintenance was lacking, thus, the artillery fire was already breaking it apart.

"COME OUT! DAUBENY! It Doesn't have to be this way!" the lawbringer yelled to the man atop the wall, a ladder was carried to the wall before being set to climb up the castle.

Daubeny looked to the conqueror beside him. "Keep them off the wall!" he ordered the man as a few men-at-arms stood at the wall, their archers trying to keep the Blackstones back.

The lawbringer outside sighed, a soldier offered him his helmet, which he grasped and placed atop his bald head. "Break it down!" he ordered, the warden stepped to the men working the ram.

"Break it down!" he growled, the crew began pushing the ram towards the wall.

There was only one catapult remaining on the castle, the other was knocked over and blocked off a section of the wall, where Blackstone archers were beginning to climb upon.

The ladder that had first been set up fell over, the soldiers climbing cried out as they went down with it.

A lone warden stood below Daubeny's command post, light, teal and white paint signifying her allegiance to Hervis. A plain helmet, no wings or anything fancy, same with the rest of the warden's armor, a skirt of hard leather wrapped around their waist, plated gauntlets, pauldrons, little armor on the legs; the rest was only chainmail, and then all was mainly covered by the white and blue tabard.

A raven black, ponytail trailed out behind the back of the helmet; the warden's smaller frame signified that this individual knight was a woman. She looked over and saw their soldiers on the left wall being overrun.

"I've gotta get to the wall!" she growled, running through the ongoing battle. She flew down a flight of wooden stairs as she made her way to the other wall. When she finally made it down, two Blackstone captains were already waiting for her, she growled, preparing to draw her sword-; suddenly, a boulder struck the area of the wall next to them, sending them to the ground.

When she stood back up, the two their swords drawn, but to her luck, an arrow sank it's way into one's helmet, leaving her to deal with the other.

He could tell that she was a woman, making the captain cocky. He sent a heavy attack to her right, but was sent spinning back as the strike was blocked and parried. He cocked his helmeted head, observing this warden's stance.

When he prepared to attack again, his blow was stopped by a shoulder bash from a large pauldron, he was disorientated and felt his back his the stone wall behind him, but was too late to stop the warden from disembodying his head from his shoulders. The captain's lifeless collapsed to the ground, blood falling from his sliced neck.

She sighed, continuing her way to the side where their soldiers were dying. She clambered down the rubble of the collapsed section of the wall, before climbing the stone stairs to the other side.

The only captain standing received a sword through his gut as one of the Blackstones stood over him. She readied herself, before two more of their captains appeared onto the wall. She was almost surrounded by them, but not for long as she sensed someone presence next to her.

She looked left and another warden wearing the same colors as she was, bar the minor differences in his armor, more armoring on the upper body, larger pauldrons, and a skirt of chainmail wrapped around his waist. His helmet was identical to hers, just a tiny bit larger.

He growled, his sword already pointed to the captains.

"Allow me to even the odds." he chuckled, making the first move. He jumped a bit forward, shoulder bashed one captain and blocking an attack from another. The female warden prevented the third captain from flanking her ally.

She blocked his strike, her longsword resting on her left arm as the tip was pointed to the captain. The male warden impaled the first captain on his longsword, and threw the Blackstone's body at the other one. The captain wasn't ready to need to throw the body off of him; when the corpse fell down, the warden's longsword sank into his throat, right under his helmet.

The woman was making the captain think he had the upper hand, until finally, he raised his sword to deliver a heavy blow, when her sword buried it's way through his entire torso, blood already trailing from the wound. He fell dead along with his comrades. Soon, four of Daubeny's captains arrived to take their place. They stepped away from the wall to finally talk.

"Thanks for the assist, Tristan." she nodded gratefully, which he returned.

"Of course-" a volley of Blackstone arrows dropped a couple of their men-at-arms.

"We've gotta take care of those archers!" she growled, they both began sprinting towards the wall the enemy archers were firing from. When they arrived, a conqueror stood between them and the archers.

"I've got this, Jacklyn! Go!" He forced the lone fighter to focus on him as he sent a few light attacks, all struck the shield.

Jacklyn ran past them and sighed as she realized their archers had been killed. She began killing their archers left and right, they tried to fight, but as archers, they were barely trained with their short swords; practically useless against a warden's longsword. They were soon out of the way; up ahead, she could see Daubeny and a group of captains along with a single conqueror were surrounded my Blackstone men-at-arms and captains.

She looked back at Tristan, who was still fighting their conqueror, she knew Daubeny needed help. Sighing, she growled, striking a man-at-arm with her sword, using it like a hammer, the blade singing into his shoulder.

She struck left and right, killing men-at-arms until she had reached Daubeny. He pushed a captain to his knees and sliced his entire head off, laughing.

"Haha! That's how it's done!" he said in a cocky manner, not even worried about the archers ahead. She growled as she ran past him, they saw her and began firing arrows at her, she ducked down, noticing they were behind a catapult. She had a plan; using her sword, she cut the safety ropes holding the catapult from firing, the mechanism activated. The catapult shot forward, sending it and the archers off the wall.

When she was done, another boulder struck the fort, one of the towers collapsed, creating a gap, which men-at-arms' ran through.

"Through the breach!" the lawbringer yelled.

"Every soldier, to the ground level!" Daubeny ordered as he ran down. Jacklyn looked to where Tristan had been fighting, he was about to finish his opponent.

Tristan prepared to drive his sword through the conqueror, when the other man span around, and bashed his shield against the knight's helmeted head. Tristan was turned around completely; he stepped back, dazed, the conqueror used flail to strike across Tristan's back, leaving a bit of torn armor, some blood trailed down, and his tabard was torn greatly on the back side.

The warden growled, using the handle of his sword to swing back, and strike the ill-prepared soldier across the jaw. The conqueror stepped back, but not in time before Tristan threw him to the ground and used his blade to cut the man's head off.

He looked over and made what could be called eye contact with Jacklyn, but neither were able to fully know since their eyes were hidden behind helmets. But their moment was cut short as another flaming boulder struck the wall. It hit almost directly where Tristan had been standing, sending him, and part of the wall, down to the ground level.

"Tristan!" she yelled in shock before running down to find him.

She made her way down to the ground level, Daubeny and the rest of their garrison were holding the Blackstones back at the breach.

She quickly searched the rubble for her friend, until finally, she found him almost covered by wooden beams and some rubble. She groaned as she began heaving it all off of him, until he was finally uncovered.

She shook him a bit, he only groaned. He was alive, that was a good sign. She hoisted him up and helped him stand straight.

She heard him sigh, areas of his armor were painted in blood, some of it was his own.

"Just a normal day in Ashfield, huh?" he chuckled, causing her laugh.

"Yeah." she groaned under his weight, "Guess so." he looked at the breaking gate.

"The moment that opens, this battle's over." he said weakly, she just sighed, knowing he was right.

When they finally reached the skirmish at the breach, the gate was thrown open by the battering ram. The Blackstone army began entering the castle, Jacklyn knew they had lost the battle.

The Lawbringer was the first to step from the gate, men-at-arms charged him, he used his halberd to quickly strike one back, leaving him a bleeding corpse on the ground. He quickly blocked an attack, struck the man across the face, and drove the axe-head into the soldier's torso. He turned left and blocked another strike, pushed him, and struck right into the attacker's gut. When he turned around, he blocked yet another hopeless soldier's attack, and struck him right in the face with the staff of his halberd.

More prepared to attack him, but he was still.

"STOP!" he yelled, looking around the crowd.

"Daubeny! DAUBENY! SHOW YOURSELF!" he roared. The lord/mercenary stepped forth from the crowd finally.

They stared each other down, while they were busy, Jacklyn quickly took off Tristan's helmet to let him breathe finally. His toned facial features were finally visible. His face bore a neatly trimmed mustache and beard that connected around his mouth and chin; he had dark brown hair that was trimmed to point and curve at an angle in the front.

He was visibly in pain, but the only marks on his face were some minor bruises, and a thick layer of sweat covered his tanned skin.

To get some air finally, she removed her own helmet, revealing her young features and tied back, raven black hair. His dark green eyes met with her light brown-hazel eyes.

"These warriors don't have to die!" the lawbringer stated to Daubeny, who was focused intently on the larger man.

"Trial by combat! Right now!" he growled, Tristan now stood as he placed held his helmet in his right hand, his sword in the left. Jacklyn did the same now that her friend had some strength back now.

"What, fight you, Holden? That's not a trial. That's an execution." Daubeny said in a cocky manner.

Holden stepped closer, "Then fight my second!" he growled, letting the warden in orange and black paint step forth.

Daubeny looked back to Marshall. "You! You will be my second." Tristan was furious, not only was he injured and slower due to exhaustion and pain, but Daubeny was perfectly able to fight.

Tristan said nothing as he re-equipped his helmet and stepped forth. Jacklyn knew that in his current state, he couldn't win, but held back at the moment.

He readied himself, the Blackstone warden sent a quick strike, Tristan barely blocked in time, he groaned in pain as he knew he couldn't do this for long. When his opponent sent his next attack, Tristan collapsed under the power behind it, his strength faltering as the blow still shook him as he lay on the ground.

He weakly stood back up, readying himself again for the attacks. This time, when the warden swung to his right, Tristan ducked under the attack and slashed across his attacker's back, the other warden growled and struck him across the head with his hilt.

Tristan's attack had been light, only leaving a small cut in the chain, where as Marshall was already bleeding.

Tristan fell to his knee, exhaustion taking over his will. The Blackstone warden raised his sword to put an end to this fight.

When he dealt the attack, a different blade halted his own; everyone looked in shock to see that Jacklyn, with her helmet back on, had stepped into a duel.

"You'd interrupt a fair trial by combat?" Daubeny growled, staring holes through Jacklyn; even Hold was shocked.

"Explain yourself, Warden." Holden said a bit more calmly than Daubeny.

"This wasn't fair from the start! Tristan, this warden," she pointed to her friend, "Was and is still badly injured, he's also exhausted from he and I holding the wall from YOUR soldiers." Holden looked over Tristan, noticing that he had to almost use his own sword to stay on his feet.

"Daubeny you idiot, you'd senselessly put a weakened soldier into a duel? You're a truly worse leader than I had ever expected." Holden sighed, Daubeny growled.

"Fine! You, Jacklyn, shall take Tristan's place." he ordered, to which she sighed heavily.

"...Very well then..." she prepared herself, Tristan held her shoulder firmly, nodding before leaning next to her covered ear.

"Good luck." he wished her before stepping back and resting against the wall.

The opposing warden prepared for an attack, which she already noticed, preparing herself as well. He suddenly pulled back to strike at her from the right, but switched to the left to catch her by surprise; but to his shock, she had been ready, and blocked the strike as quickly as it had been dealt.

She shoved him back, this time, she caught him off guard by breaking through his defense with a shoulder bash and slashed at him across his torso. The metal plating on his torso did little to protect the area she struck, blood now trailed from the wound.

He made a desperate move to break her defense, he sent a heavy strike, but to his surprise, again she blocked it; he had put much strength behind that swing, yet she blocked it. She felt her arms go slightly numb, but ignored it and fought on. He freed his left hand from the hilt, as their swords pushed against each other, and punched her across her helmeted head, trying to stagger her. It worked.

She fell back a bit, giving him ground. He tripped her, forcing her to the ground; she got to her knees, but saw he was preparing to simply drive his blade into her skull.

When he brought the blade down, she rolled out of the way, and drew a light dagger from her waist, and drove it into the back of his knee.

He fell, howling in pain as her dagger cut into his leg, a burning sensation filling the area around his knee. He looked up into her eyes, seeing them through her helmet this close.

She reeled back a bit, before using her longsword to slice his head cleanly off his shoulders. The lifeless body fell to the ground and blood spilled from it quickly.

A howl of triumph came from Daubeny's soldiers. Holden handed his halberd to the soldier next to him and stepped close to Daubeny, who, in defence, grabbed the handle of his sword, only to be stopped by Holden.

"It will not do, for a knight of the Blackstone Legion to be defeated by a common mercenary." Holden growled. He reached forward and grabbed Daubeny's sword handle, the mercenary reluctantly held it, before giving up and letting Holden take it.

Much like Tristan's own blade, it was finely crafted, but Jacklyn's own sword was rough, beaten, poorly crafted, held together by leather straps and crude forging.

He looked to Tristan, he had seen what the other warden was capable of, both of these wardens had more skill and talent than most he had ever seen; he gestured the other warden over. They both now stood side-by-side.

"Kneel." Holden ordered them, they both removed and laid their helmets on the ground in front of them.

Jacklyn drove her blade into the dirt, and they both looked down. Holden threw his helmet to the ground and held Daubeny's blade at her left side.

"For valor in battle. For honor in service." he moved to her right, which was Tristan's left.

"I, Holden Cross raise you." he moved the blade to Tristan's right now.

"Rise, Knights of the Blackstone Legion." he offered his hand to Tristan, who took it and weakly rose to his feet, along with Jacklyn. They both placed their helmets back atop their heads.

He handed Jacklyn the blade, Daubeny's sword, and took hers from the ground. He looked back to Daubeny and dropped it at the other man's feet.

"We're finished here." Holden sighed, leaning down and grabbing his helmet from the ground, gesturing for them to all pull back.

Tristan and Janklyn were both shocked with what had just transpired; but still, they followed the lawbringer.

As they saw their old castle shrink as they went farther, Jacklyn leaned up a bit so they could talk.

"Well Tristan...a new chapter, no more standing idle in a dusty castle; now we're in a legion..." she sighed, some weight lifted from her for some reason, the opposite could be said for him.

"I guess...but who does this Legion serve? Any why didn't Holden either kill us or merge Daubeny's force into the army instead of just taking us in?" he asked, which she had no answers to.

"Tristan...where do you think this will take us?" she asked him, he shook his helmeted head.

"I don't know...but wherever it does...I'll be right beside you." he was smirking behind his helmet, as was she.

"And I'll be at yours." she sighed, a bit of her mind clearing.

This was the start of their adventure.

* * *

 **So, I've officially taken it upon myself to help get For Honor Fanfiction off the ground, hope it does somewhat well. So how'd I do? It was a complete shot in the dark with this one. I want it to do well, but I just don't know. Put some hours into making this chapter, so even A review will be good sign. Just tell me what's good and what needs to be changed or just what I need to maybe do to help the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I think my story will do well, which makes me happy that I can help start a new frontier of Fanfiction. So those who may be curious, the Raider and the Orochi will later become involved, but not for a while. It's mainly focused on Jacklyn and Tristan for now. Also, if anyone else was curious, this story WILL evolve into a romance later on. Between who, I won't say. But yeah, this won't have much fighting, more just an attempt to set the plot for the next chapter, which will occur as the 2nd mission of the story. Can't wait! R &R!**

* * *

 **(Three days after the previous events)**

Holden Cross growled as the warband of viking soldiers appeared from the forest around them; they hadn't been prepared for such an ambush. He quickly placed his helmet upon his head and grabbed his halberd. Cross charged from his perch and charged into the thick of the skirmish happening.

He roared as he swung his halberd with crushing strength; sending their marauders flying back. His soldiers were surrounded almost completely by vikings. He growled as he kept slaughtering every foe in his path.

He backed up when four berserkers charged at him; he readied himself as they approached. The first one lunged for him, he only stepped to the side and used the blade of his halberd to nearly cut the viking in half. The bloody mess of the first berseker fell to the ground in a heap.

The other one caught him off guard and drove an axe head into the Lawbringer's shoulder; he growled in pain before reeling back with his armored elbow, stunning the viking.

His soldiers were being overcome around him, he knew he would never be able to fight them all off on his own.

Suddenly, he heard the clattering of armor approaching; he smirked behind his helmet as he knew who was on the way.

"Charge!" a rough, husky voice growled, almost two-dozen captains appeared from the forest behind the vikings; with them, came two familiar wardens.

Their armor was painted in orange and black colors and designs; with roars, the two and the captains crashed into the vikings' flank.

The warband had no chance of recovering after being flanked by the wardens and their soldiers. Tristan growled as he cut the marauders down, left and right.

He used the hilt of his sword to send one on their back, drive his blade into another's shoulder, using the blade as a mace. He spun around and beheaded one behind him. The other warden filled the gap he had made.

Jacklyn growled as she began sending marauders on their backs dead in waves of twos or threes. She thrust her sword forward, lifted the soldier off his feet, and threw his corpse off of her longsword. The female warden span around, cutting a marauder in half with one mighty swing; the corpse of bloodied armor and flesh fell down into a pile, leaving the dirt below it red.

She flipped around, and her sword collided with another, but it wasn't an enemie's sword.

She smirked behind her helmet as she realized her blade had collided with Tristan's own. She could tell he had done it on purpose.

They both began laughing, their helmets almost fell off from it; their soldiers and Holden were finishing off the remaining vikings. Holden sighed as he was facing the last berserker.

He tripped the viking with the hook of his halberd, before using the pointed spear-blade at the end to stab the berserker directly in the chest.

Jacklyn and Tristen were startled as blood curdling cries erupted from the brush behind them; two more vikings appeared.

The first had metal and leather armor covering his body, a shield on his left arm, and a short-sword in the right; a helmet that only showed his eyes and mouth. To his side, another one charged out; most of his upper body was showing, a metal helmet with two short horns pointing downward rested on his head; this one looked more brute than warrior, he carried a large two-handed axe in hand.

Tristan looked to her and gestured to the shield bearing viking, he focused his attention on the axe-wielding one.

When he thought to be prepared, he was thrown off as the raider charged him with a loud roar, the viking slammed into him and began carrying him back for almost three yards.

"Tristan!" she cried before jumping back from the Warlord's sudden attack. She had no time to worry about Tristan as she was forced to face the warlord.

He rapidly swung his sword at her; she shoved him back with strength behind her shoulder; he fell back a bit. She raised up and brought her sword down, only for him to raise his shield and take the momentum completely out of her attack.

He bashed her across her helmeted head with his shield; she was almost knocked out by it, but managed to stay on her feet; she readied herself again.

Tristan rolled out of the raider's way as he charged the warden. He used his longsword to create a long gash along the viking's back. Blood trailed from the wound, but he didn't seem to care.

He spun his axe around, Tristan ducked under it, but received a knee to the face from the raider. He thanked his lord for having a helmet. He stumbled back with a dazed feeling in his head. The raider brought his axe down to crush Tristen with the blow; the knight managed to use his sword to block the attack, before using the hilt to bash into the raider's gut, winding him.

The raider fell back, but too slowly as Tristan lunged forward, his sword going right through the raider's chest, the viking spat loudly as his life slipped away. He collapsed to the ground, blood leaking from the wound.

He pulled his sword from the viking's corpse and looked to Jacklyn, who was still fighting the warlord. She was quickly losing ground and growing exhausted from constantly having her attacks stopped by a shield.

Jacklyn roared as she made a final attack, but the warlord simply chuckled as he side stepped her tired attack. He kicked her feet out from under her; she fell to the ground within seconds. He stood over her and prepared to drive his sword into her skull...but before he could, a long sword's blade was buried down to the hilt within the warlord's chest.

He coughed blood and stuttered, dropping his sword and falling to his knees; as he fell, it was revealed to her that Tristan had snuck up on the viking and just saved her life. He pulled his blade from the viking's chest. He looked to her and reached out to pull her to her feet; she gladly took it.

When she got to her feet, she looked to the warlord, who still breathed and was still coughing as he died; she decided to put him down.

She lifted her sword tiredly before finally raising it above his neck, and bringing it down; the blade beheaded the warlord, his corpse crumpled to the ground, blood sprayed onto the dirt, painting the dirt red below them.

Holden approached them, having seen the whole mess of duels occur. He had seen Jacklyn fight the warlord, he and Tristen both knew she had chosen to be too defensive against someone who relied on defense, it could have gotten her killed; but they would worry about it later.

She sighed tiredly, she turned to Tristan, removing her helmet along with him. Out of nowhere, she lunged at him, wrapping her plated gauntlet covered arms around him, holding him close as she hugged him.

He would have been winded if not for his training, her strength was unimaginable for a woman; he was stronger by a long shot, but compared to the ladies in their castles and villages, she was incredibly strong...of course, having to wield a longsword that is their weapon AND shield, would make anyone strong.

"Thank you." she said with exhaustion evident in her voice.

He blushed lightly, it was honestly a comedic sight, a strong, independent knight, blushing to a lady's affection.

She released him, pulling back a bit, he admired her now short hair. To improve how she can wear her helmet without worrying about her once long, flowing head of hair that needed to be tied back. She hadn't expected her hair to change so quickly; her hair had somehow naturally started to wave and curling.

Her hair being short was different, but he had to admit, it looked absolutely gorgeous on her; though he would never say that aloud.

"It's good you both returned when you did, I don't think I could have fought them all off alone." Holden removed his helmet, handing it to a captain along with his halberd.

"Only doing our duty to the legion, Cross." Tristan bowed his head slightly.

"Well...we lost a few dozen men-at-arms, but it won't be long til we join the entire army, wait til you see it...thousands of soldiers uniting under the Blackstone banner." he smirked, but Jacklyn was now confused.

"How many soldiers does the Blackstone legion hold?" she asked, he thought about it for a moment.

"I believe by now, around five-thousand men-at-arms, two hundred captains, and several dozens of wardens, lawbringers, peacekeepers, and conquerors. Also, if our plan works, we'll soon receive four-thousand mercenary militia soldiers." he sighed, she was shocked.

"Why does the Blackstone legion need so many mercenaries?" she asked, he shrugged.

"My guess is that our lord wishes to have the most vast army as of now. She has been building this army for several years now. Mercenary militias however are soldiers who we need only pay to send them to the front lines. And if need be, hold them back as the last line of defense." he knew more than he let on for.

"Well...I'd say we've scouted the vikings' position enough...we need to return to the encampment and prepare to rendezvous with Stone tomorrow." they sighed, signaling their soldiers to move out.

 **(Hours later)**

Tristan and Jacklyn had gotten their armor off shortly after their return. Tristan removed his linen shirt, revealing his toned, and long worked muscular build. He began unwrapping the bandage tied around his lower torso.

She said nothing as she inconspicuously and metaphorically drooled over him; being a woman still meant she admired men of his build.

The marks that had been left from the flail attack at Daubeny's fort had gotten better, but still needed to be covered up by bandages.

He looked at the fresh bandages, but couldn't wrap them around himself, but knew Jacklyn was right behind him.

"Uhhhmm…Jacklyn…could you…?" he gestured to the roll of bandage, she nodded.

"Of course." she sighed as she grabbed the roll. She unlaced it and pressed the beginning layer to the top of the wound. She began unrolling as she pulled it tightly, several times around his lower torso; she ignored the fact that each time she added a layer, her hands grazed across his hardened abdomen.

When she had completely covered the wound in two layers of the cotton bandage, she tied it in a fine, strong knot.

He sighed as he could cover himself back up with his solid white shirt. His pants he had on were just comfortable cloth pants held by a roughly crafted belt, and connected to his boots. She chuckled as she saw his favorite knife tied around his waist, but she had never asked about it.

"I've always wondered...what makes that knife, the one you always carry when your armor's off, so special?" she asked him, he looked to her before drawing it.

It was a fine blade, the metal was shined enough to see your reflection in it; the blade, like their swords, curved on both sides and pointed to a point at the end, a familiar insignia of the Iron Legion forged of silver on the hilt.

He sighed before starting. "This dagger was given to me by my father, he got it from my grandfather before...well...the cataclysm...he died trying to evacuate our capital's people. He told my father, who said, when he gave it to me, this dagger represents what the Iron Legion is...was...strong, forged from the toughest of material, and was a shining example of hard work, skill, and determination...that this dagger is a symbol of what we are." he looked at it for a moment, she thought of it for a while, his grandfather…? Who was he?

"Tristan, who was your grandfather?" she asked out of nowhere.

"He...his name was Tywin, the Defender, second in command of the Iron Legions...before the shifting of the world." she was shocked, his grandfather was practically a royal ancestor to him.

"Why did you join the Wardens? While you could be living a life of luxury?" she asked him, he sighed heavily this time.

"I...I've never liked lives of leisure, why sit and have things done for you, while so much bad is transpiring just outside your door? I wouldn't sit idle while my people struggled...so...I learned to fight, joined the army for a while, made a name for myself...and here I am." he grinned.

"Do you ever regret it?" she asked.

"I'd rather be here, instead of being served the finest meals daily and having whatever I wished for at my will...if I want something, I NEED, to earn it, not be given it." he said in a low tone.

After minutes of silence, he spoke up.

"So...who was your family before IT happened?" he asked, completely forgetting that one dark fact about Jacklyn.

Her eyes widened a bit, he suddenly felt a pin deep down in his stomach as it dawned on him what he just asked.

She looked down with wide eyes, he felt awful.

"God...Jacklyn, I am so sorry, I forgot about...well...that." she shook her head.

"No...it's...fine...just something I can't discuss by choice..." she sighed, laying herself on the dark red rug she used as a sleeping roll. He shook his head, knowing he had just opened up old wounds for her.

He was silent when he finally removed his boots and laid himself down onto his own bedroll. The entire camp started becoming quiet as only a few guards were awake to patrol.

As sleep overtook them, he heard her whisper to him-

"Hey...Tristan?" she asked.

"...Yes…?" he responded slowly.

"Thank you..." she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For being my friend, and for being at my side to look out for me..." she grew quiet again.

"You...you're welcome." he whispered in response, getting no further talk from her as he could hear her light breathing, she had fallen asleep.

He rolled onto his side and sighed as he dozed off. Tomorrow, the time for battle would be upon them.

* * *

 **HEY! So This chapter was shorter, but I can't help that. I'm not used to writing over 2k words, only when I'm really into it, can I write over 3k, but hopefully you will enjoy it, kind of a different chapter, don't wanna progress too quickly. I'll see you all when I make chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ**

 **AN: So, I knew it was coming, which I'm glad people have taken notice of it already. I AM using the storyline of For Honor for a good part of this, BUT, after a while, it's gonna stop, It'll change completely pretty much, I'm only using the story of For Honor as a launchpad for my story to develop. But yeah, thanks for the reviews given to me, I appreciate all feedback that at the core has a positive reason. R &R.**

* * *

 **(Ashfield)**

Holden Cross, already in full armor, along with Tristan and Jacklyn, followed by their army if men-at-arms, captains, and a group of conquerors stood before the gate of a fort. The gate opened for them to enter; the sounds of artillery and heavy fighting on the other side of the fort.

"HOLDEN CROSS!" a roar erupted from the wall. A heavy-set conqueror looked down on them from the top of the wall.

"Stone! What's the sit-r-"

"We've been under siege for two days! Almost three! Where have you been with our reinforcements?!" he growled, Cross could only shrug.

"We got delayed, I'm afraid." he sighed, looking to the wardens behind him.

"Well, no use in crying about it! You got any strategists on you?! Cause we're about to be overrun and it'll take a miracle to stop the vikings from reaching the wall!" he growled, Holden looked to Jacklyn.

"Jacklyn, bring the captains and follow me up to the wall. Tristan, gather our conquerors and men-at-arms; wait for my signal." Tristan fell back with his force.

Holden looked to one of his archers, "Give the signal." the archer nodded, drawing his bow, lighting an arrow. He looked to the air.

Minutes later, a huge volley of flaming boulders fired from the hills overlooking the fort, putting pressure on the vikings' artillery and ground forces.

Holden signaled Stone over, preparing his plan.

"Alright, Stone, have every soldier of yours take the routes out of the fort, we need you to send reinforcements and flank the vikings as they focus on our main force." he gestured to Tristan and his large force of men-at-arms and conquerors readying themselves at the iron gate.

"As he retakes the field, send soldiers out to rotate with him as his force grows tired. Also, bring every archer, EVERY one, and place them on this wall." he ordered, with a moment of thought, Stone started calling orders to his soldiers. Jacklyn looked to Cross.

"What are my orders?" she asked, he gestured to the wall.

"You, Stone and I will clear a path for Tristan, then send our archers to the tower once it's reclaimed; Tristan will need support on the field, without support, the battle's lost." he looked to the large horde of vikings slaughtering Stone's ground forces.

"Shouldn't we send at least half the captains with Tristan? Surely the wall won't get rushed if the plan works…?" he pondered it for a moment, and eventually nodded in agreement.

She sighed and sent one half of the captains down to Tristan's now prepared force of soldiers.

The archers were now prepared, vikings marauders are dangerously close to the fortress wall, Holden raised his hand, Stone was confused.

"Nock arrows." he ordered, every one of the sixty archer grabbed and locked their arrows in.

"Draw." he ordered, they all drew their longbows back, the strings and wood groaning as they were pulled back to their maximum power.

"Steady. Aim for the legs or where they're exposed." while this occurred, Stone walked to the gate controls.

"Prepare to lift the gate. On my command." he ordered.

Jacklyn stepped to the edge of the wall above where Tristan stood.

"Be careful out there." she warned him lightly, not knowing what the vikings had in store for them.

"Same goes for you, don't be too far behind me." he chuckled.

"Don't kill all of them before I join you out there." they both shared a small laugh,

"I'll make sure we same some for you." he chuckled. Now they resumed their positions. He placed his helmet firmly on his head as he saw vikings approaching. The archer's gritted their teeth, groaning as their arms became tired.

"Hold!" Cross ordered, they were confused.

"Holden, they can't hold their bows back much longer!" Stone growled.

"Hold!" he growled, looking back to him for a split-second.

The vikings were only yards away now.

"Holden!" Jacklyn said with a hint of nervousness.

"Hold..." he said a bit more quietly.

The viking lines stepped a bit closer now, but now Holden's eyes widened behind his heavy helmet.

"LOOSE!" he roared, the archers needed only release their bow-strings. Their arrows flew in droves, whistling through the air.

The vikings were slaughtered in waves as arrows tore through their ranks. Some had multiple arrows going through their body. Stone looked to the gate wench. They began slowly lifting it.

Tristan looked to his soldiers for only a moment.

"No matter what happens beyond this gate, you will fight on! You will not give in to them, no matter how savagely they fight, no matter how much they outnumber us, you will not give in!" the gate was almost fully open when Stone grew impatient and used an axe to cut the chain; the large iron gate flew open now.

Tristan roared as they charged out of the fortress. The small army cut the few vikings in their way down quickly. He looked to two conquerors and pointed to one of the sections vikings were coming from.

"You men, secure that area so Stone can start sending us reinforcements!" he growled, they broke off and ran to path the vikings were pouring in from. The conquerors instantly locked down the Viking movement, one walked and lit the torches surrounding them; this was the signal to Holden and Stone to begin sending reinforcements.

Tristan growled as he needed only swing his longsword, cutting waves down with each time he swept left or right with his blade.

Their soldiers clashed with the viking warband, Tristan fell back a bit to see that the vikings had their own archers standing atop Stone's own archer tower.

He looked to two captains, "You men, with me. The rest of you-" he looked to the conquerors, "Form a line, hold the vikings back! Separate enough to use your flails, have the captains out here hold the gaps." he looked at the men-at-arms. "The rest of you, watch the flanks and form a final defense line." he ordered, taking the two captains with him.

They climbed atop the tower; the archers were unable to hold off against a warden along with captains. He beheaded one, cut the bow of another in half along with the archer, and shoved the last in his way off the tower. Stone saw this and ordered his archers to move through the pathway leading to the rear side of the tower. Tristan sighed with relief as it didn't take long until their own archers began moving to the tower.

As soon as Tristan made it back to the ground, a berserker almost immediately tried to cut his head off, the warden jumped back from the attack.

The woman wielding two axes growled, Tristan didn't like fighting women, but put his beliefs aside and focused on the fight. When she attempted to drive one axe into the side of his torso, she was thrown back when he quickly deflected it and shoved her.

She began wildly swinging her axes, he backed up as she gained ground; the viking failed to hold her defense up right before he darted around her and brought his sword down onto her back, leaving a blood leaking gash. She growled before circling around and left a cut along his lower torso.

He gritted his teeth behind his helmet, he needed to stop this quickly. He caught her right axe and pulled it from her grasp before bringing his hilt up to bash her across the face. She stumbled back, but had no time to react before his sword was buried into her chest. She desperately tried to throw an attack with her only axe, only for her arm to slow down to a halt before it got close to his helmeted face.

She gasped before falling to the ground, blood trailing to the ground. He pulled his sword from her torso. He heard a commotion from the main line, he looked back and stepped back at the sight of Stone, Holden and Jacklyn along with the entirety of the army now counter-charging the vikings. He chuckled as he could see Jacklyn, Stone and Holden personally leading the charge.

He ran to join the fight, but his speed increased when he spotted a berserker preparing to attack Jacklyn while she was caught in a tangle of several marauders.

When she span around to fight the berserker, only to see the viking having his head removed from his shoulders by Tristan's longsword. She sighed in relief, saved by him yet again.

Stone cleared a gap in the marauders to speak with Cross and the wardens finally.

"I'll admit Cross, I'm impressed, you and these wardens along with the blackstones are made of tougher stuff than I thought. I'll definitely reconsider my decision to decline joining the legion." Stone chuckled, Holden said nothing as he was fighting off several marauders.

They were running the marauders off their land finally, they had them at the edge of Stone's land. Tristan and Jacklyn were at the head of their army, leading the attack against the vikings.

"STOP!" a different voice thundered.

A female, wearing light leather armor, a metal helmet with two small horns, a small shield in her left hand and a spear in her right, leaped from behind the brush the vikings were retreating into.

Tristan and Jacklyn didn't know how to react except ready themselves. The valkyrie spat curses at them in her native language. She pointed her spear to them both before positioning into a battle stance.

She charged them, Jacklyn threw an upward strike, the viking blocked it, Tristan had to dodge her attack as she thrust her spear at him. She suddenly swung sideways, the blade missed Jacklyn by centimeters. She span around and blocked Tristan's side strike, but she was shoved back as Jacklyn bashed into her with her plated shoulder.

She focused just in time to see Tristan bringing his sword down on her, she jumped back, before leaping forward, and used her spear to close-line the warden. She quickly blocked an attack from Jacklyn before bashing her in the face, covered by her helmet, and knocking her to the ground.

She collapsed as Jacklyn swept her feet our from under her, she rolled and grabbed Tristan's dagger from his waist and turned to the valkyrie.

She pressed her foot on the valkyrie's left arm, holding the shield down, and prepared the dagger into the other woman. The valkyrie let go of her spear and shot her free hand up to stop Jacklyn. Jacklyn used her free arm to try and put more strength into pushing the dagger down.

She used her left hand to forcefully push the dagger down, a few inches each time, the viking woman was surprisingly strong; Jacklyn inched closer and closer to driving the dagger into the valkyrie.

The valkyrie suddenly flipped them over, trying to push the dagger away; Jacklyn used this as a final attempt, she used her left hand to reach around and pull the viking into the dagger's blade. She stuttered, her breath halting as the dagger drove right into her chest.

She finally threw the corpse off of her. She slowly stood up and pulled Tristan's dagger from the now dead valkyrie. She looked to Tristan, who gladly took his blade back as she offered it to him. She leaned down and grabber her sword finally.

Holden walked close as he admired the carnage around Stone's fortress.

"Well...all we can do is clean up the field a bit, camp here for the night, and then move out to join the main army. So...we'd best start now." he sighed.

 **(Hours later)**

Tristan had just finished pitching their tent, he had gotten out of his armor a while ago. It had been hours of cleaning up bodies from the field to a mass grave.

He dropped his bedroll and Jacklyn's before almost collapsing into his. Stone had been generous to give them supplies to make their camping a bit more comfortable, tools to build fires easier, blankets and such.

Jacklyn eventually joined him, she looked as exhausted as he did. She quickly sat down as she sluggishly cleaned her sword.

She rubbed the blade with an old rag, the occupation made her even more tired. She eventually found herself falling asleep as she did it. Just as she was about to drop, she felt the sword leave her hands. She opened her eyes again to see Tristan slowly placing her sword back in it's sheathe.

She felt him laying her down in her bedroll and pull a blanket over her. She could do it herself but was too tired to refuse it.

He walked back to his bedroll and laid down, sleep overtook them both. Tomorrow, they would join their warlord's army.

* * *

 **Okay so that's a wrap, I had to cut this a tiny but short as I was actually about to fall asleep as I wrote this. I hope I did well with this chapter. I tried to change the actual mission just a tad, but now that I think about it, it's really barely noticeable. Just lemme know what I could do to make this better. See you all in chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So the last chapter I did didn't do as bad as I thought it would, but nonetheless, this chapter won't be taking place in the next mission, YET, that'll be chapter 5. But this will be a bit more off the beaten path, like chapter 2. But chapter will be the big turn of events.**

* * *

 **(Ashfield)**

" _Day fifteen. I'm starting to get questions; I know Tristan is too. When Holden answers them finally, I just get more questions. It's starting to only add up to my suspicions. Such as, who is our Warlord? Do the Blackstones even follow Iron Legion orders? Everywhere we go, we've abandoned our people. I've seen abandoned garrisons and scout towers. Stone said our force is approaching an Iron Legion fortress, the main Blackstone army is close. It'll be one hell of a sight to see. A little over nine thousand men and women flying the Blackstone flag...but where have the Iron Legions gone? I have yet to see any other legion besides our own and Stone's remnants of a legion."_

" _I think their soldiers are starting to learn we're suspicious, or at least Tristan. Soldiers have looked to us over their own shoulders from afar. Or whispering secrets behind their backs. None are bold enough to say anything in our proximity, but that doesn't mean they don't suspect anything about us-"_

"Jacklyn!" the voice of Holden Cross came from out her tent, she jumped to see a group of Blackstones outside.

"Uh-oh." she sighed, she wasn't even in her armor; all she wore was a simple linen shirt and cloth pants along with her boots she wore only when not in armor.

She stepped out the tent, Cross and Stone stood in front of several grim, faced soldiers. Tristan stood defensively in front of their tent and her.

"I hate to intrude upon your off-time, but...there's been some talk among the troops. They've been saying you and Tristan have been...challenging our leader's authority…and there have also been reports of Tristan have been conspiring against the Blackstone legion." the soldiers behind them had a light air of conversations.

"Is this true Jacklyn? Tristan's already made his point clear. But I want to hear it from both of you." Cross didn't want lies from his soldiers.

"I...I do not question our warlord, Holden…and believe me when I say this, neither Tristan or myself have ever conspired against the Blackstones."she spoke as calm as she could. Holden's features softened a bit.

"Alright then, back to your tents or stations; resume your duties. This conflict is resolved." he sighed, the large man strode off, his heavy armor clanking as he walked.

A mercenary in armor identical to a warden's walked to attention in front of Tristan and Jacklyn. He looked at her through his helmet. The only differences in his armor were the leather pauldrons, the helmet was more flat and square than theirs, and had a small set of spikes along the middle of the helm.

"You may have Cross's ears and trust...but believe me, wardens...we cannot wait for the single night that either you are not around for me to cut Tristan's throat...or the night he's not around to protect you." he chuckled wickedly a bit, aiming his sword at her. She took a step back, feeling seriously naked without her armor at the moment.

Tristan's sword collided with the other knight's blade. "You'd be dead before a single finger is laid on her." he growled, challenging the knight.

"SOLDIERS!" the voice of Stone thundered, "COMPOSE YOURSELVES! This is a legion! NOT, a rabble!" the conqueror roared. The mercenary knight slowly backed down, before finally turning around and striding off.

Stone sighed as he came close to the two wardens.

"Sometimes I think you wanna start a brawl, Tristan." he almost chuckled if he wasn't serious.

"I wouldn't have the need to, if this force of mercenaries was disciplined enough to keep their mouths shut. The only real damn soldiers here are the ones you brought." he looked at Stone finally.

"Well...I guess the warlord of the Blackstone legion couldn't send their disciplined section of the army to only complete a few missions." Stone sighed, knowing Tristan was right.

"What he said...about one of us not being around at night to protect each other..." Jacklyn slurred off, Stone stepped in now.

"Won't happen. I'm placing my two most disciplined and loyal conquerors' next to your tent." he smirked, Jacklyn had never seen Stone without his helmet til now. His grim features, a small shadow of hair growing on his face and was almost bald, only a thin sheet of hair on his head.

"You have our thanks, Stone." Jacklyn bowed graciously, he chuckled a bit.

"Well, can't have our two best soldiers being attacked in the night. Besides, it's the least I can do after you both saved my life." he bowed his head before turning around to return to his tent.

"Oh-!" Stone turned back to them for a moment.

"If either of you need it, there's a calm stream of warm water running down to the river. It's only warm around this time of the day so now's the time to go." he turned and took his leave finally.

Tristan's eyes widened, he had a coat of sweat and exhaustion on him. He instantly took this as his chance to bathe. He walked to their tent, removing his armor and only wearing a simple pair of clothes along with his dagger. He grabbed one of the towels Stone had given them.

"I'll be back in a while Jacklyn." she nodded as he walked out of the tent.

…

Tristan sighed in relief as he lowered himself into the warm water, he smiled to himself as he felt completely relaxed in the water.

He had laid his belongings not too far behind him. Tristan ducked under the water, he rose back up and felt refreshed; all the remnants of sweat and battle washing off of his body.

He took this moment to think about current events; that knight, threatening Jacklyn.

" _Idiot. I'd kill him before he could come close to her."_ He growled inwardly.

Then his thoughts strayed to his friend. Jacklyn was usually on his thoughts; but more now than usual. He didn't know what he was feeling right now.

He needed to clear his mind; he dove back underwater, this time for almost a minute. The only real reason he came back to the surface was because he heard someone else dive in to the water.

He came back up, a quick stance ready, the warden's brain yelled at him to grab his dagger, but his gut was saying it was a false alarm.

He was utterly speechless when Jacklyn appeared on the surface, he realized one thing.

She, like him, had not a single piece of clothing on.

"Gah!" he jumped, covering his vision. He didn't want to be caught staring at her naked body.

His gut was telling him to look but everything else said to not even open his eyes.

"Oops! I-I thought you had returned to the camp by now." he heard her speak.

"It-it's fine. Just...let me find my way out and I'll be headed back." he turned to climb out, but heard her lightly chuckle.

"It's perfectly fine Tristan; I mean, you've seen me separate a man's head from his shoulders, yet you're afraid of seeing me bathe?" he shook his head, trying to remain level headed.

"Trust me, Jacklyn, this is a bit more uncomfortable than I had hoped. I-I'm heading back as soon as I redress." he sighed, grabbing the towel he had brought and began drying himself.

In a matter of minutes he was fully dressed; he quickly looked back to see her washing herself before making his way back to the camp.

 **...**

When he returned, he took the time to put his armor back on, the day was still young and he was still on duty as a warden. One of Stone's conquerors met him outside their tent.

"Commander Tristan, where is Jacklyn?" he asked him; a concerned look grew on Tristan's face.

"Down at the stream, why?" he asked.

"We saw another knight headed there. He was fully armored and had his sword with him." the conqueror's response shocked Tristan.

"What? When?!" he growled, the other man shrugged.

"Less than an hour ago." the man spoke calmly, but Tristan instantly placed grabbed his sword, not bothering to equip his helmet.

 **...**

Jacklyn sighed as she went to grab her towel and begin drying off; as she finally put on her under-clothes, when she turned to grab her clothes, standing there, was the knight who had threatened her and Tristan; specifically her.

"Finally." he growled, his sword already in hand.

"No! Get back!" she growled, feeling extremely naked mentally AND physically, knowing she was both missing her armor and sword AND that she was almost completely naked.

He advanced on her slowly, she knew she was backing herself into a corner. She was by no means however, small compared to him, she was a woman yes, but that didn't mean her body wasn't muscular from marching in heavy plated armor and wielding a longsword. Her combat instincts drove her to send a punch directly into his unprotected gut. He stumbled back as he felt winded; the mercenary growled as he used his plated gauntlet to backhand her. She fell back, but had no time to react before he grabbed her by the throat.

He pushed her against a tree, she tried to break free, but his grip around her neck tightened. He leaned close to her.

"It's too bad I have to off you tonight. Can't have people like you snooping around our plans; I know you Iron legionnaires...the moment you find out ANYTHING, you'll take it to the other legions...that can't happen. But it's too bad...such a finely crafted, young woman...a warden too..." he growled.

"Please…sto-stop!" she gasped for air. He raised his sword, the tip of the blade pointed at her.

Out of nowhere, another sword swung upward, half the arm that was holding his own blade flew off. He roared in agony as blood sprayed from the wound. He had no time to react before the sword was buried into his chest. He coughed, releasing her before falling to his knees, revealing Tristan; he removed his sword and spun around, beheading the mercenary.

The body crumpled to the ground, she sighed quickly with relief.

He gasped as she winded him by quickly pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you…!" she hugged him tightly.

"I wasn't about to let him hurt you." he sighed.

He could only return it as she wasn't releasing him any time soon. He heard a break in the sound of the clattering of armor; he looked back to see Holden Cross and Stone running their way.

"Tristan! Wha-!..." he stopped as he saw the body of one of his knights.

"What is this?!" Cross was shocked, Stone wasn't taking this much differently.

Tristan was about to explain, but Jacklyn, as she stood behind him, spoke up.

"He attacked me, Tristan saved me...he was planning to kill me. He must have not been kidding when he threatened to kill one of us when we were alone..." she sighed, Stone growled.

"A man who would attack a woman who's defenseless and at their mercy...not a man in my book..." he growled.

"The men will most likely take this the wrong way. So...Stone, try to find a way to either burn or hide the remnants, this man never existed as far as we're concerned." stone nodded, agreeing with him.

 **(Hours later)**

The two wardens were trying to sleep, but neither could as they had so many questions on their mind.

"Tristan, you awake?" she whispered.

"...Yeah...you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah...it's just that…well...I'm still worried." she sighed.

"About what?" he asked.

"...If it happened now...what's stopping it from happening again?" she asked him, she heard him sigh as he tried to get comfortable on his bedroll.

"Well...you've got me. AND, next time, I'll make sure you don't leave the camp without at least a dagger on you." she had to admit, this DID help her.

"So...we're joining the main army tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yes. Nine thousand men and women under the Blackstone banner...why does that not sound promising to me…?" he asked, she couldn't answer, but felt the same.

"I still wonder...who does this legion serve?" she asked.

"Guess we won't know til' tomorrow." he sighed.

She began relaxing as the heat from the fire outside relaxed her senses; her eyelids became heavier.

"Night, Jacklyn..." he rolled over and tried to get some sleep.

"...Night..." she whispered, feeling sleep take her away.

* * *

 **SO!...I hope this chapter does well, if not, I may just delete it OR change it...A LOT. I don't know how I did with that scene towards the end? I need feedback before I do anything. So, ya know the drill, R &R so I know what needs to be done. Thanks a ton!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So I have noticed a repetitive subject in the reviews: When are Tristan and Jacklyn going to "unite". Well, I won't say exactly when, BUT, it won't be TOO long from now, but I've gotta finish the knight storyline. I'll make cameos to introduce the Raider first, AND THEN, I plan on it. But not for the moment, there's too much I need to put into the story before I get to that, I have to break the habit of writing the romance too early, I need to make it happen in a while. But fear not, It WILL happen, eventually. I'm yelling at MYSELF because I haven't started the romance, but the meat of the story hasn't even gone in the oven yet, it's still in the freezer and is slowly thawing. Weird analogy I know, but it makes sense! R &R.**

* * *

 **(Ashfield, miles from the border to Valkenheim)**

Tristan sighed as he observed the once Iron Legion fortress, now filled with vikings.

He looked to the soldier laying next to him, also observing the fortress. The soldier was hidden by a linen hood and a metal mask. She had leather armor, a short-sword and a dagger.

"Report back to Cross, tell him the fort's in viking control, there's at least three dozen of them, I'm requesting reinforcements; we may outnumber them but it doesn't take many men to hold a fort from an army. Now go." he ordered, the soldier crawled back and began running back to the camp.

…

"He's been gone for an hour now, where is the scout that went with him?" Jacklyn was pacing about Tristan's scout mission.

"He'll be fine Jacklyn, he knows most of this land better than just about any of us. He DID once serve as part of the border watch, it was his job to know the land and terrain." Cross sighed, she turned to look at him now with a confused expression.

"How do you know that?" she asked him.

"He told me. It's why I sent him in the first place. I knew he could roam this terrain and never be spotted. I have no doubt that he'd send out the signal if he was in trouble." he looked back over the map of the terrain. It did make her feel better knowing Tristan was experienced with this.

A commotion came from outside the tent; Jacklyn and Holden looked to see the peacekeeper jogging back into the camp, Tristan wasn't with her.

She stood straight, held her fist over her chest, and bowed to Cross. "Commander, orders from Tristan." she breathed a bit heavily, obviously she had spurred her way back to the camp.

"Where IS, Tristan?" Jacklyn asked before Holden could proceed to request the orders.

"He stayed behind at his position over the fort. He wanted to be ready to report anything that happens while I brought his orders." she answered the warden's question.

"What are his orders? What have you both learned?" Holden asked.

She walked over to his map and pointed to a small area around the side of the red mark on the map, highlighting the fort. "There's a small bridge crossing a current of water pouring into the waterfall near the fort. It's only guarded by a single soldier, but there are sentries ready to sound the alarm at every entrance. That's unavoidable." she explained it, then stood up straight.

"Tristan's requested reinforcements, a small force that can infiltrate the fort and rapidly clear it before they have time to prepare a defense." Cross sighed, nodding.

"Alright, good job soldier, now, take water and get some food. We'll handle it from here." the peacekeeper bowed and turned, leaving the tent.

Cross and Jacklyn stepped from the tent, she placed her helmet on her head, and without any orders, turned to leave the camp. He knew where she was going, but wanted to be sure.

"You need any help?" he asked her, she didn't even stop walking.

"I've got this." she said calmly as she walked out of the camp.

"Careful with that ego, kid." he sighed.

She came out to see Stone sitting on a rock, looking up when she stepped out.

"We headed out?" he asked her, she nodded. He grabbed his flail and shield before following her.

…

Tristan was hidden behind a large rock, there was a marauder searching through the brush after hearing him; he had been cocky enough to attempt at getting closer to the fort, the soldier could easily alert the others if he only saw Tristan; and his help had not arrived yet.

The soldier inched closer to his hiding spot, he realized he had only cornered himself to be caught.

Suddenly, a flail and chain sprung out and wrapped around the marauder's throat, a pair of strong hands began choking the viking with the chain.

It only took a few seconds before the soldier fell to the ground dead. Out of the brush came Stone, followed by Jacklyn.

He chuckled as they realized it was him.

"What took you so long?" he smirked behind his helmet.

"You didn't stay put, kinda makes it hard to find someone." she chuckled, but was serious about it as well.

"Well, it's good to know Cross sent you; now, let's get to work. The fort's got a small garrison. Shield bearers make a small proportion of it. Marauders make the meat of the garrison, two raiders, a few berserkers, and a warlord in command." he explained the layout.

"There's a position in front of the fort that we can plan an infiltration." he gestured for them to follow. They trekked through the forest until he led them to an area of wood and wagons where they were hidden.

"There's a path that leads around and into the fort. One of the raiders guards the bridge that the path leads to. He's not our problem; Jacklyn, we can enter quickly and cause a commotion, Stone, you need to wait here, when you hear shouting in the fort, move in and break through whatever defense they've set up." he laid the plan out for them slowly. Jacklyn was thinking long and hard about the fort.

Suddenly, they had to duck down as a soldier threw an Iron legionnaire over the wall and to the ground.

"It doesn't make sense..." she said suddenly.

"Everywhere we go, we've left our people behind…" she looked at Stone, since he was the most recent person who led any legion.

"Stone...what's happened to the Iron Legion?" she asked him seriously; he admitted and was ashamed to say to himself he didn't know.

"I'm not sure. Just a few months ago it seemed like the legions were intact. Now, I haven't seen even scout parties or patrols from other legion fortresses…something else is going on withing the legions." he sighed, now he had questions.

"We'll worry about it later. Now let's move." Tristan ordered as they began creeping under the vikings' noses.

They could hear the stream of water flowing below them; the bridge was now in view. As Tristan, there was a raider standing post on it.

Tristan saw no way around hims seeing them; he led them to the edge of the bridge, the viking now saw them and gave a warning growl as he readied his axe.

Tristan only advanced, the viking readied himself. The male warden was now in a full sprint; once in range, the raider swung to the knight's left with his axe. Tristan blocked the attack, shoved the other man back darted to his side, and bashed him in the face.

The raider stumbled back until he slipped off the edge of the bridge. He cried out as he fell to a watery doom, or maybe he would survive? Vikings built most of their lives on the water, sailing in large fleets to raid and pillage.

The sentry above them was instantly alerted by what had happened, he growled, turning to the inner fort.

"Fienden er her! Lyden av alarmen!" he roared, Tristan and Jacklyn couldn't understand the viking tongue, but knew it probably wasn't good.

"Let's go!" he growled, readying his blade, the both of them charging the fort now. Two shield bearers formed a line of two men at the entrance.

Tristan growled as he bashed the first one out of their way, before blocking the attack of the one next to him. He was about to be flanked, but Jacklyn had his back as she blocked the second shield bearer's attack.

It didn't take long for them to finish the shield bearers; a horn filled the air: the alarm. The marauders began rushing out to meet the wardens in battle. They instantly regretted it as the wardens began slashing through them like hot butter; the swords of a warden broke the marauder shields like they were paper. The marauders were cut down in waves of a few with each swing of Tristan and Jacklyn's longswords.

Another commotion came from the front gate as Stone charged into the fort; He bashed a berserker into the ground with his heavy flail before using his shield to throw a marauder off his raised area.

Now he was in a fight with the other raider in the fort. Both were currently equally matched.

Tristan looked to see more shield bearers and marauders approaching, and looked up to see the warlord looking upon them from above on an archer tower.

"Think you can handle the troops? Someone has to deal with their commander." she sighed, readying her sword.

"I'll be fine, go!" she growled, charging directly at the viking soldiers. He made his way up to the top of the tower; he was now face to face with the warlord.

"Jeg skal kvele deg med dine egne innollver!" he growled, Tristan only readied himself for the fight.

The warlord charged him, using his shied to bash the knight; Tristan staggered back, the viking advanced, thrusting his blade at the warden's chest. Tristan only had a few seconds to block the attack and push the viking back.

He tried to trick the warlord by swinging left and pivoting right, but the viking needed only move his shield's position. Tristan couldn't play this defensively, this warlord's build and form was made for defense; he had to be aggressive.

He roared as he used his right pauldron covered shoulder to break the warlord's defense; he then proceeded to use his sword hilt to strike it across the other man's face. He used his boot to kick the viking's shield from his arm.

The warlord tried to quickly behead Tristan, only to have the longsword block his sloppy attack; it was only a few seconds before that same sword was buried into his chest. The warlord fell to the ground dead. He pulled the sword from the corpse and went to check on Jacklyn.

She was holding her own but looked tired, and was about to be cornered by a berserker and two shield bearers.

Jacklyn slowly backed away from the vikings approaching her, she was tired from killing so many viking soldiers, now it was three adversaries who she could barely hold her guard against.

Out of nowhere, Tristan flew down like the fist of a god and drove his blade into the berserker's skull with the momentum of his fall; the weight of the viking broke any fall he had. He growled as he used his sword to behead one of the shield bearers, then used his sword to impale the other on it, lifting the corpse over his head before throwing it to the ground.

She only nodded as thanks as she could now catch her breath.

 **...**

Stone had finally joined his allies; now they were on the hunt for the missing defenders of the fort.

"They haven't been gone for long. Maybe a day. They abandoned the fort. But...Iron Legionnaires abandoning their post would mean..." he slurred off as he looked down the path.

"Rogue Iron Legionnaires? This I need to see; let's go." Jacklyn ordered, Tristan was surprised as she had just pretty much taken lead, but without question, he and Stone followed her.

…

It had taken quite a while, and an ambush of rogue Iron legion knights only confirmed their fears; these soldiers had gone against their orders and oaths; Jacklyn wanted answers.

They came to a circling of an old structure, obviously Iron Legion. They saw a captain walk into the structure; the three entered, noticing too late they were now surrounded by their soldiers.

Jacklyn didn't falter seeing this however.

"Why did you abandon your post?!" she growled; the leader, a conqueror, a full steel helmet covering his head, stepped closer.

"Answer me!" she growled. He only continued to stare holes through her.

"Blackstone dogs, straying too far from their pack." the conqueror drew his flail, in unison, the captains and men-at-arms around them drew their weapons.

"Stand down!" Jacklyn ordered, "Your people need you!" she stood her ground, Tristan's hand slowly lowered to his hilt.

"What are wardens doing fighting for Apollyon?" he asked seriously, her eyes widened behind her helmet.

" _Apollyon? That's our warlord's name?"_ she thought to herself.

They now readied themselves, Stone stood forward.

"One of us should go home and change." he offered to hold them off; but Jacklyn stopped him with her plated hand.

"I'll ask again. Why have you. Abandoned. Your. Post?!" she growled, her own hands found her hilt as she held the blade.

The conqueror looked to the soldiers at his right and left.

"Kill them." he sighed; they all rushed the wardens and conqueror. Tristan and Jacklyn needed only turn and swing their swords to send a few back dead. Stone focused on fighting the conqueror. Tristan used his sword like a mace and struck a captain across the head with the hilt and handle before grabbing the blade's handle and using the front of his longsword to slice the man's throat open.

Jacklyn used her sword to cut the leg off a captain before ending his misery by removing his head from his shoulders.

It didn't take long to make quick work of the rogue soldiers, soon they were all looking at corpses; Stone wrapped his flail around the other man's throat, and pulled forward, hearing the chain snap the conqueror's neck.

An uproar of battle cries erupted; they turned to see a large group of Iron Legion turncoats charging them. As they readied themselves, an arrow was fired, sinking it's way into Stone's shoulder; he staggered back before breaking it off. They were cornered, nowhere to run, no escape.

Two captains and another warden stood before them, behind were nearly a dozen men-at-arms; the three wouldn't win.

As it seemed to be their end, another figure plunged into their ranks; a lone knight in dark bronze armor; a menacing line of a plume to resemble some rank the figure held. This knight had a longsword of such fear inducing design; a jagged center, meant for tearing through flesh.

She impaled the captain standing in the middle on her sword, and with impressive strength, threw his corpse over her shoulder with ease. She needed only reel back to bash the warden in the face with the handle of her sword before turning around to drive her blade into the other captain's torso; he fell to the ground dead.

She extended her sword in her hand and swung it back, the blade near the hilt sank into the warden's neck; she pulled the corpse to the ground.

She now began quickly slaughtering the men-at-arms. A warden attempted to get a quick strike on her, she only blocked and pushed his blade to the ground before swiping hers up to slice his head off.

The remaining men-at-arms slowly backed away, too afraid to fight her, the last conqueror and peacekeeper stood their ground. The Iron Legion soldiers were cornered as they noticed too soon that they were halted by Blackstone soldiers.

The peacekeeper made the first move, bringing her short sword down to Apollyon, who easily blocked it. The conqueror spun around and attempted to get a sneak attack on her, she used the hilt of her blade to strike him and shove him to her right.

Jacklyn now entered the fight as she drew her sword to aid their savior, Tristan attended to helping Stone with getting the arrow out of him.

She sent a heavy attack down, but he easily blocked it still; now he began swinging his flail wildly, she couldn't get close without it striking her.

Apollyon's attack was blocked by the peacekeeper, who freed her dagger and drove it into the warlord's side. Apollyon only growled as she used her now free hand to punch the peacekeeper across her masked face.

The warlord swung to the side, beheading the peacekeeper. She turned to see Jacklyn struggling.

The warden was sent to the ground as the conqueror bashed her with his shield.

"Jacklyn!" Tristan cried as he charged to help.

The conqueror raised his flail, only to have half of his arm cut off, the same blade now cut his head clean off. The corpse fell to the side with a shove, revealing the knight who had saved them.

This warrior could only be one person.

"Apollyon..." she said in a slightly shocked manner; the warlord removed the dagger from her side, throwing it to the ground.

She extended a hand to Jacklyn, "Got you, Blackstone." she sighed, Jacklyn took her hand and was hoisted to her feet.

Tristan was speechless, this was their warlord; Stone didn't fair any better.

Holden and a large number of Blackstone soldiers arrived, subduing the Iron Legionnaires.

A captain drew his sword, prepared to start the killing, but Apollyon looked at him and nodded. Suddenly, they all backed away slowly, sheathing their blades.

A captain and man-at-arm looked at each other a bit, nodding. The captain raised the dagger from behind his back as he rushed Apollyon, the other soldier charged the captain ahead of him.

It only took Apollyon a second to stop the dagger from reaching her, spinning the captain around before kicking him to the ground; the captain did the same to the man-at-arm.

She turned her attention back to the rest of the soldiers, specifically the wardens among their group.

It was only a silence of fear that filled the air around them all.

"Do you know...what kind of creature, waits for it's own slaughter?" she asked slowly, no one dared respond.

"Sheep." she answered quickly, turning away from the wardens, looking down at her sword.

"…...sheep..." she sighed, raising her sword and spinning around; the blade sliced the heads of both wardens clean off.

"No-!" Tristan growled, his hand on the handle of his sword, Stone stopped him.

Now the slaughter started, the Blackstones drew their swords and began cutting down the Iron Legionnaires. Tristan wouldn't sit idle.

"NO!" he used his hilt to bash Stone across the face.

He charged Apollyon, Cross ran to stop him, but the warden surprised them all when he threw the lawbringer over his shoulder and to the ground behind him.

He brought his sword down to cut her down, but she raised it quickly in defense; a single plated knee to his gut and a bash to his face from the hilt of her sword sent him down. Captains swarmed him, subduing the warden.

She observed the warden.

"Only a stray wolf, among the pack, would dare attack the alpha. Only one who doubts their leadership..." she looked directly into his eyes.

"These are Iron Legion soldiers! OUR PEOPLE! THEY SURRENDERED! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO KILL THEM!" he roared, only being struck by a captain.

"I'm looking into the eyes...of a creature...awaiting his slaughter...which will be granted." she sighed. He was bound, his sword and helmet taken. He growled as he struggled, shaking them around, thrashing, doing anything to fight them.

"No!" Jacklyn growled, but Cross stopped her this time. She was dead serious now, she wanted answers from her commander.

"Cross, what will they do to him?!" she asked, he sighed, shaking his head.

"Apollyon doesn't take betrayal lightly...he-...he'll be whipped...starved for a whole week, and after that, executed...by me at the headsman's block." He didn't like the idea of carrying this out on one of his own soldiers, but it was their laws.

Apollyon looked to the soldiers who had attacked her from the crowd.

"Welcome to the Blackstone Legion." she said calmly, not caring about what had just happened with Tristan.

Jacklyn watched as he was forced from the structure.

"Cross, when is this judgment carried out…?" she asked him with a dead serious tone.

"It's...immediate...the whipping will most likely be held tomorrow, some don't pass the week just due to madness..." he sighed, walking off with their force as it poured out. She just stood there in silence for several moments; until she broke.

"Tristan...no..." she fell to her knees.

"God...idiot! He knew it would only get him in a situation like this!" She said this, yet felt a stray tear fall from her eye.

She didn't want to see Apollyon kill Iron Legion soldiers mercilessly, but Tristan had chosen to commit treason and attack her...now he faced death.

" _There...there's only two options...watch him suffer for over a week before being killed or..."_ she looked to see him being dragged by several captains.

" _Risk treason, judgment AND execution to save him." she was torn._

But he was her best friend, and she knew he would do the same if not more for her.

" _I know what I must do..."_

* * *

 **A** **N:**

 **-Fienden er her! Lyden av alarmen!: The enemy is here! Sound the alarm!-**

 **-Jeg skal kvele deg med dine egne innollver!: I will strangle you with your own entrails!-**

 **I thought I'd add a bit of cultural diversity, I used Norwegian because I do not know what language the vikings in For Honor, could be Danish, Old Norwegian, Old Danish, I don't know. So things took a turn for the worse, hope this surprised you all. Next chapter may possibly have a time jump. Not sure. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So coming back from chapter 5, Tristan's been imprisoned for "betrayal". Now after this chapter, the knight campaign will be over, I'll be jumping through the viking campaign, but there will be a gap in between it and Jacklyn's side. My plan is to eventually have the three factions meet up, BUT, not in the same way the game did; nor will the events after the viking campaign last long. I won't specify how so, but trust me that IT WILL! Now this story will take a sudden turn downhill when the time jump happens. You know how it goes, R &R.**

* * *

 **(Ashfield, near the border of Valkenheim)**

Tristan jerked at his bindings holding him against the wooden post he was tied to. The warden wasn't even stripped of his armor, bar his helmet, and this weighed him down, disabling him from climbing the beam of wood. Apollyon knew what she was doing when maintaining prisoners.

His sword and helmet were only a few yards away from him; he could see the bloody chopping block, awaiting him after the week.

At least he would go down having discovered the truth, and dying for the right side. He could in the end, accept his fate, that he attempted to put an end to the warlord Apollyon; the very enemy to peace.

Two soldiers laughed at him, tied up like a dog awaiting it's master.

"A fearsome warden, one of the greatest orders of warriors, yet here sits member of it, like a poor pup." the soldier spat inches away from him.

The warden looked up at them, his will never faltering.

"If I were you, I'd not look into my eyes; it's bad luck to look into the eyes of something you're about to kill." he chuckled, they were not amused.

One leaned down and backhanded the warden. The knight spat into the man's face; earning a punch directly to the face.

"That's the problem with you Iron Legionnaires; you're all too fucking proud. No matter...the Blackstone Legion will put you people in your place eventually. Then, we'll be so powerful that not even the Iron Legion, Dawn Empire, and the Viking Tribes combined would stand a chance." the captain growled.

The thought of the three factions made Tristan's eyes narrow a bit, it would be a definite sight to see. Knights, Vikings, and Samurai all fighting alongside each other; it would be a force to reckon with.

"As if they would ever join forces, the Vikings would sooner slaughter each other than face a devilish army." the man-at-arm growled, the captain laughed in agreement.

"The vikings may fall, but the Chosen would sooner die than watch the likes of you, destroy their home without a fight." Tristan growled, they both laughed at that.

"The likes of US?! Ha! Does that include your 'Friend', the female warden?" the captain said in a different manner, Tristan's eyes widened.

"Leave Jacklyn out of this." the warden said in a deadly manner, the two laughed.

"Even I'll admit, she's a fine specimen of a woman, one I wouldn't mind seeing stripped of her armor." the man-at-arm chuckled.

"Stay. Away. from her." Tristan warned him, but they laughed again.

"May have to work a bit closer with her from now on...after all, there's now an empty bedroll in her tent." the captain growled.

"Touch her and I swear to you I'll-!"

"You'll what?! You're tied to this beam, and by tomorrow, you'll be whipped to the edge of death, then starved for the week, and executed. You're useless to anyone as of now. For all you know, someone could have your precious Jacklyn now." he laughed.

Tristan pressed his head against the beam, they were right; he couldn't do a single thing about what would happen during this time.

Suddenly, a longsword was buried into the captain's chest, he roared in agony before being shoved to the ground, the sword came back around and cut his head off. The man-at-arm didn't have time to react before the sword was buried into his neck like a hammer being driven into a nail.

"Jacklyn!" Tristan sighed, relief filling him.

"C'mon!" she cut the rope.

"We have to hurry, it won't be long til the patrols find them." she walked over and grabbed his sword; she looked to him and tossed it to him. He grabbed the blade and instantly familiarized himself with his sword. She walked over and handed his helmet to him.

She cleaned her blade off on the tabard the captain wore before dropping his corpse again.

They began to sneak under the cover of the dark, he sensed a wave of unease about her. Something was off about her mood.

His suspicions were met when they reached the edge of the encampment, and she stopped dead in her tracks.

She took off her helmet, gesturing for him to do the same. She dropped hers onto the ground.

"There's a horse awaiting you a mile out of the camp, use it til you're finally free of Apollyon's troops." she sighed; his eyes widened.

"What do you mean a horse awaiting 'you'? Jacklyn...you're coming with me, right?" he asked seriously, not believing that she'd remain with this band of cutthroats.

"I'm sorry Tristan...but...I can't..." she sighed sadly.

"Why not? We can tell the Iron Legion of Apollyon's betrayal, bring the legions here and put an end to this!" she only shook her head.

"I need to stay, if we both go, they'll know it was I who killed the guards, and if we're caught, we both die. But if they think you escaped, killed the guards, and if you're caught, I can free you again. And if they come after you, I can lead them away from you...get the legions attention and bring Apollyon down." she sighed, knowing time was growing slimmer by the minute.

"When...when do you think we'll see each other again?" he asked her.

"I...I'm not sure...but I can say this, it won't be just overnight til we do." she sighed, sadness evident.

They could hear a commotion from the camp, she knew they were almost out of time.

"You need to go!" she ordered him, he backed away a bit; she knew they may not see each other again for a long time, she needed to tell him something important before they parted.

"Tristan, wait!" she called; he stopped and turned back to her, she jogged to him.

When in proximity of each other, she reached out and pulled him by the back of his head. She pulled him until their lips met.

His eyes exploded, not expecting this to happen; it was like sparks of excitement jolting within their minds, his warm lips pressed firmly against her full, soft lips.

He felt her moan slightly into the kiss as they released their pent up emotions into the contact; they had both wanted this, a weight left their shoulders.

They slowly parted, her light, brown eyes staring beautifully into his dark green eyes.

"Come back to me in one piece...and with your own army at your back." she spoke, her forehead pressed against his.

"Goodbye...Jacklyn." he pulled away. He turned to leave, but he stopped dead in his tracks. He reached behind him and grabbed his dagger and it's sheathe. He walked back to her and placed the blade in her plate and chainmail covered hand, closing her fingers around it.

"Hold onto this for me." She was speechless, his most prized possession...and he just gave it to her.

"Good luck..." she sighed, turning to the camp. She latched his dagger and it's sheathe onto her belt.

 **(Three Months later)**

Three months had passed since Tristan escaped execution, much had transpired. They had fought directly into the central trade village of the Warborn and viking tribes. One bridge that led into their land only required a peacekeeper to bring down.

The peacekeeper's name was Mercy; a blonde, sly, and silent killer. When not in her gear, the woman was far from unattractive among men. She had a sharp, well toned skinned face, bright blue eyes, and flowing blonde hair; the peacekeeper also had a body built for what she did. It was slim, long legged, and athletic.

She had seen Holden Cross lead the charge finally as they brought down a warborn fortress that stood in their way; he fought his way through the vikings to bring the army in.

Back to the present, Jacklyn was escorting a battering ram to break into a viking village; one that Apollyon was particularly interested in.

Jacklyn sighed as the battering ram reached the gate to Svengard, it had been stressful defending it in the slow approach.

She pulled it back and activated the mechanism; the large ram bashed into the gate. What she failed to see was a large harpoon thrown into the gears at the top. Jacklyn tried to ram the gate again, but the lever wouldn't budge.

A soldier pointed to the top of the ram, she nodded, beginning her climb to the top of the ram.

She reached the top and forcefully ripped the harpoon from the gears of the ram's pull mechanism. On the wall, a large brute of a viking ordered his soldiers to fall back inside.

He grabbed a shield and sword, before leaping onto the ram; Jacklyn took a step back by how large this man was. He had a wolf pelt around his shoulder, light chainmail and leather armor covering his body; on his head was a helmet covering down to his eyes, and had long eagle wings extending at the sides.

He had a long, groomed, gray beard trailing from his face; this had to be the jarl.

"Gudmundr..." she readied herself; the viking was legendary among the Warborn along with the viking people. He had been a general who turned the tide of the barbarian wars that took place before the cataclysm.

Another thing that changed their world, the barbarians had threatened every faction; this was one of the few times the Iron Legion, Dawn Empire, and the Viking Tribes stood united. The vikings provided a naval force and a vast army of bloodthirsty, yet coordinated soldiers. The samurai had been perfect for performing guerrilla attacks on the barbarians in their own forests; the knights had been the main adversaries in the war, having the heaviest infantry to form a wall of armor and swords.

But back to now, Gudmundr had his shield raised, his sword at the ready. Jacklyn readied her sword, this wouldn't be a simple duel.

The jarl charged, shield first, and bashed right into her. She almost fell off the ram, if not for the metal guard rails on each side. She rolled out of the way when he brought his sword down, the blade only struck metal.

She grabbed him by the back and threw him off his feet. He barely blocked his shield in time to stop her sword thrust. He kicked her leg, making her yelp as it almost made her fall; when she fell, her leg almost bent the wrong way, but she saved herself when throwing her hands forward to stop the fall.

She stood up and readied herself again, he tried to bash her with his shield again, but she dodged it. She used her hilt to bash him across the back of his head. He doubled over as he forced himself to walk it off.

When they stared holes straight through each other, the ram broke the gate down. The large doors flew open and fell off their hinges. One of the vikings' catapult boulders struck the ram, Jacklyn fell back as the ram collapsed. She tumbled and rolled down until she struck the ground. The cool, snow covered ground collided with the burning, throbbing sensation in her head.

Her vision went dark for several minutes; when they reopened, standing over her, was Apollyon.

"On your feet." she said sternly. The warlord leaned down and pulled Jacklyn roughly from the ground and to her feet. She walked off the exhaustion and resumed her duties.

She looked around, seeing the Blackstone soldiers pour into the village, buildings were burning.

" _I'll never forget what haunted me that day."_

" _I was no stranger to sacking a fort, but why did this feel so off-color?"_

She dismissed these thoughts and made her way through Svengard, cutting their soldiers down left and right as they got in her way.

When she found Gudmundr again, she took a step back when she saw a man-at-arm pounced on by a large, black furred wolf. He screamed in agony before Gudmundr drove his sword into the soldier's skull.

Jacklyn looked right into Gudmundr's eyes as it seemed a whole pack of wolves stood at his back, she could only ready herself.

"Forberede å dø!" he roared.

The wolves now moved in, appearing to surround the warden. She could only hold in a defensive stance.

The first wolf ran at her from the left side, the warden raised her sword and used it to strike the wolf, it fell back, stunned. Jacklyn drove her blade into it's torso. She hated hearing the sound of a dog or wolf's demise, but for her survival, she had to endure.

She began to swing her sword at the wolves whenever they leaped at her. The wolves would never prepare themselves to be impaled on her sword.

The last wolf yelped as her sword was thrust into it's gut, she now turned to face Gudmundr; she saw a tear fall from his eye while looking upon his wolves,...dead.

He roared, charging her; she blocked an attack from him before kicking him in the gut. She darted around him and brought her sword down onto his back. A bloody gash was left from her attack. He growled in pain, stepping back.

She charged him now, shoulder bashing the viking through the entrance to the inner section of the village. He was about to fight back, but his soldiers held him back.

"Gå min Jarl! Vi vil holde henne tilbake! Og på slutten av dette slaget, vi ønsker deg velkommen til Odin mjød-hall, med åpne armer, i Valhalla!" they spoke seriously, the Jarl hesitantly walked away before running further into the village.

The soldiers didn't last long as Jacklyn broke through their line of three in a matter of seconds. She stabbed the first with her longsword, swung around and beheaded the second, and as the third stood up, she held her sword like a mace, and slammed the blade into his skull.

She stood back as the Blackstone troops poured in. She looked around and her eyes widened upon seeing innocent people running in fear. An old woman cried on her knees as the building in front of her burned.

"These are homes…" she whispered to herself; things were getting worse and worse as they pushed through the village.

The Blackstones' were so occupied with fighting that they missed Gudmundr slip by and make his way towards the great hall.

She ran past the battle in pursuit of him, determined to end this duel honorably.

When she had him, she almost collapsed back in shock.

" _I knew then, what haunted me that day."_

Gudmundr was on his knees and stared in terror and dread at the great hall as it burned.

" _I...was on the wrong side..."_

She was shocked; the warden looked back to yet again, see the warborn soldiers and people being cut down in their own home.

She looked to his sword...she leaned down and took hold of it. She admired the craftsmanship, it was a fine sword...fit for a jarl.

She slid it across the ground til it stopped in front of him.

He looked at it, before reaching up and throwing his helmet away. He took up his sword and looked straight into her eyes behind her helmet.

"Du... du riddere storm landsbyen min... du brenne våre hjem, slakte mine soldater og uunngåelig vil sulte mitt folk! Hvis dette skal skje... så jeg vil dø med en siste, strålende kampen." he growled, readying himself.

He had a new rage about him, the anger of love for his people and homeland, and a hatred for her and the legion. He began wildly swinging his sword, she barely had time to dodge each of them. She raised her sword to block an attack, but the force behind his attack broke her defense and made her arms go numb.

She darted backward to regain her energy to fight, the viking was fighting harder than before.

He lunged with his shield first, she barely dodged it and drove her blade into his side. He roared, using his sword's hilt to bash her across the face. Her helmet almost fell off from the force behind his blow. She growled and drove her hilt into his gut. He was instantly winded by the feeling of metal bash into his stomach.

He doubled over and tried to put air back into his body. When he swung back at her with his sword, the wound at his side only tore further.

He roared in agony as he fell to the ground. The mighty viking jarl tried to stay on his knees even, but his strength slipped from him every second.

She sighed, driving her sword into the ground. His grim face and aged features were weak now; this viking was now dying.

"You...you fought well." she said, trying to give him SOME satisfaction, he spat in her direction.

"Go. To. Hell!" he growled, he coughed. He coughed heavily, until she noticed his breathing ceased. The jarl stopped moving, his eyes lifeless.

She stepped back, she felt herself leave her own body, looking from a new set of eyes upon the terror of what happened below.

People were being slaughtered, soldiers, executed, food and homes was being burned.

She felt someone else behind her. She turned to see Mercy standing directly behind her. The peacekeeper's mask was in her hand as Mercy stared upon the warden with a blank expression.

"Mercy..." Jacklyn said suddenly, not turning to look at her.

"Why are we ACTUALLY, here? I think you know..." Jacklyn now finally turned to look upon Mercy, who's face went from blank to serious.

"Famine." she said suddenly.

"This place houses their seed grain. There will be no new harvest. By winter, they will be killing each other over what little food is left." Mercy said calmly. Jacklyn's eyes were wide with fear and shock.

She doubted her own place in the legion. THIS, is not what she took an oath to fight for...tyranny...terror...destruction.

"I...am a warden..." she whispered to herself.

She looked at Tristan's dagger, almost hearing his voice say,

" _A warden's oaths...are not easily broken."_ she shook her head, knowing Tristan had been right about Apollyon all along. She, was serving the wrong warlord.

She took off her helmet, revealing her sweat coated, hair and face. Her brown eyes were filled with anger, yet a hint of daring and righteous nature.

Mercy was confused by the look the warden was giving her.

Jacklyn reached up, and with an iron grip, ripped her medallion from her own neck; The medallion resembling her allegiance to the Blackstone Legion as a warden.

She held it close to mercy, a passion to courage in the warden's eyes.

"I took an oath...to fight for peace." Jacklyn looked at her and the medallion once more, before with a growl, throwing it into the distant section of the village.

She ripped her sword from the ground and looked to Mercy once again.

"So did you..." she turned and began walking.

"All of you."

* * *

" **Du... du riddere storm landsbyen min... du brenne våre hjem, slakte mine soldater og uunngåelig vil sulte mitt folk! Hvis dette skal skje... så jeg vil dø med en siste, strålende kampen." -** "You ... the Knights storm the village ... you burn our homes, slaughter my soldiers and inevitably will starve my people! If this to happen ... so I will die with a last, glorious fight."

" **Gå min Jarl! Vi vil holde henne tilbake! Og på slutten av dette slaget, vi ønsker deg velkommen til Odin mjød-hall, med åpne armer, i Valhalla!" -** "Go my Jarl! We will hold her back! And at the end of this battle, a warm welcome to Odin Mead-Hall, with open arms, in Valhalla!"

" **Forberede å dø!" -** "Prepare to die!"

 **SO! That will conclude the knight side of the story for now, I can't promise when we will see Jacklyn or Tristan again, BUT, it will happen, but not in the way the game actually brings the warden back. So this chapter took longer to write than I expected. I can't say when I'll start the next chapter, but when I do, it'll definitely involve everyone's favorite Raider from For Honor.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So yeah, as I stated, for a while, Tristan nor Jacklyn will be mentioned; maybe seen in a cameo I put in there, but it still may not happen. Now as a description for the Raider's side, there will not be 2 Raiders, nor will there be 2 Orochi later. This will be interesting, as I'm so used to talking about the knights, now it's gonna be entirely viking for a while, then samurai. Know that when I bring the samurai into this, they'll speak Japanese from the Viking's POV. And I don't think I'll use any OLD language for the story, as I can't begin to find translations for what I write. Oh well. R &R.**

* * *

 **(Apollyon's story)**

" ** _It did not take long for my lesson to spread across the whole of Valkenheim. But in the following winter, a lone Raider rose among the clan known as the 'Warborn'. That Raider set out to reunite their people."_ **

…

" _Sometimes a viking is born who carried the spark of gods: Raiders, we call them. It is a name that can summon armies. Ruthless, fearless, made for battle. The Dane Axe was the mightiest weapon of our ancestors; they wield it without mercy. The moment of a viking's death is chosen by fate. So what use have they of armor? ...Or of fear?"_

…

 **(Valkenheim)**

" _Blood. Much had been spilled when Apollyon attacked our lands. The Warborn clan, nearly collapsed; other, rival tribes began attacking the once mighty tribe, until it was forced into hiding. Until the next winter came upon the land...that's when I stepped in."_

" _A year since Apollyon came. Our people starved. But the worst of us fell upon each other. Like beasts. Growing fat on their own people's misery. Ragnar was one of those. Even as people die from hunger or the cold, he raids and pillages strongholds, taking every scrap of food; leaving none for the people."_

A lone viking stronghold sat under the snow falling sky. It bustled life but little sound; the most that could be heard was the feast being held at the great hall atop the hill within the village. Five guards stood watch outside the gate, all wearing little armor; some leather, and metal helmets. Nothing more.

" _And so...I came down from the mountains."_

A sliver of movement was seen within the thick of the forest, the lead guard gestured for one to investigate.

The soldier grumbled as he slowly walked into the bushes and trees. He instantly felt uneasy; sensing he wasn't alone.

" _I joined the Warborn. And then we did something about it."_

He heard a sudden movement and spun around, only to be struck down by an axe.

The guards at the gate stood in silence, awaiting their companion. The silence was broken when a disembodied head, the same head and helmet of the guard who went into the woods, was thrown back at them.

They looked up instantly when they heard a commotion from across the bridge. They nearly ran at the sight of a lone Raider along with a Valkyrie, Berserker, and a small army of viking marauders in light blue paint and colors charged directly at them.

This raider was different; he had a metal helmet upon his head that had two horns on both sides and curved forward and pointed upward to the sky, they had brass and gold rings forged into the bone. The helmet only covered the back and sides sides of his head along with his eyes; revealing his braided, and ring tied, brown beard along with his braided line of hair trailing from the back of his helmet.

The guards weren't prepared for the Raider to crush through them as if they weren't even there. He threw the gates open himself, leaving his fellow Warborn to finish the guards as they entered the village.

Viking swordsmen outnumbered the Raider by three as they surrounded him; big mistake. When the first one went to attack him, he blocked his attack instantly, and charged the swordsman. He grabbed him in a tackling stance, and threw the man almost over his shoulder as he didn't stop running.

When he reached a wall, he threw the man down, and kneed him in the face. The soldier, in a daze, slowly stood up, only to have an axe driven into his skull. The raider looked back to see the swordsmen approaching him again. He roared as he pulled a single sweeping motion with his axe.

The blade swung around and beheaded both of the swordsmen. The raider looked to one of their garrison buildings; he saw a brazier next to it as well. He kicked it over, the flames instantly set the door alight, it spread across the building, ceasing the soldiers from charging out to fight.

"Avenge the villagers!" the valkyrie roared, impaling a marauder on her spear.

"No mercy! Not after they showed us none!" the berserker growled as he drove one of his axes into a soldier's throat.

"That gate; burn it!" the valkyrie ordered, the raider complied.

The raider grabbed what looked to be a large pouch of a dark dust of some sort. He used a torch near him to light a string leading into the bag. He threw it at a gate blocking them from proceeding.

In a matter of seconds, the pouch, and the entire gate erupted in fire. It didn't take long for their path to be clear. The raider led them in and over to a stack of barrels; he used the head of his axe to tear the lid off.

"Ha ha! The food!" he roared with a hearty grin. The soldiers around them cheered.

"Told you." the valkyrie said calmly, the berserker kept laughing.

"Come on! It's what we came for! Let's find the rest! For our people!" the raider growled.

"Runa, take Helvar and find the second stash, I'll search for where they horde most of it." they nodded, Runa led Helvar and about half their force with her. The raider charged through the village; throwing his firebombs into garrison buildings, and at archer towers.

He burned down the gate leading to the food, a warlord, valkyrie, and two swordsmen stood in his way. Two more stood at his side; Runa and Helvar.

"Found the food. Thought you could use more help; seems we were right." he chuckled.

The trio charged the other tribesmen. Runa bashed the other valkyrie in the face with her light shield. Helvar took on the swordsmen, blocking and returning attacks with his dual axes.

The raider charged and pushed the warlord to the ground; he brought his foot down on the man's shield, and brought his entire axe down into the warlord's chest and upper gut.

Runa blocked an attack, and then thrust her spear into the other valkyrie's gut; she proceeded to flip it over her shoulder, and thrust it into the other woman's throat.

Helvar beheaded one swordsman, kicked the other one to the ground, and began repeatedly driving both his axes into the soldier. With the soldiers out of the way, the raider broke open the barrels and door to the food horde.

"Ragnar has brought us bounty!" he cheered, earning a war cry from the Warborn around him.

"To the great hall!" he ordered, Runa and Helvar at his side.

"We're with you, Theoden." Runa growled, the rush of battle had returned to the Warborn; the clan hadn't fought this well since Apollyon invaded their lands.

They all stood just outside the great hall; Helvar began pelting the doors with the guards' own axes.

When one finally opened the door to see what was happening,

"Who-?" another axe struck him directly in the face, he fell back dead.

"What's going on out there?!" a husky, raspy voice roared. A large brute of a raider stepped out of the hall, he wore a helmet that held a large skull upon the top; Ragnar.

He looked upon Theoden and growled.

"You…" he growled.

"Face me!" Theoden demanded; the other raider chuckled, throwing the doors wide open.

"Ha! Come on in then!" he stepped inside to ready himself.

Theoden prepared himself, his axe in hand as he, without a hint of fear, entered Ragnar's hall. Runa and Helvar, along with their Warborn rushed in to do battle.

The two raiders charged each other; they struck each other like the impact of a drum. It was mainly a battle of strength; Theoden would get a hit in, Ragnar would return with one just as hard.

The Warborn and guards of the stronghold fought as the two dueled. Ragnar spun his axe in a whirlwind of rage; Theoden ducked under it and grabbed the raider before carrying him directly into a wooden post.

Theoden kneed Ragnar in the face, the other raider only stood up as he shook the spinning feeling from his mind. He used the butt of his axe to strike Theoden across the face.

"You're no raider!" he growled, bringing his axe down to leave a large slice on Theoden's back.

"You Warborn are all the same! You're weak! The worst warriors of out people!" he roared, attempting to behead Theoden, who blocked the attack just in time, using a foot to kick Ragnar in the gut.

"You call us weak?!" Theoden struck him across the face with the butt of his axe.

"Only a true weakling would prey upon his OWN PEOPLE! You steal, pillage, and slaughter the starved people of Valkenheim!" Theoden roared.

He swing his axe upward, leaving a huge gash along Ragnar's chest, he shoved the other raider into a post and moved to behead him.

Ragnar dodged the attack, moving to leave. He pushed a Warborn soldier into Theoden's path, who the raider threw over his shoulder. Ragnar threw one of his own soldiers in the raider's way, which Theoden sent on his back dead with his axe. The other raider threw two more into his path; Theoden shoved them both against a post and out of his way.

He saw Ragnar leaping into a horse.

"Oh, like hell!" Theoden growled as Ragnar sped off. Theoden jumped onto the other horse stabled there and gave chase to Ragnar.

The chase commenced; Ragnar had him in distance, but Theoden slowly caught up to him. The two passed the ongoing skirmish between Ragnar's soldiers and the Warborn. Ragnar's soldiers began pursuing Theoden.

One rode up alongside him, he moved his axe to his right hand and struck the horse, causing them to collapse and roll.

It was a hard ride, filled with him dodging debris from the battle, fighting off Ragar's soldiers chasing him, and Ragnar's own firebombs.

"Why Won't. You. Die!" Ragnar roared, having run out of firebombs, yet Theodin still pursued him.

Theodin held his axe in his left hand when he spotted something; a small throwing axe stuck in a tree stump only a few yards in front of him. He reached out with his free hand and took hold of the axe.

He marked his target, pulled his arm back, and with a growl, threw the axe right at Ragnar. The axe struck the raider's back, causing him to fall from his horse with a groan of pain.

When Theoden finally had him, he got off the horse and sent Ragnar sprawling with the butt of his axe.

"What you've done is wrong!" he got closer to Ragnar.

"You feast, while all around you people starve?" he brought his axe down on Ragnar's own axe, breaking the blade from the shaft of the other raider's weapon before using the butt yet again to send Ragnar to the ground a few feet away. He pointed his axe directly at Ragnar.

"You and your warriors will learn to live like the rest of us, or you will become food for the crows!" Theoden roared, Ragnar spat at him.

"Idiot child! Might as well ask me to pick up on-" Ragnar grabbed the severed blade of his axe and swung it back at Theoden, "farming!" he roared, but Theoden quickly blocked it and sent him back down.

Ragnar coughed up blood. "We're Vikings!" he roared, Theoden lightly paced in front of him.

"So that's a 'no', then?" Theoden asked slowly, Ragnar opened his arms wide and grinned evilly.

"VALHALLA…!" he growled, cut short when Theoden swung his axe directly into his throat; Ragnar fell to the ground dead. Theoden had known Ragnar in the past...the two were once close allies, but turned mortal enemies later.

Runa and Helvar, along with Ragnar's remaining 'army' stood watching it happen. He looked to the soldier in front, who appeared to be leading them.

Theoden took a breather as he rested his axe in his left hand and approached the soldier.

"So you're in charge now?" he asked, the soldier looked back at his troops and Ragnar's bleeding corpse, nodding.

"Join us..." Theoden said in a deathly serious manner.

The soldier sighed, "We are with you." he sheathed his sword; the soldiers all began to do the same. Helvar and Runa both began laughing. With Ragnar's entire force under the Warborn colors, that was just more soldiers for them.

" _They weren't much to look at...but, it was a start."_

…

 **(Hours later)**

The Warborn had taken refuge for the cold night in Ragnar's stronghold after clearing it of corpses and putting fires out.

Luckily, no villagers lived in this place, so no innocent lives were taken during the attack.

Theoden sat alone at a table within the hall, the others were either celebrating their victory or asleep. It was quiet within the great hall, he had taken most of his gear off; leather shoulder guards, wrist covers and gloves laid a few feet away with his chest straps alongside the freshly cleaned axe. His helmet sat in front of him on the table; all he had on was his pants, boots, and a poorly crafted shirt that was held together by poor stitching.

He had grim, yet narrow features, mostly hidden by his long beard. His hair was all tied into braids at the back of his head; he also had dark brown eyes, usually hidden by his helmet.

He sensed someone's presence with him; he turned to see the familiar face of Runa.

"I remember a time when you would celebrate victory." she said suddenly, he chuckled.

"Well, when you lead a successful attack for the first time, it tires you out; can't handle Helvar's drinking contests for once. I'd be out after three rounds." he chuckled again, this time earning a quick laugh from her. She had a light, yet raspy voice.

Her long, blonde hair draped over her shoulders; it wasn't tied into braids at the moment, leaving curled waves of dark blonde hair. She had a soft face, accommodated with her bright blue eyes. She had a light linen shirt on along with her heavy cloth patched pants that led down to her boots. She had her armor off along with her shield and spear.

Her body was deceiving, under her gear and equipment, she could almost be mistaken for a man if not for her obvious chest and smaller build. But when out of her equipment, there was nothing constricting her; she had long, muscular legs, a flat stomach that got slimmer as it went further down to her waist. Her arms were the only visible signs of who she really was; they weren't even flexed, yet he could see the muscles that had taken her years to work for.

He stood up and finally looked upon her, the two were very close now.

"You know, I'm glad you came with us. I don't think we could have won today without you." she smirked, he also smirked.

"You didn't do too bad today. Gotta give you some credit." he laughed, she chuckled along with him.

He sighed and looked into her eyes.

"You know that...our next opponent...is Siv...right?" he asked her, she nodded. It wouldn't be an easy fight for the Warborn.

"Don't worry about it though..." he reached down and pulled her to look at him.

"Siv won't be a problem...you just need to promise me something." he spoke softly.

"What's that?" she asked gently.

"That you don't drink too much tonight. AND that you stick close to me or Helvar." they both laughed, even though he was serious about the last part.

"I remember when you and Ragnar used to...be friends...you two were always caught drunk in the mead halls." she laughed, he chuckled as well.

"Yeah. Me, him, even Helvar...but that all changed when-"

"I arrived to the clan?" she asked, he shook his head.

"Partially. When he tried to court you, despite that I was already doing so at the time. After that, he wanted nothing to do with us..." he sighed; she felt responsible now.

"Why did you choose me? Over your best friend?" she asked seriously.

He sighed heavily.

"If he had truly been my best friend..." he leaned down and caressed her cheek gently, "he wouldn't have chosen a life of hatred and greed over his refusal to deny his own jealousy..." he smiled gently, as did she.

She reached up, placing her hand on his strong cheek, looking into his eyes.

"You know...you really do look much more handsome without your helmet." she whispered.

They both leaned in, just til their lips pressed firmly against each others. They felt their passion begin to leave and it was replaced with want, need: lust.

They began to kiss each other roughly. He suddenly picked her up, which she accepted by wrapping her strong legs around his waist. He shoved her onto the table as they continued to kiss. She reached up and tried to lift his shirt off, but when it didn't budge, she accidentally tore it into two.

She winced apologetically, he shrugged.

"Don't worry...I didn't like that shirt anyway..." he said calmly before her lips collided with his again.

It seemed everyone WAS celebrating that night.

Standing above the stronghold...was a lone figure. It appeared to be a knight sitting upon a horse. The rider looked upon the village for a few more moments before pulling back and galloping off into the shade of night.

* * *

 **So? How did I do with my first chapter of the viking story? I hope I did well because I personally loved the entire viking storyline; did I go too fast with the raider and Runa? I wanted there to be some romantic connection since I JUST flared Jacklyn and Tristan before they both go MIA. So I'll hopefully have chapter 8 up soon, but I doubt tomorrow is when it'll happen. R &R. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I've now introduced a ship between the Raider and Runa, I don't know if any other stories have this. I'm really enjoying how this is turning out, but it'll still be a while before we see any sign of Tristan, Jacklyn, or any of the Samurai characters. So this chapter's gonna be centered around the second mission of the viking campaign, but I don't know if they actual battle scene will last very long, maybe half this chapter and then I'll transition to some kind of ending scene. I'll just see how this goes, kinda winging half this chapter.**

* * *

 **(Valkenheim, near Siv's fortress)**

The small Warborn army slowly approached the fort; as a warning, there were pikes erected along the path, viking heads placed on them as a sign of fear and to not trifle with the owners of the fort. The Raider thought little of it as his sight was focused intently on the fort.

"Siv's work..." Runa growled, Helvar nearly fell back at the sight.

"That's just barbaric!" he growled, but Runa chuckled at this, he could only see her blue eyes, the rest of her face hidden by her helmet.

"I've seen you take scalps." she chuckled, he just awkwardly stuttered.

"I-It's different." he spoke quickly and remained silent.

Theoden took a few steps closer, they followed, but he quickly raised his hand to signal them to halt.

He looked at the watchtower to their left, and a bridge leading to another section of Siv's territory. He saw cages; filled cages.

"Hmmmm..." he thought, they were most likely Warborn, Siv liked to take their people captive before torturing them later.

"Those are warborn troops; almost barely guarded. They'd prove valuable if we free them..." he began to walk off towards the tower, Runa now stepped from their force.

"You're going alone?" she asked him, he only nodded.

"I'll be less likely to draw Siv's attention if I go alone, I won't create a commotion on my own. I can pick off the guards and free the vikings out here." he turned back and marched off.

"So we'll just, wait for your signal then?!" Helvar asked, earning no response from the Raider.

Runa looked to Helvar curiously. "Helvar, tell me, how do Siv and Theoden know each other?" she asked him, he shook his head.

"They used to be shield siblings, like Ragnar, they were once close friends...but a few years before Apollyon came, she wanted to break away from the Warborn tribe; they ended up disagreeing. And when she challenged him to an honorable duel, it ended in a stalemate. Since then, she built her tribe up from a group of mercenaries, to leading guerrilla attacks on the Warborn tribe." he shuddered at the pikes, she was disgusted by Siv's means of leaving a message.

Theoden was face to face with a berserker guarding the prisoners in the watchtower. The berserker charged him, he quickly blocked his attack and ripped the small axe from the other man's hands. He used the butt of his axe to bash the berserker across the face; he moved a bit and drove the blade of his axe into the other man's gut.

He looked to the cage, a couple marauders and a berserker. He used his axe to break open the lock; the rushed out and armed themselves.

"Fight with us vikings!" he pointed to their small army; they laughed as they ran to join the Warborn troops.

He sighed, "Vikings in cages. That's just wrong." he chuckled a but before running to free the other Warborn soldiers.

Marauders stood in his way, he growled, the raider wanted to avoid Siv's troops spotting him, he had no choice now. He roared as he charged directly into them; he knocked one to the ground, he used the butt of his axe to bash another to the ground, and followed up by grabbing the third one by his throat and throwing him back.

He lifted his axe up before bringing it down onto the marauder he knocked down; the blade went right into his gut. He drove his axe into the second one's throat; he span back around and brought his axe down into the last one's skull.

He growled, continuing his way to the cages.

They were startled when he returned, he seemed fine; the rest of the Warborn soldiers Siv had outside the fort joined them.

Siv's lone scout ran back into the fort and reported that the Warborn were here; she looked over the wall, seeing her soldiers outside were dead. She knew there was only one viking alive who could bring the Warborn back from their collapse.

"RAIDER! THEODEN! I KNOW IT'S YOU! SHOW YOURSELVES, COWARDS!" she roared from atop the wall.

Theoden looked back to the Warborn and gestured for them to march. They began moving, Helvar, Runa, and the other berserkers Theoden had freed, marched at his sides.

Soon they were only yards from Siv's fort. Her entire force charged out to meet them in battle.

"FOR THE WARBORN!" he roared, charging at the other small army of vikings. The Warborn troops and his companions were quickly after him. The two small armies clashed, Theoden made large gaps in their ranks as his allies filled in the gaps quickly.

Runa impaled a soldier on her spear, throwing the corpse back; she bashed a marauder with her shield, which Helvar drove one of his axes into their skull.

Helvar blocked an attack from a marauder and drove his free ave into the soldier's back. He shoved the soldier back, only for Theoden to swing his axe around to behead the soldier.

The three cut the marauders down left and right; Siv's troops stood no chance it seemed as the Warborn cut their path through her soldiers.

Theoden shoved a berserker to the ground before driving his axe into the viking's skull; he saw the gate open, he could only guess more were on the way.

Siv roared as she drove one of her axes into a soldier's shoulder; she drove her other axe into the opposite shoulder.

She scanned through the two armies of vikings around her.

"RAIDER!" she roared, the soldiers began to stop fighting and stare at her in fear.

"RAIDER!" she roared again, it was only silent.

"THEODEN! FACE ME!" she roared; Theoden walked from the crowd, she dropped the corpse and focused on him, an evil grin on her face.

"What are YOU, doing with the Warborn?!" she mocked him, he just shook his helmeted head.

"You talk too much." he sighed, readying his axe.

She leaped at him, both axes raised to bring down into his skull; the raider raised his axe to block her attack, but she tricked and swiped at his side with one of her axes. The blade left a small gash on his side.

He groaned and grabbed her to throw her away from him. He swung his axe and broke through her defense, she was unprepared for it. He shoved her and threw her over his shoulder. He slammed her into a barrel and threw his knee into her face.

He backed away, she stood up, chuckling.

"That all you've got?!" she growled, he sighed.

She charged him again, he this time stood to the side and close-lined her with his axe. She was on her hands and knees, spitting curses at him.

"You think you're better than me?! she growled, almost like a rabid animal.

He dodged her next attack quickly and brought his axe up, leaving a large gash in her back.

He knocked her to the ground, she continued to resist.

"You Warborn are weak!" she growled; the savage berserker leaped up to hit him, he quickly raised his weapon to block. Her axes were hindered by his axe's shaft.

"I...proved to you all I could build m...my own tribe. One thousand savage men and women, almost all vicious fighters, follow under my banner in our lands. I showed you Warborn I was stronger and that I could alone overcome the Warborn...and I did...til…" she growled, unable to fight at the moment as she held her wound.

"Until now! You are defeated!" he sighed, his axe pointed at her.

"You try to refuse the past but you were once Warborn! It doesn't have to end with bloodshed!" he roared.

"I...I wouldn't be accepted, even if I wanted to merge with the Warborn!" she growled, but he shook his head.

"We're vikings dammit! If we held onto the past, we'd be nothing but barbarians. Just lay down your arms, join us! And in turn, we'll not only spare your people, but lead you to a future of glory." he growled, she sighed in defeat.

She was defeated, if they refused, her people would be killed...she really had no choice unless she wanted a slaughter to happen. It would only take days til the rest of the Warborn army arrived and destroy their lands.

She looked at her soldiers, nodding. "We...submit." she hissed, not liking any of this.

The Warborn instantly sheathed or lowered their weapons.

"Welcome to the Warborn." Theoden chuckled, but she felt nothing but shame.

…

They were finally freeing the Warborn prisoners, they hadn't expected Siv to have so many, but they came out in the dozens; Helvar's eyes widened as one of these Warborn looked familiar.

A large, stoic viking left the building, he had a steel helmet covered by a brown bear head, his body was covered in almost all hardened leather and chainmail armor. He removed his helmet, revealing his aged featured to the sunlight; he had a faded brown beard that was growing gray hair.

"Ha ha! What took ya so long?!" he chuckled in a sarcastic voice.

"Finding vikings you haven't pissed off Stigandr! Ha ha!" Helvar and Jarl Stigandr pulled close for an almost brother-like hug.

He looked to Runa, who only nodded, he shrugged it off, before he looked upon Theoden.

"My thanks, warrior." he bowed graciously. Theoden's face was only serious.

"Don't disappoint me, Jarl." Theoden spoke calmly, Stigandr looked back to Helvar before returning his focus to the raider. He began laughing.

He breathed for a moment, "Oh, I like you." he smirked as he extended a hand, Theoden shifted his axe to his side and took it in return.

…

"So...with Siv's and our armies combined with the rest of the minor tribes in Valkenheim, we have at least five thousand warriors." Theoden calculated it, Stigandr sighed.

"And what do we plan to do with five thousand vikings?" Stigandr asked, Helvar shrugged.

"That's what we don't have an answer to yet. I won't dare risk marching into Ashfield for revenge, Apollyon can wait; we need to do something that can show the people of Valkenheim we're still vikings...that we've not been defeated yet." Theoden sighed.

"We should start with taking back the rest of our land. The old docks and shipyards are in Blackstone control." Runa commented.

"Runa's right; we need to have a sense of safety knowing Apollyon's eye is no longer upon Valkenheim; the last thing we need is for her to bring an army." Helvar added to her stance.

"The knights will warn her if they know we're coming...but...if we were to have someone enter the shipyard and open the door...so we can bring our soldiers in, we could cut them down before they're prepared." Siv spoke suddenly, Theoden thought of it, it was a good plan.

"Someone who's quick to move but heavy enough to hold their own when outnumbered." Runa spoke quietly. They all had their helmets off; their strong facial features showing in the dim light of their braziers.

"We're needed here to get the army put together." Theoden pointed to himself, Runa and Siv. Rune's job was to head to the smaller villages and rally their soldiers; Theoden and Siv would arrange their army and prepare the troops.

"So...that's what we'll do; Helvar, you'll take a small force of troops to the shipyards...now...who could we send in to open the gate?" Theoden asked quietly, they heard Stigandr chuckle.

"Leave it to me." he chuckled, taking a swig of mead.

* * *

 **So I didn't like making this chapter, I got stalled several times making it. I'm just glad it's over, I tried to make the story different by leaving Siv alive. I'll try to do a bit more to change the story a little, moments like those. So my plan for the next chapter is the staging for the Great Raid. That'll be fun to write. See you all in chapter 9!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, sorry about the pause, I've been busy lately with school, I wanna get the vikings on track; the sooner I finish the main story of them and the samurai, the sooner I can continue on with my part of the story. I wanna get this going but yet again, I don't wanna have any time jumps to the samurai or through the viking storyline. It just wouldn't be fair. I may speed the story up from the Great Raid to the final part of the Viking story. I don't feel like that would be fair to just skip a large section of the game.**

* * *

 _ **(1 year previous to current events)**_

A lone knight hauled himself through the snow of Ashfield's winter; this knight was familiar.

A torn Blackstone insignia, now fading from no care for it and the weather's effects on it covered the back of the knight's tabard.

He saw a lone city in the distance; he had taken a month of hard walking to climb the mountain range of Ashfield. There was a lone city atop it he needed to visit. His horse followed behind him as he pulled the horse's reins.

He had been traveling for over a month after abandoning the Blackstone Legion.

The city that was erected in front of him was a glorious sight; a tall chapel stood above almost every other building, bar the central fort, styled castle in the center. Iron Legion flags flew in the cold, winter air.

He felt exhaustion grip his senses; he couldn't give up now. The horse breathed heavily, the beast was even more tired than he was.

His eyes became heavy, his arms were slow, holding his longsword after days of non-stop marching left him exhausted. His legs were numb, they burned as he forced them to move.

He felt his legs give out from under him, he moved the sword to break his fall, only to have the blade bury itself into the ground as he collapsed. He gripped the handle as he tried to stay awake.

The horse made sounds of fear, he could hear a rumbling on the snow covered ground.

His helmet covered eyes narrowed and focused on the noise; he saw a group of horsemen growing closer. He wanted to get to his feet and stand his ground; he couldn't force himself off his own knees. When he felt he could lift himself to his feet, his eyes closed and he fell to the ground.

The Iron Legionnaire horsemen surrounded him and his horse, observing the knight.

"It's a warden!" the leader exclaimed, but the second one shook his head.

"Orange and black! He's a Blackstone!" he growled, but the leader stopped his assault.

"No Blackstone would be caught dead this far beyond their territory. Even Apollyon would know better than to send scouts into Iron Legion guarded territory." the lead horseman sighed. They wore chainmail and plated armor; long spears in their hands along with Iron Legion painted shields.

"So what do we do with him?" one asked, the leader sighed.

"We take him back to the city. A warden may be just what we need, the Iron Legion beyond the lands of Ashfield won't send any commanders down anytime soon." he sighed. They placed the knight upon his horse. One grabbed his sword and carried the knight to the city.

 **(Three days later)**

The knight's weary eyes slowly opened. He looked around, he wasn't in a snowbound field of dead grass. His armor wasn't on his body, his sword wasn't in sight either. A lone man stood in his sight, reading a book in the low light. The man had a dark gray beard and hair along with a pair of soft glasses.

Without looking upon the knight, he spoke.

"Well...I suspected you would wake up soon." the man had a long aged voice.

"Wha-...where...am I?" the knight had a deep voice. Without his helmet. He had a scraggly black beard and a full head of hair.

"Well...you're in our chapel...but we're in Everwinter, capital and final sanctuary to the Iron Legion of Ashfield.

"E-Everwinter? So...I made it?" the knight asked, the old man only nodded.

"Well...since this was you apparent destination...you had a reason to come here...so…do you have a name, sir warden?" he asked, the knight sighed.

"…..." he was silent. The old man raised a gray eyebrow in curiosity.

"...Tristan Lionel...knight of the Warden Order." he sighed, the old man only put his book down.

"And what brings a former Blackstone knight to Everwinter?" the man asked Tristan.

"I...I wanted to return to the people of the Iron Legion...I need to warn them about Apollyon..." he sighed, realizing it was too late.

Before the old man could say anything, a knock came from behind the room's door. The old man, in his dark gray robes stood up and walked to the door. He opened it, revealing a captain.

The soldier gestured for the old man to stand aside as he removed his helmet, revealing a man of African origin, his dark skin reflecting the light off. His dark black hair was trimmed until it was almost completely shaved.

"Good. You're awake." the soldier sighed, sitting his helmet on the small table in the room.

"Welcome to Everwinter, warden." he used warden as he didn't know the knight's true name.

"Tristan Lionel is this warden's true name." the old man explained to the captain, who nodded.

"Well...welcome, Tristan. I am Sir Morgan...most just refer to me as Ajax." the captain bowed graciously, a fist held over his chest as he did.

Tristan suddenly remembered he didn't have his gear and his horse was obviously nowhere to be seen.

"My armor, sword; where's my gear?" he asked, Ajax moved for him to take a slow approach to standing up.

All Tristan had on was a finely patched shirt along with cloth pants; he felt light without his equipment.

"Calm yourself warden; your armor and sword are being repaired and maintained. Your horse is being treated well in the stables." Sir Morgan's explanation calmed his mind.

Ajax was quiet for a moment before preparing to speak.

"We need commanders..." he said suddenly.

"What?" he asked.

"The Iron Legion in Ashfield isn't organized...we need to bring them together but none have answered our summons..." Tristan was shocked.

"They haven't answered the summons of their own capital? What has happened to the Iron Legion?!" he growled, Ajax slowed him down.

"Apollyon happened. She now has four legions under her command." Ajax sighed, Tristan was shocked.

"Twenty-thousand MEN AND WOMEN?!" he was utterly shocked.

"Yes...that's why we need your help." Tristan's brows furrowed.

"Need me? Why?" he asked, Ajax sighed.

"We've tried to unite the remaining Iron Legions of Ashfield ever since Apollyon appeared...we have maybe a SINGLE legion with our forces combined…but we won't even unite." he growled; Tristan was unaware of how bad the situation was.

"But a warden of your build could be just what we need. Someone with experience in battle and who's qualified to be a leader could unite our remaining legion." Ajax's logic made sense to Tristan.

Tristan sighed.

"Well...if only to redeem myself...fine." he sighed, Ajax smiled, retrieving his helmet.

"I thank you, the guard commanders will be joyous." he gave a warrior's salute before opening the door and leaving them again,

The old man looked to him and gestured for him to rise.

The priest led him out until they both looked across the city of Everwinter. The central castle/fort stood mightily among the rest of the structures surrounding it.

"That's where you'll stay from now on. Welcome to Everwinter, Commander." the priest bowed before turning back into the chapel.

Tristan admired the townsfolk, along with the city itself.

It wouldn't be easy, but he needed to get the Iron Legion back on it's feet.

"Well...looks like I've got work to do." he sighed.

 **(Two days later)**

Tristan was now in his armor, but his helmet was laid on a table several feet away from him; his sword was in his left hand.

In the caste, he had discovered a huge, empty room, filled with cobwebs, dust, and a few old wooden crates.

He had an idea; to unite the Iron Legion of Ashfield, they needed to have somewhere they could meet, plan, discuss, debate, and plan their troop movement.

"Morgan!" he called his new second in command. The African captain entered the room, taken a bit back by the vast room, almost completely empty.

"This room. This will be our War-room. Have some builders and tailors arrive; they need to plan some furnishings, make banners to raise, a map of Ashfield, Valkenheim and the Myre. He looked at the center of the room, it was several yards long and wind.

"Also...have some carpenters construct us over a dozen chairs." Morgan was about to leave, but Tristan stopped him.

"AND. A large, round table." Tristan released him.

"Of course, commander." the man turned and left to give his orders.

His thoughts strayed to Jacklyn. How he longed to be with her; but he didn't know if she was even alive. He only prayed that she was well...and that they would one day reunite.

 **...**

 **(Present day, Valkenheim)**

Theoden looked over the huge army of vikings they were gathering. Siv hadn't disappointed with gathering her people to merge their armies. Runa had been successful in gathering the rest of the tribes under the Warborn banner.

Almost seven-thousand vikings all united in a single army.

Stigandr and Helvar had left to take back the Shipyard. They needed to remove the Blackstones from Valkenheim entirely.

The vikings had put much faith in Stigandr to help take back the shipyards. He was now in the poorly fortified shipyard, dodging Blackstone soldiers and fighting off the few in his way.

He bashed a captain in the face with his shield and buried his sword into the man's armored gut. He used the hilt of his blade to smack a man-at-arm across the head, sending him into the water.

The sounds of Helvar's berserkers and the marauders with them filled the entire air behind the wall. The Blackstone knights were well to hide behind their defenses, opening the gate would mean a slaughter.

A warden stood in his way of the gate controls.

" _C'mon Stig! Just get to the gate control."_ he readied himself.

"Dannati barbari!" the Warden spat at the warlord. Stigandr only held his shield defensively.

The warden charged him, the longsword clashed against his shield. The jarl used the handle of his sword to hammer against the knight's helmeted head.

This warden wasn't a disciplined fighter; he spat curses at the viking during their duel, whereas Stigandr was practically silent.

The knight's sword struck his shield again, but Stigandr grabbed his sword arm and threw the warden to his right. The knight skid across the stone ground, trying to get his footing. A captain joined the warden.

Stigandr used his shield to almost send the captain off his feet. The warden charged him again, but the warlord used his shield to strike the knight's face. He drove his blade into the captain's throat as the soldier had attempted to get the warlord by surprise. He pulled his sword to the side, emitting a bloody tearing of flesh as the captain's helmet's rim and his armor below became covered in blood.

The warden stood up, preparing to fight the viking.

But he received only a blade to the gut. The vikikg coughed and stuttered, Stigandr let the dying knight fall to the ground.

He drove his blade into the chains, they tore quickly; the drawbridge fell, revealing the small skirmish force of vikings. Helvar roared as they charged into the shipyards. The men-at-arms' line collapsed almost immediately as the berserkers broke gaps into their ranks.

The marauders overran the men-at-arms, they were cut down left and right. Stigandr mounted a ballista as he spotted archers set up above them. He began firing flaming bolts at the bowmen. Each one skewered every archer he fired at.

He left the ballista and charged to join Helvar. The two came face to face with a conqueror, a female warden, and the knight in command of the shipyard.

"Uccidere questi maledetti selvaggi!" the commander growled; Helvar and Stigadr readied themselves.

The warden charged for Stigandr, the conqueror approached Helvar. Stigandr instantly blocked the warrior's attack.

Helvar had his hands full with the conqueror's shield being his disadvantage. Stigandr blocked an attack from the warden and threw the sword back, before bashing the knight with his shield. The jarl drove his sword into the knight's gut. She coughed, he threw her into the water below them.

Helvar was being pushed back, but saw a chance as the conqueror began gaining momentum on his next attack as he span his flail.

The conqueror was unprepared for his flail to be caught by the berserker's axe. Helvar brought his free axe up to break the chain of the conqueror's flail. The conqueror tried to back away to grab a weapon, but Helvar was faster than he, and drove an axe into his back.

He raised his axe up and drove it into the knight's helmeted skull.

Stigandr gave chase to the cowardly commander. He only cornered himself. His soldiers were being cut down left and right as he cowered.

The commander wore warden armor, but he dishonored the name of warden for running away from his troops' demise. Stigandr growled as he closed in on the commander.

Helvar saw Stigandr return with the man's corpse in hand before throwing it into the water.

"Well...we've got quite a mess to clean up." he looked to a lone berserker.

"Return to Theoden. Tell him that the shipyards are ours again; and tell him we can bring the army." the soldier nodded and ran out of the shipyards.

 **(Three hours later)**

They had been clearing bodies from the shipyard along with removing the terrible fortifications the Blackstones had put into it. It looked like a shipyard again, not a poorly made fortress. Runa and Theoden along with Siv had arrived with the army now.

He had his helmet off, revealing his faded brown hair and stoic facial features.

Stigandr located crates that had an odd look and design to them. Runa was carrying knight weaponry to be smelted down along with Siv. Theoden was watching Stigandr and Helvar.

He opened them, to see some type of helmet along with items he had never seen. Helvar walked over to his side.

"Where did these come from?" Stigandr asked, the berserker looked over it.

"Samurai ships, washing up all summer long. Full of this junk." Helvar handed the old Kensei helmet to Stigandr. The jarl was curious...but then...an idea formed in his head.

A seriously risky, yet ingenious idea.

He held it in the air and turned to them.

"The Samurai!" he yelled, Theoden was confused. Runa and Siv laid the weapons down and turned their attention to the jarl.

Helvar turned back to his jarl. "They're weak. We outnumber them ten to four. But the houses are so caught up in their political war, it wouldn't surprise me if they didn't unite to defend their emperor. Every leader of the houses wants to take the mantle as the new emperor." Helvar's explanation made a grin grow on Stigandr's face.

"And they've had a good year!" Stigandr tossed the helmet at Helvar as he threw the chests open, revealing Samurai currency filling the crates.

They all admired the sight, most smirking. He sighed.

"We're gonna need a fleet!" he growled, they chuckled. It evolved til the entire crowd of vikings began laughing heavily before turning into a war cry.

" _It's time...for a raid."_ Theoden thought to himself as he was the only silent one in the crowd.

* * *

 **Man I can't wait for when I write the Great Raid. So I hope the part with Tristan gives some answers to where he went. Jacklyn however...will not be seen til after the Samurai chapters. Which means she won't be mentioned for a while. But it's kinda leading to a different story see? It's very slowly coming together. See you guys in chapter 10.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Oh my god, sorry everyone! Lately I've had a lot of tests and studying I've had to deal with. But now I'm on Spring break, which is kind of a wake-up call to get back to work for me, I left it on a bad stop, hope you all understand why I've delayed making a new chapter. Now I will be rushing to make the Great Raid and move on to the samurai, we're getting closer and closer to the turnover point of the story. Now people have asked for an answer and YES, the Oroshi OC will be paired with the Nobushi/ Momiji. My original plan was to have him paired with Ayu/ the Kensei, but she seems so bland and honestly basic, whereas they had very little character development with Momiji and Akuma. But it won't be for a few chapters til we get the samurai started, still got the vikings to finish. Once again everyone, thanks for sticking around!**

* * *

 _'Apollyon's war had taken us...to the edge of extinction. But that raid...reminded us, of who. We. Are.'_

The entire viking fleet braved the storm, the Myre got closer and closer the farther they sailed. The ships were well crafted ships, as expected from vikings, as they used to and now again have the mightiest fleet.

 _'We began, with a fortress on the sea. But...they knew we were coming."_

A lone samurai fortress stood in the way of the vikings, who weren't quite prepared for the samurai to have mustered several hundred in defense against the invasion...but it was a shadow of what the entire Dawn Empire army looked like united; several thousand warriors, but each leader was so caught up in their political strife for the mantle as emperor.

A kensei, fully armored, held his Nodachi upon his shoulder, he looked over the overlook if the fort to observe the approaching viking fleet.

"Yumiya! Kasai!" he ordered, the archer commander flipped her paper sign, signaling them to fire. The archers raised their bows, arrows lit with fire, and released their arrows.

Below, a shugoki saw the signal and rallied the artillery crews.

"Kasai!" he ordered, the soldiers all moved to the large, crossbow-styled artillery weapons. They loaded and fired upon the approaching fleet.

The vikings were barely prepared to face the barrage of arrows followed up by flaming boulders from the artillery.

"Brace!" a soldier on Theoden's, Runa, Stigandr, Helvar and Siv's ship growled before he was sent off the side, into the water, by a flaming arrow.

"Raise shields if you have one! Everyone who doesn't, find one or take cover behind those who do! Otherwise, brave the barrage!" Stigandr roared. Theoden and the rest scrambled to grab a shield, bar Runa who knelt down and raised her own shield.

They heard gongs fill the fort, Theoden and Stigandr growled at the sound.

"Sounds like they're trying to rally themselves!" Helvar spoke loudly, but Stigandr laughed at his attempt to answer.

"Anywhere I've been, bells, braziers, horns, or gongs usually never changes anything! Right now, they're just making music!" he laughed, before looking to a berserker standing in front of the helm and main mast.

The ship next to theirs was sunk by a boulder on impact, they had already taken bad casualties. But this was the purpose of only bringing this proportion of their fleet, they couldn't risk committing their entire fleet; they didn't even have half of it, the rest of their army was held back to await when their main battle section of the fleet had taken the fort and their foothold within the Myre.

The samurai on the beach began pulling chains; soon, large wooden stakes began emerging from the water. The few ships that passed by the flagships, which were armored for the purpose of breaking through this defense, were destroyed upon contact with the stakes as the archers finished whoever survived the crash.

Stigandr looked to Siv, who shrugged. They saw soldiers on the ships to their other side get floored quickly as arrows sank into their flesh uncovered by armor.

"Alright, if they wanna play music, let's play!" the jarl laughed, before nodding to Siv.

"Drums." he ordered.

She looked to the ships around them, the drums were a morale strategy.

"DRUMS!" she roared. Suddenly, the sounds of battle drums filled the air around the fleet. The soldiers on the drums began playing a war beat in sync, the sound made their eardrums ring, but it got the blood flowing in their soldiers as they approached the beach.

They approached the stakes, every flagship lined up in a row to crash through the wall of pikes.

As they got closer and closer, a warlord looked back to them all, raising his sword.

"Ready your weapons!" he growled, Theoden dropped his temporary shield, Helvar and Siv did the same. Runa and Stigandr lowered their shields and readied themselves for the battle ahead.

Their ships crashed through the first line of stakes, the beach only yards away now. The soldiers on the beach retreated in panic as the ships came closer.

Theoden held onto the side of the ship as it crashed through the final line of stakes and their ship slid easily onto the sandy beach, the rest of their flagships did the same.

"To the gates!" he ordered before dropping onto the beach. Marauders, viking swordsmen, warlords, valkyries, berserkers, and a few raiders dropped down and prepared to storm the beach.

He looked back to the army as it began it's charge.

"I welcome you all!" he growled, as a boulder struck the ground behind him, killing an unlucky marauder.

Theoden didn't even wait for Stigandr and the others to join him before beginning his charge. He and two other minor raiders charged behind the main force as they charged up the beach of arrows and boulders striking the Earth around them.

Each boulder that hit shook the ground beneath the vikings as they moved, but they didn't care. As they approached the gate, it slammed shut, a small force was left to hold them outside, while reinforcements came from the viking's flank to join the greeting force.

Chosen militia fighters, light shields and curved sword in their hands, formed a defensive line, several samurai officers, the equivalent to knight captains and viking swordsmen, stood in the back.

The viking marauders and swordsmen clashed with the militia. They were unprepared for Theoden and his few raiders to break their line in a matter of seconds. He sent waves back dead with each swing from his axe.

They didn't have a ram to break the gate open, not like a ram would work either, it would only damage the gate, not break it open.

He had to await Runa's infiltrators and mechanics to arrive with their equipment. It didn't take long for Stigandr, Helvar and Siv to join the fight. Theoden almost cut a soldier in half with his axe before reeling back and striking another with the butt of his axe.

The soldier stumbled back, his neck came into contact with one of Siv's axes, right before she beheaded him with the other. She used the butt of one of her axes to strike another militiaman across the face. The same soldier stumbled back into Helvar's range, who grappled him with his axes, and used the blades to slice the soldier's throat.

He kicked another one back, which was quickly impaled on Stigandr's sword. He pulled his shield back to block a Chosen's attack, before releasing his sword from the corpse. He bashed the soldier across the face and drove his sword into the militiaman's gut.

"Theoden!" he heard Runa call him, he looked back to see her and the siege engineers readying the equipment, but Chosen soldiers had cut them off.

He pulled away from the main skirmish and ran across the beach to give her aid. When he arrived, a lone officer stood in his way. The soldier was similar to the kenseis, but not as armored, nor as skilled.

The soldier made the mistake to try an offensive stance, he swung downward at the raider, who only sidestepped the attack and brought his axe up, the blade buried it's way into his gut.

He now flanked the militiamen, he began slaughtering every soldier in his way. He shoved one to the ground before bringing his axe down into the militiaman's skull. He blocked another one's attack before headbutting the soldier. He raised his axe and swung to the right, the blade of the axe beheaded another soldier.

He thinned them out enough til the point he had now joined Runa.

She signaled for them to begin, they looked to see more soldiers approaching. Stigandr sent a small group of marauders to hold the rear along with Runa.

She looked to Theoden, "Go!" she ordered, he was confused.

"Lead the climb!" she ordered again, he was a bout to refuse but the soldiers behind them began clashing.

"I'll be fine! Just get our army into the fort!" she growled, before leaping into the militia group's ranks.

He sighed, looking to his own grapple hook-launcher. The soldiers and him began firing their hooks onto the wall until they grabbed onto the ramparts.

He began his climb, along with the small group of infiltrators.

They began dropping stones to kill them as they climbed. The infiltrator to Theoden's side fell to the ground as a large stone crushed his skull and sent him falling. He jumped to the right to avoid a stone being dropped onto him.

A militiaman on the wall noticed the the grapple hook on the wall and an idea formed in his mind; he began bashing the hook with the stone.

When the hooks were all gone, they began celebrating, thinking they had won the battle; until a large axe flew up into the militiaman's skull. Theoden climbed over the wall and retrieved his axe. The few in his way tried to retreat, but there was nowhere to go.

He began cutting them down as he proceeded through the fortress. The Raider was looking for the gate controls.

He came to a clearing where the rain hit the stone and wood of the walls, a large man in buckled armor, with a large, spiked mace styled weapon; he wore a mask resembling a demon: a Shugoki.

He rolled under the large man's attack, several times more as the shugoki didn't let up. Theoden spotted a section of the wall around them that had no guard rails, it wouldn't be easy but he had an idea to deal with the shugoki.

He ducked under another attack and bashed the other warrior across his masked face and grabbed hold of the larger man. He roared as he carried the shugoki until he managed to throw the man over the wall. He thought nothing more of the shugoki as he continued across the wall and through the fort.

He finally, after much fighting across the walls, managed to find the gate controls. When he opened it, he was met with the sight of the samurai leader, Fujikiyo, a revered commander of the Dawn Empire's army.

The viking army now began storming the fort, marauders charged through the pathways along with their elite fighters. Archers began to fire at them from above.

Stigandr looked up to see Theoden continuing across the walls to kill the archers. He cheered the raider on before rejoining the fight.

Runa looked up to see Theoden fighting through the fort, she took a minor prayer for him before joining the fight with the rest.

Theoden had finished the archers and looked to their force below; a chain connected to the ground, it could get him down to join them.

He held the staff of his axe over the chain and began sliding down to join Stigandr and the others.

When he reached the ground finally, he led them on through the fort, only one more section remained.

He entered, only for a gate to cut him off from his allies by an iron gate, he was stuck in the circling with Fujikiyo. He was fighting three marauders.

He impaled a soldier on his blade, before dropping the corpse and slicing sideways, cutting the other one in half. He spun around and decapitated the last marauder. He looked upon Theoden and growled in disgust.

"Sore wa anatadeshita!" he growled, pointing to the Warborn soldiers.

"Sabēji! Anata wa subete o hakai shita!" he growled, turning away and looking upon his burning fort.

"Watashi no yōsai wa ushinawa rete imasu. Watashi no heishi-tachi wa gyakusatsu sa remashita. Sugu ni watashi wa karera ni sanka shimasu." he turned back to Theoden an raised his sword.

"Anata wa mon o aita. Ima anata wa shiharaudeshou." he cleaned his blade and readied himself; Theoden readied his axe.

The kensei charged the raider, viking vs samurai. A battle to the death. He leaped at Theoden, using his light, armored sandals. The raider stumbled back and just barely managed to block the samurai's next attack before using a now free hand to punch the kensei across his helmeted face.

Runa and the rest of their group observed the duel and cheered Theoden on.

"I think he likes you, Theoden!" she chuckled a but, hiding the fact that she was worried he could be beaten by Fujikiyo.

The kensei flipped forward, before bringing his blade down, Theoden managed to block most of it, but the sword left a noticeable slice in his skin.

He brought the butt of his axe up and bashed the kensei across the face. He stumbled back, but couldn't stop the raider from carrying him into the nearest wall, and slam his knee into the samurai's face. Fujikiyo used his free leg to kick the raider across the face.

Theoden stumbled back, but for a moment, an idea, he faked being dazed; the samurai leaped at him again, but this time, Theoden reached out and grabbed the samurai's arm which was holding the handle of his sword.

Theoden, with a growl, swung the samurai into the wall next to him before bringing the butt of his axe up. He reeled back and swung his axe into the kensei's gut.

Fujikiyo fell to the ground as blood spilled from his wounds.

"Baikingusu ga kore o okonau koto ga dekireba... Teikoku wa unmei ni aru... Apollyon ga kokkyō o kōgeki suru to, watashitachiha Myre o ushinaudarou." he felt his mind slip into the oblivion.

Theoden wanted to grant him a warrior's death; he fought well. He brought his axe down and decapitated the kensei.

He took a moment before looking to the others, a smirk growing on his face.

"Let the raid begin!" he roared, earning a war cry from the army of vikings.

 **(Hours later)**

The vikings had cleared the fort of corpses and would use it as shelter for the night. Theoden looked upon the capital of the Myre in the far distance...that was their ultimate goal.

He wouldn't lie, he could care less about the plunder of the raid, all he wanted was for the viking people to return to glory so he could maybe get revenge for the Warborn and Valkenheim. But with his limited numbers, they didn't stand a chance against the Blackstone Legion.

He shook his head, they would find a way...for their people.

"You alright?" Runa's voice alerted him of her presence. He placed his helmet on a table near him.

"Yes...just...thinking…back to when the Blackstones invaded Valkenheim..." her eyes narrowed.

"I told you before, Gudmundr's death wasn't your fault; it was Apollyon's!" she growled, he shook his head.

"I'm not gonna lie Runa...I didn't want this raid, but if it meant our people surviving, I'd do anything. But if she hadn't killed Gudmundr and crippled the Warborn, the vikings wouldn't have needed to bring a new war to the Myre. If I had been there, I could have saved him." he sighed tiredly. She only shook her head.

She looked out the window upon the ships that were now landing, most of the army was now in the Myre.

"Listen...if you keep thinking of the past and the 'What If's', it'll tear you apart on the inside; so I'm telling you. Don't do it." she sighed, he only chuckled.

"It's odd...you used to be the last person I'd ever come to for advice...now you're the first person I seek it from." she chuckled in return.

"Well...times change people...on the inside...and the outside..." she whispered the last part as she trailed her fingers across his back, which his armor was no longer covering.

"Indeed they do..." he, like a whirlwind, had her on the ground and was kissing her neck, she wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed his back roughly as they pressed against each other.

The two would share an aggressively passionate night together before the true raid commenced.

* * *

 **Kasai-** **Fire!**

 **Sore wa anatadeshita- It was you!**

 **Sabēji- Savage!**

 **Anata wa subete o hakai shita- You have destroyed everything!**

 **Watashi no yōsai wa ushinawa rete imasu. Watashi no heishi-tachi wa gyakusatsu sa remashita. Sugu ni watashi wa karera ni sanka shimasu-** **My fortress is lost. My soldiers, slaughtered. Soon I will join them.**

 **Anata wa mon o aita. Ima anata wa shiharaudeshou.-** **You opened the gate. Now, you will pay.**

 **Baikingusu ga kore o okonau koto ga dekireba... Teikoku wa unmei ni aru... Apollyon ga kokkyō o kōgeki suru to, watashitachiha Myre o ushinaudarou...- If Vikings were able to do this ...the Empire is doomed ... with Apollyon attacking our borders, we will lose the Myre…**

 **Okay so that starts the Great Raid! I can't wait to get to the main point of the story. People are already making theories, which won't work for me, I need complete unawareness, you guys piece this together too quickly! XD...But anyway, Sorry again that I took over 2 weeks to get this chapter out, I was just really busy, I promise I'll try to get the next one out soon! Cya! Also, the translations may not be 100% accurate as/ A. I don't know ANY foreign language, B. Google Translate isn't the best thing ever./ DUES VULT!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: So I love the feedback I've gotten for this story so far, sure it's slowed from the first chapters, but that's totally cool, doesn't mean it's come to a halt, just means you guys are waiting for something big to hit the fan. I'll eventually deliver this metaphorical slap to the face, but not yet. Now for some questions that were asked in the reviews; on the chapter for Runa's mission through the swamps (this chapter later), could she take a samurai alive? I'm afraid not, as much as I love showing mercy on those who are singled out, it would honestly take a little away from the way Vikings are to take prisoners before trying to do something for themselves; honestly I think if actual vikings took someone prisoner, it would be merciful to kill them instead of capturing them based on history. Also, they asked if I could let General Tozen live, yet again, unfortunately no; think about it, to simply raid someone and pillage their city is one thing, but to cripple your enemy, you defeat their highest ranking officers if possible. Plus, I'm gonna make a couple different scenes in this chapter, not just Runa and the vikings, you'll see what I mean right after I stop ranting in this AN.**

* * *

 **(The Imperial City)**

The people of the Dawn Empire's capital were all gathering their necessary belongings into wagons. Atop the large hill of houses and what seemed to be endless homes and markets along with barracks for the garrisons, sat the Imperial Palace, the Emperor's elite Samurai guard stood prepared outside with his escort company.

The halls were made of jade, an almost emerald green glow to them. The pillars were painted with fiery designs and long golden coils, carved to look like dragon serpents.

Inside, the emperor, sitting upon his small throne, looked upon the map laid in front of him and his commanders, the Daimyo, all stood around the table along with his highest ranking and most daring commander, General Tozen.

The Daimyo consisted of, Danja, the most arrogant of the group. Keisa, the most greedy of them and the only one of them who was a shugoki. The third, Takashi, the coward of them, he had let his soldiers die before to save himself. Ayu, the second most loyal of the Daimyo. And finally, Seijuro, the most recognized member of the Daimyo, as he was the single best fighter in their group and led the largest force of the five.

"The vikings will be here in a matter of days…there's no denying that they're on their way here. But my scouts haven't been able to get close enough to judge precisely WHEN they'll arrive however..." Seijuro had his helmet off, revealing his worn face, he had old scars from the long war between the knights, vikings and their people.

"Your majesty, we will never win if we try to face them on the field...but if we can trap them in the city maybe." Tozen suggested, but the emperor, in his simple robes, shook his head.

"No, send the Daimyo troops to protect my people! We must focus on evacuating the city and making our way to the outer settlements." the emperor stood from his throne now.

"Abandon the city? My lord, may I remind you we will lose much of our bank's riches if we lose the capital-" Kiesa spoke up but Tozen growled.

"You greedy, honor-less bastard! You'd risk the safety of innocent people for your personal profit?!" Seijuro roared, the shugoki backed away in fear.

"No...we evacuate the city…" Seijuro sighed.

"We'll never make it...the vikings will easily catch up once they realize the city is abandoned." Ayu spoke up from the group, they knew she was right.

"What do you suggest? Someone brings their army here and fights the vikings as a distraction? I refuse." Takashi spoke with a hint of sarcasm mixed with anger.

"I will." Tozen sighed.

"...Tozen?" Seijuro looked to his friend.

"No one here but I will die at the vikings' hands. I'll bring my personal force and hold the city as long as I can. Get the people away from the battle." he sighed.

"Tozen...if you stay and fight, you'll die." Seijuro attempted, but he knew no one could dissuade Tozen from doing this.

"A necessary sacrifice...for the good of our people. Get the people and the emperor out of the city and to safety." Tozen sighed.

Suddenly, the doors of the palace opened, letting the moonlit sky shine upon them; a scout ran in, he looked desperate.

"Commanders, the vikings: they-..." he bent over and coughed as he was exhausted.

"Calm yourself soldier...breathe in...breathe out..." Ayu sighed, trying to keep the soldier talking.

"They...they've breached the edge of the swamps." the message made everyone's eyes widen.

"We're time..." Seijuro spoke in a dead serious manner.

"Evacuate the city!" Tozen ordered; they all filed out and led the emperor down to his cart.

"Tozen." the emperor gestured for him to listen.

"I cannot grant you the army of the gods to aid you...but all I can do for you...is wish you luck." he sighed, sadness evident in the older man's voice.

"And you my emperor...now go!" he ordered as the cart was pulled away to join the evacuating civilians.

Tozen didn't follow, he stood behind and watched the emperor get carried off along with the elite guard. Ayu jogged back to him.

"General...last chance, are you sure staying behind is a good idea?" she asked, he nodded his covered head.

"It's the only idea we have...now go young one..." he lowered his head, but when she turned to leave, he grabbed her shoulder.

"The vikings will find the emperor again...there's no changing that. Find the Orochi...Hattori..." her eyes widened at the mention of her old friend.

"He's imprisoned!" she didn't expect a general to go against the law.

"Soon, the past won't matter, we need a warrior of his skills if what I fear will come to pass is true...so go...find him...save the empire." he ordered. She sighed before placing her blue painted helmet atop her head and jogging to join the Daimyo.

 **(Two days following the evacuation)**

The city seemed so empty without the bustle of everyday life occurring. Tozen had his army set up within the city; it would be at least another day before the vikings found their way through the swamps, he had left a force behind to act as scouts. But so far, he had received no warning...he feared the worst.

His guards, kenseis in golden decorated armor, all stood proudly behind their general.

He turned to his soldiers and prepared to give his final words to them as a commander.

"Through countless battles...I have stood by each and every one of you, as your general. Though the days seem grim, at the end of this battle...our sacrifices will not be in vain!" he growled, drawing his Katana.

"Draw your Nodachi' men!" he ordered, they all did so, each one of them drew their large swords.

"Each of you have spent decades to master this fine weapon; and you have all done just that. These blades were once thought to be too large for usage in war...you have all proven them wrong...as have every one of the kensei trained samurai. But in the battle that will come, let it not be known as a thought to be mistake...let these blades be known as the great sword of our empire! Let them strike true, strike swiftly! And most of all, strike fiercely! Do not let the enemy have the satisfaction of letting fear overtake us!" he didn't stutter for one second.

"Remember this...always remember...we will fall...as is the inevitable of war...but let us not die and be remembered as failures of the empire! Let our friends…our families, remember that we gave up our lives so our people could have a chance for the future! And let the vikings sing about the glorious battle they fought at the Imperial city! Let them sing about the honorable defense mounted by General Tozen and the dragon Kenseis as their own warriors burn our home! That we fought...in the face of destruction!" he growled, raising his sword.

"We will fight...for we are the last of the dragons, the emperors elites! NEVER FORGET THAT HONOR!" he roared, they all raised their swords and sounded their war cry.

 **(Six months previous to the current events)**

Everwinter had undergone a drastic change, the winter had passed by quickly and now the crops and flowers began to bloom yet again. The city had been expanded, along with the fact that there were thousands of troop tents set up outside the wall. The banners and flags being held upon the city were not just the Iron Legion's colors, but also, a new insignia.

The other flags were white with a yellow and red outlined cross covering it, a Legion's flag.

In the city, life continued to flourish, markets covered a whole fourth of the city, two fourths were homes and the rest were military based structures along with the chapel.

The castle that stood above them all at the end of the city was, for once, manned properly. Guards were now on a regular routine and schedule for watches. Peace was evident within Everwinter since the uprising of Apollyon.

Within the command castle, was the new alliance of commanders who were still loyal to the Iron Legion. They all sat around a large, round table.

"We need solutions!" one demanded, he was a large, stoic lawbringer in vibrant steel colored armor.

"Easy for you to say! Your men have yet to see battle! I don't see you making up better ideas to deal with the situation!" a Conqueror growled.

"The two of you fighting won't get us anywhere!" a peacekeeper growled.

"No please! Let them tear at each other, this is comedic relief from our problems!" a sarcastic, warden armor wearing man sighed.

"You're not helping us get anywhere either ya' smartass!" another lawbringer growled.

" **ENOUGH!"** one voice thundered, silencing the argument.

A lone man, in warden's armor, stood at the far middle between them all.

"This arguing will gain us nothing! We're all here to bring an end to Apollyon's tyranny! Not kill each other over our petty differences." he growled.

"If we do not unite, we'll never win. Only by standing united, may we succeed." he growled, his longsword displayed on the table in front of him along with his helmet.

"Commander Tristan...even if we do unite...it's still not enough...Apollyon still has overwhelming numbers over us. At least four to one as of now." a female warden commander sighed. There were over a dozen commanders at the table, but only a few were really at each other's throats.

"Even more reason for us to put our differences aside and stand together! If we can succeed there, we can branch out, seek help from the outlying lands!" he pointed out, it made sense to them.

Morgan arrived, signaling that he had news for the commander.

"We'll continue this meeting later...everyone...dismissed." he ordered them. Everyone filed out of the war room until it was only Tristan and Ajax left.

"Commander...forgive my interruption of the meeting...but I need to tell you what we've learned from Ashfield." he placed his helmet on the round table, his hand was always grazing the handle of his sword.

"What's the word from our agents?" Tristan asked calmly, trying to surpass the stress he was under.

"Well...it's not a lot to go on...but one of our agents in the village, Wortham-" Tristan cut him off.

"The fishing village? Only miles away from one of Apollyon's fortresses?" he asked, Ajax nodded as an answer to the question.

"Forgive me, what have they to report?" he asked the African knight.

"The agent reported civil unrest...when Apollyon's soldiers in the village threatened someone for questioning the law...a woman wearing warden's armor slew them all..." he slurred off, Tristan's eyes narrowed.

"What aren't you telling me, Sir Morgan?" he asked the other man, Ajax sighed.

"She...her tabard was torn...sir...it was a worn Blackstone tabard." Tristan's eyes widened at the very mention...a lone female warden, Blackstone colors...and killing other Blacktones…

"Have they found her?" he asked, Morgan shook his head.

"Then have the scouts immediately start searching for her...I want...if it is truly her…I NEED her at my side." he lowered his head, Morgan nodded.

"Anything else sir?" he asked the commander, who sighed.

"No...you're dismissed." he sighed, letting first Lieutenant leave him.

 _'Heh...I'm pathetic...I feel like the only way I could lead this army is with a woman at my side...but with recent events, I feel so empty...I need a new sense motivation…and if she's out there...she could be the spark I need to ignite the flame of this rebellion...someone to give me a reason to fight to see the end of this dammed war.'_ he had an internal monologue.

"Please, Jacklyn...if that's you out there...stay safe...watch your back...and we'll find each other..." he looked to the windows behind him, they were stained glass, the pictures resembling the great war that established the Iron Legion.

 _'Then...we bring Apollyon's rein of terror to an end...one way or another.'_

 **(The Myre, The edge of the Swamps)**

Stigandr jogged through the carnage of dead Samurai soldiers; Runa had been through here.

In fact, he had just found her. On a bridge stood the valkyrie, her spear and buckler shield in both hands and was standing over a freshly killed militia soldier.

They made eye contact, he had to admit, when she was doing recon work, she was almost deathly silent. There was an air of silence around them.

"So...what did they tell you?" he asked.

She looked to the corpse for a moment, then back to him and shrugged.

"I don't speak Japanese." she was acting so calm about the situation and it made him a but uncomfortable; he knew he should have had Theoden come.

He stuttered, needing to break the awkward silence. "Well? What now? We need maps." he suggested this, she nodded at the thought.

"There's a monastery." she spoke calmly.

"How do you know?" he was curious. She chuckled and raised her spear a bit; she pointed it to the direction behind her.

He peered around her and sure enough, there a Chosen Monastery stood in the fog.

He, for some reason, began laughing for a moment.

"Wait here. I'll bring reinforcements." he sighed, turning to leave, but he knew her better than to think she wouldn't charge in alone.

"Wait for us here." he ordered; she nodded with a silent sigh. He turned and began trekking back to gather Theoden and the rest.

As soon as he was out of sight, she raised her spear and did exactly as he had ordered her against; going alone.

 **(Four hours later)**

Theoden, Helvar, Stigandr, and Siv nearly jumped at the sight of Runa running to them out of the fog...with a map in hand.

When she now stood before them, Stigandr sighed.

"I told you to wait for us." he chuckled. She shrugged, Theoden stepped forward and pulled her into a tight embrace; no one would dare judge him for it, lest they receive a broken jaw.

"If Odin ever created miracle workers, you're one of them!" he sighed, she handed him the map.

"Set up a camp for the night...Stig, Helvar, Siv; we'll mark the path through the swamps." he ordered, they nodded and set to work.

He looked back to the army.

"Tomorrow! THE RAID BEGINS!" he roared, stirring a war cry from the army of vikings.

* * *

 **Okay guys, so I hope you guys liked the samurai POV I made, I think it kind of singles each Daimyo out along with giving a bit of character to General Tozen. Of course, I love bringing Tristan and the knights into everything, but I'm about to quit making those cameos; getting too close to reveal too much. R &R, let me know what you guys thought; you know the drill.**

 **DUES VULT!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the wait everyone! School has me tied down a lot lately. So, we're here. Time for the raid to begin. We've all been waiting for this! Especially those of you who wanna see the orochi appear soon. Trust me, I'll try to make the samurai chapters good, but it will end much differently than most of you know. We're nearing the big turning point and I'm excited! Hope to see all of you there throughout this story til the end. Now no different languages will be used, since we've all heard everyone in English finally. This chapter may be really awesome!, or very boring...oh well! Let's see how this goes!**

* * *

 **(The Imperial City, Dawn, Day One of the attack)**

The sun rose over the darkened land of The Myre, breaking the dark shadows in dim rays of amber and yellow, turning the blue of the sky into a dim purple. The light couldn't quite pierce the impenetrable fog surrounding the city.

The fog had rolled in over night, impairing the vision of the city's defenders. Tozen's army had dug in and prepared to funnel the vikings in on the bridge. A kensei held back behind the ranks of soldiers at the head of the bridge. The vikings were close, but they didn't know when the attack would begin.

The Chosen thought the bridge would be their salvation to trap the vikings in a strong defensive line, but they also failed to remember that they were trapped in this bridge, the city and the water behind them, the vikings within the fog to their front.

The archers hadn't been set up yet, Tozen wasn't ready to send them onto the walls; he had something else brewing in his mind, for as long as they could hold the bridge, he could at least make a plan to thin the vikings' numbers.

Right now, their only hope were the stakes they had set up below the walls, their artillery pieces, and the bridge. But fear was evident, the vikings could be within the fog, already surrounding them.

The Chosen officers stood ahead of the militiamen, their katanas in hand. The kensei in the rear was one of Tozen's dragon elites.

Tozen suddenly had his officers surround his table that he'd been using as a planner with the map of the Myre.

"We'll be defeated before the battle even starts if we don't know where the Warborn army is, if we knew then we'd have some idea of how long our troops have to prepare our defense." one kensei said, Tozen sighed. He had a plan, a dangerous and saddening plan...but...a plan.

"Send maybe twenty militiamen into the forest, each with a signal launcher." he sighed, earning a murmur of suspicious whispers from his guards.

"General, if we send anyone out...they'll be slaughtered." one spoke softly, but the general span around, his helmet off.

"We're not here to win this battle...our only job is to hold out for as long as we can. That means, by the time this is over none of us will be standing. Their sacrifice will be necessary for the good of our people." he didn't like the plan either, but it was all they had to work with.

Silently, the head dragon kensei carried out his orders; he gathered up a group of men and armed them with signal launchers. The frontal defenders bowed in respect as their fellow soldiers journeyed beyond the limited safety of the bridge.

 **(Within the jungle)**

The militiamen were moving in a small pod, each moved in unison; they all searched for movement.

They heard the sounds of twigs cracking, nothing was in sight. The fog was close to impossible to see anything through.

They jumped at every sound, not knowing what to expect.

But all they heard, to fill the silence, was the sound of insects within the swamps.

Suddenly, an axe flew from the fog and sank into a militiaman's skull. He fell to the ground with a scream of agony.

Something shook the trees above them; one looked up, only to see a huge, bear of a man, leap out of the tree.

"AAAAAH!" he cried before an axe found it's way into his helmet covered head.

 **(Overlooking the city)**

A small camp had been set up above the city and forest, several knight captains fixed their meals appropriately to conserve supplies.

Apollyon watched as the events unfold, the blood curdling scream that erupted from the forest was the very essence of fear...and the first blow of the siege.

A devious smirk grew on her covered face, before a light laugh following her.

"It has...begun..." she sighed.

 _'After so long...the blow has been struck...and now…the wolves of their people will rise."_ she thought to herself, continuing her watch of the battle.

 **(The bridge)**

The army of Chosen watched as almost every signal launcher was fired, the flares firing into the sky; the vikings weren't even a mile away from the city!

"The scouts...they're dead..." one kensei spoke softly, but Tozen dismissed such thoughts.

"They died fulfilling their duty...we know the enemy is close." he sighed, placing his helmet atop his head.

They all looked to their general, he was silent.

They began getting confused, what was the commander thinking?

He suddenly drew his katana, raising his view to the troops.

" **Prepare for battle!"** he growled.

"ALL ARCHERS, TO THE WALL! DEFEND THE WALL! MLITIAS, TO THE FRONT!" he roared in a commanding tone. Every soldier went to work. The first line of defense were the militias holding the entrance. With them, three kenseis stood, their nodachi ready; along with them, four shugoki's stood ready.

The militia formed a wall of light shields and prepared themselves.

He walked onto the wall, sword in hand. He looked back to the men he had set up to signal the city.

"Send these demons back to Valkenheim!" he growled, giving the signal.

After a few seconds, the artillery began firing. They dared not use flaming ammunition, lest they worry about setting the jungles on fire.

The fog was still the only thing hiding their view.

From the edge of the jungle, a huge roar of war-cries erupted.

The ground seemed to become louder as the jungle became a whole lot more active.

The head officer stood ready, but wasn't prepared for Theoden, the raider leading the warborn, to lunge at him from the fog. With him, an army of vikings shot out of the fog. The samurai were unprepared as the huge force crashed into their line like a ram to a gate.

Despite this, the samurai troops held as strongly as they could.

Half their line had been decimated however within only minutes. The shugoki growled and got into the fight.

Now the shugoki began punching holes in the viking hordes. One crushed a whole marauder under the power of his club. Another grabbed a berserker, lifted him over his head, and broke his back before throwing him back to the ground.

The third shugoki didn't fair as well when Siv appeared, roaring loudly as she drove both her axes into the huge man's throat from both sides.

He fell dead as she hungered for blood to be spilled by her axes.

Helvar, along with Stigandr, were actually LAUGHING while they fought, thinking of it as 'old times'.

The vikings weren't prepared for the archers to begin firing upon them from above. The arrows cut through their ranks in waves.

Several warlords took to the front and began blocking as many arrows as they could. The raiders and berserkers' had the job of punching holes into the samurai defense.

Runa and her valkyries, in secrecy, threw grappling hooks onto the wall. They began attacking archers before they even knew the vikings had climbed the wall.

Tozen already knew the main entrance to the bridge was a lost cause.

"Fall back to the second checkpoint! Go!" he ordered. Those who weren't fighting fell back across the bridge. They left those who were engaged in fighting to stay as a rear guard against the vikings at the entrance.

The archers prepared themselves, all arrows knocked and ready to be released.

"Sir, we're to fire upon our own men?" a soldier asked, he only nodded.

"They're already dead if they tried to retreat...their sacrifices won't be in vain...archers! Fire upon the vikings."

Almost as soon as the order was given, the archers began to release their barrages of arrows upon the viking attack party.

Theoden was shocked to see samurai arrows slaughtering not only his men, but Samurai troops as well.

He knew they had lost too many against the archers and needed to plan their next attack.

"BACK! RETURN TO OUR CAMP!" he roared. The vikings who still stood began retreating into the jungle.

Helvar growled as an arrow sank into his thigh, he only ripped it from his leg and kept running.

Stigandr had almost a dozen arrows in his shield, he laughed at the sight.

The samurai army was shocked. That soon? In only minutes they had been attacked and now the vikings had retreated from their goal...why?

"Did we win?" a soldier asked, Tozen almost laughed.

"Not even close…they're just warming up, as are we...they'll most likely be back for the next attack tomorrow." he growled, none liked the sound of that.

 **(Day two of the siege)**

Tozen had been correct about the siege continuing the next day. Theoden and his army had thought to move in and beat Tozen with their very strength of numbers. Tozen quickly turned this into a weakness.

Tozen had done another decoy maneuver, but this time, the distraction were shugoki, who held out for the general's counter-charge force to move in and flank Theoden and the vikings.

Their archers rained down fire upon the vikings as Tozen and his soldiers pushed Theoden and his Warborn back and off the bridge entirely.

Theoden and his group had barely escaped the fight alive; they needed a new plan to turn the tide. They attacked with five hundred strong, only a few dozen returned from the second attack on the bridge.

 **(Day three of the siege)**

The third day had been the longest and bloodiest of the attacks. The vikings attacked in repeated waves, reinforcements upon reinforcements. The samurai had stacked their numbers to funnel the vikings in, it worked. Both sides were pushing hard.

The bloody part was the fighting on the walls. The valkyries and berserkers fought violently with Nobushi's and Orochi's under Tozen's command. They clashed for control of the wall.

The battle didn't really start either until Theoden's raiders and Stigandr's warlords clashed with Tozen's shugoki and kensei. It had been a violent encounter, a battle of the heavy fighters. Many heads rolled and much more blood rolled down the path of the bridge on both sides.

The day ultimately ended with both sides retreating to rally themselves. Both leaders knew the next day would decide the fate of this battle.

 **(Day four of the siege)**

" _We had been fighting on that dammed bridge for three days."_

The vikings massed up at the entrance, the samurai had only one last, hopeless line of troops ready to hold them back; the samurai were so limited in numbers they had even resulted to guerrilla attacks on the bridge.

" _One more push was all we needed to finish this fight!"_

Theoden, Runa, Stigandr, Siv Helvar led the charge, the large army of vikings charged upon the samurai line.

The Chosen were quickly overwhelmed and were cut down. The viking force trampled over their corpses as they now had a foothold on the bridge.

Runa and Siv broke off from the army and climbed the walls; they began quickly cutting archers down as Theoden, Stig, and Helvar pushed through the samurai defenses.

The samurai began fleeing back to the main gate in one last, desperate attempt to make a final defense.

"Let's finish this fight, once and for all!" Theoden roared, charging directly into the samurais. He cut one in half, impaled another on the bottom blade of his axe, and swung it to the left and drove the axehead into a third militiaman's gut.

Runa impaled a soldier on her spear, bashed one across the face with her shield and pulled her spear back and swung sideways, slicing another soldier's throat.

Siv and Helvar were carving paths through the samurai defense, Siv began even taking scalps, much to the disgust of the samurai soldiers.

Stigandr thrust his sword into the throat of an officer, before pulling back and slicing another across the gut and driving it into the soldier's gut.

The fighting only stopped when the samurai's all laid dead before the vikings.

They all began howling in victory. All that stood before them was a huge, wooden gate. They looked it over and studied any way to get it open.

Helvar looked closer.

"This is no gate. It's more like a door." he growled. He began driving his axes into the huge door. The others began joining in with attempting to break it open.

Stigandr walked from nowhere with a grappling hook launcher. He placed it firmly at the base of the door. He looked at them and chuckled before firing it. Once the hook had a firm hold on the railings above, Stigandr began his climb to the top.

"What's he thinking?" Theoden growled, Helvar only shrugged.

"It's not a bad idea! He might live!" he chuckled, Runa said nothing as she watched their jarl climb the large door to reach the other side.

The others kept attempting to break it down, before they heard a commotion from the bridge.

A blinding mist covered the entire entrance to the bridge.

" _The Allfather's favor is a fickle thing. Impress him with your audacity, and he will see you through victory."_ several of their soldiers trudged out of the cloud, they were coughing, puking, until they all began collapsing dead.

" _But let audacity grow into overconfidence, and he will deliver you to your enemies."_

A lone samurai stepped from the mist, startling a few soldiers still standing on the bridge. One charged him, but the warrior quickly drew his katana and blocked the marauder's attack before swinging back and cutting the viking's head off.

Another came at him, he switched forms before swinging around and cutting the marauder down with a single swing.

A third hopelessly attacked, only for his attack to be deflected and parried by the warrior and the same blade be driven through his back and make a gap of flesh.

The samurai stepped through, all had covering over their faces to protect themselves from the poisonous cloud of mist.

The remaining vikings on the bridge all rallied to Theoden, Runa, Helvar and Siv at his side. He looke to both of them, he had no intention to die today, but if his death came, he wanted to let it be on his own terms...the enemy second guessing themselves.

He held his axe in one hand and raised it to the sky before inhaling deeply.

" **VALHALLA!"** Theoden roared with all his might and ferocity.

"VALHALLA!" the army cried along with him, getting blood flowing through their senses again. Things looked bad for them, but they cared not...cause what use do vikings have of fear?

"It was a great raid!" Helvar growled, Runa agreed with him.

"Valhalla, my Warborn brothers and sisters!" she growled. They all rallied to Theoden, he had his axe ready.

Without any words, he charged, and was soon followed by the entire viking force behind him. He had one target in mind, the lone warrior on the bridge. The samurai in their way instantly regretted it as they were trampled by the onslaught of vikings coming at them. It came to a point where they were at a standstill.

The vikings and the samurai troops all stood only yards apart from each other, both looking for a fight.

General Tozen and Theoden stared each other down.

"You fight well, for a viking." Tozen said with a bit of respect in his tone, he dropped what seemed to be a smokescreen, Theoden was almost blinded by it.

Suddenly, several visions of Tozen ran out from the mist, Theoden was dazed and began swinging wildly, attempting to strike one.

"I will face you!" Theoden roared, striking one across the face, the vision disappeared.

In reality, it was just that while it may have seemed like there were three Tozens hitting him, it was just that the general was attacking Theoden so quickly, it seemed that he was in three different places.

Theoden received another slice to his back, but this time, he grabbed the second Tozen by the head and threw the samurai into the nearest wall; his vision was returning.

Tozen wasn't ready for Theoden to grab a hold of him, carry him for a few yards, slam him into a wall, and nearly break the general's jaw with his knee.

The general recovered and dropped another smokescreen, using this chance to retreat. Theoden was only angered by this, he charged forward and right into the samurai forces Tozen had brought. The viking party behind him joined as they began cutting down the samurai militias.

Theoden had a new sense of bloodlust, he wanted to kill Tozen, to beat him in honorable combat, a good fight!

"Your shadows were nothing!" Theoden roared as he cut the samurai in his way down with ease, his axe went through them like hot butter.

Tozen was yet again faced with Theoden, he admired the viking for his skills as a warrior.

"Impressive! I will enjoy this!" he growled, readying his sword. Theoden and Tozen both clashed blades, the samurai's blade was barely stopped by his axe's staff.

"I should have known you'd be a worthy opponent! You're a raider! Legendary amongst even our people!" he locked eyes with Theoden, earning only a grow from Theoden.

He span around, hitting the raider with a kick to the jaw, Theoden retaliated by pushing the commander into a wall with the staff of his axe.

Tozen bashed him with the handle of his katana, before creating another slice across the viking's arm. Theoden swung to the right, cutting through one of Tozen's pauldrons, leaving a blood leaking gash.

The general called upon his soldiers to keep them busy. The vikings and the samurai armies faced each other for one final fight.

He looked upon Theoden as he prepared himself again.

"I must defeat you...no...I WILL defeat you!" he growled, Theoden roared as he carved a path right through the samurai ranks, the marauders began pushing through the gap.

Theoden ran up the wall's rubble and stood on a small bridge, facing general Tozen, who grabbed his armor and threw it off of him. Revealing his bare torso and covered face, along with the many tattoos covering the commander.

"Now I'll be fast enough to properly fight." he growled, Theoden actually smirked, this was a good fight.

The raider grabbed his helmet and laid it onto the ground, revealing his long, reddish brown braided hair and beard. The two faced each other, now facing each other as equals.

They charged, Theoden blocked an attack from Tozen with his axe, but the general was quick to hit him with another quick slice. The viking was bleeding on several parts of his body, he didn't care though. He was determined to win this fight.

Tozen sliced along the viking's chest, but Theoden brought the butt of his axe up and forced the general to fall back a few feet. Theoden took the chance to bash the samurai's gut with his axe shaft.

Tozen doubled over, but was uppercut by Theoden's axe. The general was on his knees, bleeding badly as he tried to lift his katana.

He sighed.

"I...will fall...but I have accepted my fate..." the samurai sighed heavily.

"You fought well." Theoden congratulated him.

"At least I will die here...in my home...I will be known for defending my city." he sighed, Theoden was surprised the general was done.

"You'll be remembered for this battle. You and your army put up the best fight of our lives." the raider sighed, the general raised his katana weakly in a saluting stance.

"Viking...give me an honorable death, a warrior's death. I will rest well, for you've given my one last, glorious duel..." the samurai lowered his head.

Theoden raised his axe, and with a roar, brought it down, removing the commander's head from his shoulders.

Theoden returned to the bridge with the general's helmet and threw it to the ground of the bridge. The samurai forces, despite that the battle was lost, stood til the end. The whole time the two armies were fighting, Theoden was roaring in a victorious ferocity.

" _We were reminded of WHO we are. They called it, 'The Great Raid'. And from that point on, our people's destiny would change a few months to follow."_

 **(Overlooking the city)**

Apollyon was impressed, it had been an entertaining battle. Theoden was truly a wolf among men.

"M'lord! I suggest we return to Ashfield! A courier arrived, an outpost was sacked and burned, they say it was the Iron Legion." a captain approached, sounding distressed.

"Iron Legion, hmmm? And they were allowed to escape?" she asked calmly, he said nothing.

"Yes...Apollyon..." she was deathly silent.

"Anything else?" she asked, he sighed.

"Lord Apollyon, the ones leading the attack, we recognized them as Holden Cross, Mercy...and Stone..along with a male warden." he was silent, earning only silence from her.

"Well then..." she sighed .

A few seconds later, the captain's bodiless head was rolling across the ground.

"Incompetent fools! Deal with the dammed problem and then assemble the legions! I want our entire force patrolling Ashfield! Show the enemy our might and put them down if need be!" she ordered.

"The Dawn Empire has let it's wolves sleep for too long..." she turned to get on her horse.

"No longer, gather our cavalry and prepare to move through the Myre, to the outer cities." she ordered, reeling her horse back and trotting off, her guards followed shortly after.

 **(Six months previously, Wortham, Ashfield)**

"Stand down damn you!" a captain yelled at a young man, the guards had been in an argument with rioters. The garrison drew it's weapons and pointed it at the rioters, who were nothing more than fishermen, upset by the crippling taxes.

"You're taking everything from us! We're starving! The fish that WE gather are taken and used to fatten up the people of Apollyon's little tyranny!" another growled, earning a plated gauntlet to the face.

"You're trying my patience! Another word and we cut the lot of you down!" the captain growled.

"Leave'em alone!" another voice cut in. They all turned to see a knight approaching; a Warden…a female warden.

She had a worn and torn blackstone tabard along with faded black and orange paint on her armor.

"Warden! Explain yourself!" the captain growled, earning no response, she only held her sword over the crook over her arm and pointed it at the guards.

"If you don't answer, I'll have you execu-GAH!" he was cut off when the longsword was buried into the captain's armored gut. She pulled back and let him fall to the ground. She swund around and let the blade of her sword sink into the other guard's waist, almost cutting him in half.

The last in her way didn't stand a chance as she bashed him across the face with her gauntlet, raised her sword, and beheaded the man-at-arm.

The rest of the guards fled into the village in fear.

"God, bless you warden!" a woman thanked the knight. "But tell me...why help us?" she asked the warden, who cleaned off her blade.

She sighed heavily.

"Old habits die hard...I suppose." she sighed again.

"Eat well tonight...all of you." she ordered, turning to leave.

"Warden, you, your a legionnaire, a member of the Iron Legion, right?" another villager asked her suddenly, making the warden stop dead in her tracks.

She looked backs slightly before walking.

"Not anymore." she said just loud enough for them to hear.

* * *

 **SooooOoOoO! Did I pass for a good battle chapter? I hope so. Did I make Tozen's death honorable? You tell me, you know the drill. R &R, see you guys when I start the samurai chapters. DEUS VULT!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:God I need to stop leaving these large gaps of time between the chapters. Now I'm gonna attempt to sound as kind as I can when I request things. Now, I am just gonna ask, unless something makes sense to me and it could fit AND I like the idea of it, can you guys refrain from asking me to add things to the story? Such as a previous review asked me to add a Nobushi Daimyo, which I will not be doing. Once again I don't wanna sound like an asshole when I talk about this, but adding things like a whole new character takes me out of my comfort zone for a story; now my question is why though? We have Mimiji, so what would the purpose of adding another Nobushi be? The idea of killing the rest of the Daimyo was that they lacked the sense of honor to lead an army, and wanted to usurp the mantle as emperor, NO exceptions. They all have agendas. Besides, I have such a hard time making a NEW character who has a completely new personality to the others. Just bear with me, I wouldn't be comfortable nor happy writing in a whole new OC. The only reason I had two wardens was because Holden and Stone don't make a very good ship with a female Warden in my opinion. Nor does a male Warden and Mercy. Please, just bear with how I've got the story going without asking for me to make big changes. But as I planned, Ayu kills the other Daimyo...plus, I've already explained the Daimyo individually, I don't wanna just add a random one in there as well and keep them alive. Hope you all understand my reasons. As for adding the new 2 troops, we'll see how that goes. NOW! On with the story, I've ranted for too long.**

* * *

 **(Two week previous to the siege of The Imperial city, Ashfield)**

It was a peaceful winter night in Ashfield, land of the knight factions. A lone fortress sat in a clearing within a flourishing forest on heavy pines and tall grass. A chilling, skin crawling breeze flew in the night air.

It was a snow-less night, the fortress was a food horde for the Blackstone Legion, Apollyon had designated this fort to be one of the most well protected bases; losing it would risk the food supply of the Blackstone army she was building.

But for unknown reasons, she had taken half their massive army into the Myre, leaving her hold in Ashfield at half strength, but left her disciplined Legions behind.

A men-at-arms were patrolling the walls, the rest of the garrison was captains, conquerors, and a few lawbringers. They had only been told to protect the fortress at all cost.

One guard thought he heard something from the trees, but the man-at-arm dismissed the thought, but a moment too soon as an arrow sank right through his helmet and skull.

The guards looked in confusion before a huge volley of heavily tipped, iron arrows soared above and into the fort. All the guards who were exposed were instantly skewered by the arrows.

Below the treeline, a line of one hundred archers were launching arrows into the fort. They all wore black tabards adorned by a red cross outlined yellow. From the brush, two lightly armored horse riders galloped to the gates of the fort. They had specially designed saddles; a chain hanging around a rod attached to the saddle.

They slammed the blades at the ends into the wooden gates before climbing back onto their saddles. The horses began pulling the gates open with much force. The old, creaky gate came open very slowly before they were standing agape to intruders.

In the woods, long lines of two cavalrymen, all heavily armed, stood ready, none other than Tristan was at the front of the formation, weapons at the ready.

"All riders, forward!" he ordered, beginning the heavy gallop of dozens of horses. They shone under the light of the moon, the glare of their helmets reflecting in the night. They stormed into the fort, the few defenders who stood ready were almost instantly overran as the knight cavalry cut them down. Tristan held a spear on hand to be better suited for fighting while riding on horseback.

"Wardens! Start searching the fort! Weed out any defenders. Bring them before us, out here!" he ordered them, the wardens all began sweeping through the fort for stragglers.

They brought over two dozen soldiers out, some were lawbringers, a peacekeeper even, and a few conquerors along with dozens of men-at-arms.

"Alright, Blackstones. I offer you all a simple choice, join us...or die. We have no time nor resources to maintain prisoners. Make your choices wisely..." it started with a lawbringer siding with them, soon they all fell line with him.

The legionaries began searching throughout the fort for the food stores and Apollyon's "plans" for her troops.

After only a few minutes, a soldier came out, seeking his attention.

"Commander!" the soldier called Tristan over. The warden slid off his saddle and quickly waltzed into the fort along with the soldier.

"Look at this!" he pointed to the rows of papers on a wooden table. Tristan grabbed the papers and closely observed them.

"It seems Apollyon was trying to replace the captains with a new form of soldier. Well armored, a gladius…that's a weapon that hasn't been used for a long...long time. The training they'd receive would be far more advanced than how captains are trained and would yet take half the time!" he closely observed the planned out drills for training.

He took a look at the drawn diagram of the armor design; a heavy chest-plate that was worn over leather. Folding plated pauldrons for maximum shoulder movement. Leather breeches and pteruges: a skirt of leather strips along with armored sandals and leather coverings for the feet. The helmet was desiged to cover the entire head and face, but be easily accessible; light to wear, but hard to even an arrow; the helmets were adorned by plumes of dyed horse hair, symbolizing rank.

"Centurion..."he spoke softly as he read the title of the new soldier type.

"Fascinating...Morgan!" He called, his second in command soon arrived at his side.

"Get these to our smiths and drill instructors, begin training centurions. Immediately!" he ordered the other soldier, who bowed before taking his leave of the room. Tristan took one last look before turning and walking back out the door.

"Mount up! Return to Everwinter!" he ordered.

 **(Nomura, the Myre)**

Ayu sighed as the gate fell, vikings began pouring into the city; they couldn't possibly beat the Warborn conventionally, they needed an old friend...he just happened to be imprisoned here.

The Warborn crashed though the main samurai defense line, the officers filled the gaps to try and hold them back. Soon though, the vikings would overrun their forces. A large shugoki in blue painted armor approached her.

"Need to hurry. The vikings are slaughtering our soldiers!" he growled, club in hand. A group of marauders growled as they charged the two warriors. They instantly regretted it as Ayu raised her sword and quickly beheaded two of them.

Okuma roared as he brought his club down, crushing a marauder under the weight and strength of his attack. He quickly spun around, sending most of them on on their backs knocked out or dead. She impaled the last one on her Nodachi before finally taking a breather.

"Okuma...where's Momiji?" she asked in a concerned manner, he sighed in slight irritation.

"She wanted to be with us to free Hattori, but she was needed to aid the soldiers below." she shook her helmet covered head.

"Alright then...let's move." she readied her Nodachi and began sprinting to the stockades.

"So...Hattori...you think he can actually help stop this?" he asked as they trekked through the city.

"If he hears that the Emperor, the same Emperor that he was appointed to protect and give his life for, is in danger...he'll act." she was silent after this, but he wasn't done.

"And if he won't? I mean...he was imprisoned by his own people..." he sighed, remembering that awful day, the day his best friend was locked up.

"He won't have a choice...the Empire is on the verge of being conquered...if he won't fight for it, no one will." she became silent after that, focusing on getting to the stockades.

They avoided the vikings as they made their way through the city. When they arrived to the prison, Okuma decided to wait at the front to keep them safe from any vikings. She could already hear the shugoki beating vikings down with his spiked club.

She walked through the old halls, it was rarely used, except to feed the prisoners. They had been abandoned, the prison's warden saw the attack as an opportunity to get rid of the prisoners.

She finally came into view of the cell holding Hattori, it was the most well guarded before the attack.

"Hattori!" she saw his shape laying on the stone bed. The shadow hidden man moved to stand up.

"Ayu...why are you here?" he asked, she sighed, time wasn't at their advantage.

"I'm getting you out of here." she began looking for the warden's keys; she knew they were left behind.

"You know I'm under a life sentence…you could get into a lot of trouble from Tozen and Seijuro." she knew he was right, except that Tozen had tossed the past aside.

"Not anymore...Hattori...Tozen is dead." she let him off slowly, he was shocked.

He now stepped into the full light, revealing a man in his early thirties, a beard and mustache covering his toned features.

"What?" he was shocked, Tozen, high commander of the Dawn Emipre's armies...dead?

"The viking tribe, the Warborn, attacked. He stayed behind to buy us time to escape...he didn't survive." she sighed, he didn't believe it at first.

"How do you know he's dead?" he asked her, she could only speak the obvious.

"The Warborn are attacking this city as we speak. They wouldn't commit half their army to chase us while the capital is open for attack." it added up to the fact; Tozen was dead.

"And Seijruo?" he asked her curiously, she sighed.

"He lives, but his personal guard are protecting the emperor...Hattori, we need you fighting out there! The Emperor's life and the fate of our empire hangs in the balance! If he dies, the Daimyo factions will fight each other for the right to rule." none of the other Daimyo were fit to lead.

"Very well...get me out of here." he sighed.

…

Okuma was finishing off a marauder when the prison's doors opened, revealing Ayu and the orochi.

He had his old blue painted armor, it was wrapped tightly around him. He still had yet to equip his helmet, the ornament on it depicted a golden pray mantis.

"Good to see you Hattori...how do you feel being back in armor?" Okuma asked his old friend, who shrugged.

"A bit more snug than I remember." Hattori sighed, earncing a light chuckle from Okuma.

 **(Outside Nomura)**

Apollyon's cavalry awaited the moment the vikings were about to collapse and retreat. She knew the samurai would push back the Warborn...leaving them vulnerable.

"We should strike now!" a conqueror growled, she shook her head.

"Hold your positions...we must not lose the element of surprise. We attack when the samurai think they have won." she looked directly at him, hand on the grip of her sword.

…

Momiji, the nobushi of Ayu's Daimyo branch stood in defense of the plants she harvested; they gave Ayu's soldiers poison to coat their weapons with, a major strategic advantage.

A viking wearing little armor with a horned helmet atop his head and a heavy, two handed axe. She attempted to drive her naginata into his chest, but he side stepped it and bashed her masked face with the shaft of his axe.

She staggered back from the force, he raised his axe to deliver a crushing blow, but a katana found it's way into the viking's neck and severed the raider's head from the torso.

When she regained her focus, she quickly recognized the orochi who saved her. The same orochi who committed more than one war crime to save the emperor AND her. The samurai rebels, who wanted to overthrow the emperor, had her small force cornered. Against Tozen's orders, Hattori had taken soldiers to save her.

That had earned him a few years locked up, she was to die for the empire, he had endangered his fellow orochi, leaving Seijuro's flank exposed in one of the most violent battles during the rebellions.

"Hattori!" she was in aw. He took off his helmet, revealing himself to her.

By the rules of a Nobushi, during battle, she was not allowed to lift her mask off her face.

But when she gripped him in a winding hug, she cared little for laws.

She lifted her mask, revealing her gorgeous facial features, a soft face with strongly edged structure, her long, glorious, black hair tied into a bun.

He leaned in and pressed a light but passionate kiss to her lips; she moaned slightly into the embrace. Years had passed since they could simply embrace each other.

"It's good to be back Momiji." he smiled as they parted, she only breathed lightly and smiled before placing her mask back on.

Ayu suddenly arrived with Okuma, three more shugoki, Ayu's guard of kenseis, the samurai officers, and the entirety of their small army's militias.

"I'm going to sweep through the city, make sure we get them all out. Push forward, I'll rejoin you at the gates." the kensei turned and sprinted into the city with her kensei'.

"Let's go, we'll show the vikings we're not weak as they hoped." Okuma growled.

"Weak? Viking seek the worthiest battles, not the hopeless ones that their enemies can't win. Right now, we're honoring their tradition!" Hattori chuckled as they began their counter charge.

The vikings were so strung out that they couldn't hold back the samurai from overrunning their foothold in the city. They were leaderless now and had to fall back. The chosen pushed them all the way to the gate.

They slaughtered all the vikings in their way, soon all that could be heard was the cries of victory from their troops.

"All officers, shugoki, kensei', nobushi and orochi. Sweep through the city and clean out the rest of the vikings." he ordered the small army of elites away. He, Momiji, Okuma and the militia stood at the gate, in case viking reinforcements arrived.

What they weren't prepared was for the gates to be blown open by mounted knights, the sudden action sent Hattori on his back.

A female knight in dark, menacing armor atop a white horse charged in.

"To the palace!" she growled, signaling dozens upon dozens of mounted knights to storm the city. Hattori stood up as knights began to take swings at him. He ducked under one sword, blocked another, deflected another attack, and ended up killing one by making the horse fall dead and crash onto the ground.

One knight successfully struck him with a shield, knocking him flat onto his back. Soon, no more knights rode into the city; the samurai line had collapsed in seconds.

Okuma finally stepped forward and offered him a hand, which he gladly took. He strode over to the downed rider.

He held the man's sword, it was a steel longsword.

"Knights...the Blackstone Legion." he knew that from the black and orange painted armor and tabard.

"What are they doing in the Myre?" he asked his allies, who shrugged.

"I believe the general...Tozen's right hand commander, Fujikiyo-" Momiji started.

"The one who commanded the fortress guarding the Myre's ocean flank?" Hattori asked, Okuma nodded.

"I thunk Tozen got a report...which I read personally, saying that he had been holding off Blackstones pressing the Myre's borders, for almost a month; he was requesting reinforcements from Tozen." she took a moment to catch her breath.

"...but he never got the chance to read it, the messenger had been delayed. By then, the fort and borders had long since fallen to the enemy." Momiji's evidence brought despair to him, their empire was falling apart everywhere they turned.

"...where's Ayu?" he suddenly realized she had never met up with them at the gates to the city. They shrugged, his guess was as good as theirs.

He looked to the palace.

"Oh no." he sprinted off, Momiji followed after, Okuma just shook his head and sighed in exhaustion before running after them.

…

The Daimyo were all restrained, Ayu, seijuro, Danja, Keisa, Takashi, and Masaki, the Daimyo who was responsible with commanding this city's garrison, were restrained and held at blade point.

Apollyon cleaned the blood on her blade, the blood of the emperor.

"Daimyo! Your emperor...is dead." she said in a deathly calm manner.

"Will you take his place?" she asked Masaki, who growled.

"Never." he spat, brave til the end, even when she slid her blade easily into his throat.

She stepped to Seijuro, the tyrannic warlord took a moment to observe the Orochi commander. Hattori observed everything from the roof as Apollyon, the mysterious knight, did her bidding.

"….will you be emperor?" she asked him; Seijuro saw himself as the only worthy warrior among the other Daimyo, the others were greedy, arrogant, and honor-less. Ayu...she was disconnected from the rest, she didn't have the military know-how of a commander.

"...After I kill the rest of them..." he looked down the line of Daimyo, "...I'm coming to kill you." he growled, she was amused by the orochi.

"A wolf." she said simply.

"Leave the palace to Seijuro." she said calmly, Ayu was enraged, she had fought alongside Seijuro for years, now he was betraying even her.

"The rest will fight for the scraps." she ordered, they were all pulled away and taken.

Seijuro growled, jumping at her, a captain had his sword around the orochi's neck, hindering the samurai from proceeding.

"Who do you think you are?!" Seijuro asked, his eyes wide, wild with life.

She stepped ever closer to him.

"War." she stated simply.

"...I am war."

She signaled them to proceed, Seijuro was then led into the palace by knights as the other Daimyo were taken away.

Hattori sighed, he had failed his emperor...but he wouldn't fail the empire. They had to save Ayu, then, the real work would begin. They only chance they had was to unite the Samurai families. Even then, would that be enough?

The samurai were powerful indeed, but when it came to fighting ground wars, on an open field, army fighting army, they were at a disadvantage. The samurai were lightly armored compared to the knights heavy plated armor; the legions had the ideal shock troops.

The cavalry of Ashfield was a wild card, the Chosen had no cavalry to counter that, nor enough nobushi to make a phalanx. The knights' artillery was outmatched by theirs, but artillery wouldn't decide the fate of war. They had no navy, the Blackstones had a minor one, they could move troops to cut off their supplies.

The knight archers weren't as quick to draw and release their arrows, but they made up for the devastation their longbows caused to any army's ranks of infantry. The samurai could easily hold their own in guerrilla styled warfare, or in forests and jungles.

They had no real advantages...in a frontal war, the Blackstone Legion would decimate the Dawn Empire's military.

* * *

 **So? Sorry for the long wait. You guys like how I introduced the Centurions into the story? And are you guys curious to see more samurai chapters and how they'll unfold? Also, noticing I'm slowly involving Tristan more and more? RR.**


	14. Chapter 14

**So I'm getting positive feedback about the first chapter of the samurai storyline. Just know though guys, after, like in the actual game's campaign, the orochi, or Hattori, in that respect, fights Seijuro and gets him to submit and unites the Chosen/samurai entirely, it won't go the same way. See, everything that happens until the samurai march into Ashfield is only leading up to what I really have in store. There won't be a final assault on Apollyon's final fortress, no slaughter between the knights, viking and samurai. It'll be entirely different. So without further ado, let's get into this. R &R as usual.**

* * *

 **(Two months previous to the Great Raid, Everwinter, Ashfield)**

"The MERCENARY, is in no position to make demands!" Ren, the only female warden in command of a legion, growled in anger. She commanded the Stallion Legion: it contained the most cavalry troops for the united army of Ashfield, giving her a weight carrying voice.

"The 'mercenary', has a name, damn you! Hervis Daubeny. And I'm not just some mercenary leader you pay to send troops into a slaughter." Daubeny sighed, resting his weight on the round table, the old warrior had changed a bit since he was attacked by the Blackstone Legion; he had been seen finally taking action against Apollyon.

"I've got my own problems...Blackstone scouts have been spotted on the borders of my region." he growled, the information made several eyes widen a bit.

"So why should I and the Regal Legion care if the Stallion Legion or any smaller ones are under attack from Apollyon's forces? None have never rallied to the call of the Regal!" he growled, eyes locked with Ren. Every commander in the room was silent, except one.

"Trying to draw out negotiations will get you nowhere Daubeny. I have no time for it!" Tristan sighed, knowing his former commander would want something in trade for his aid.

"Just tell us what you want." Tristan offered, and Daubeny thought on it for a few moments, stroking his mostly black beard, a thin line of gray hair shining through it.

"I'll tell you what I NEED…..." he slurred off, making them sit in silence.

"Expansion rights, advanced weapon smithing, and artillery." his demands made Ren's eyes widen.

"Apsolutely not! Expansion and Artillery rights are off limits and nonnegotiable!" Ren had a flicker of fire in her eyes.

"What's got you worried about that Ren?" Tristan asked her, the conqueror almost spat her answer.

"The Stallion Legion payed the Regal Legion, but when Daubeny cowered back into his fort, our border was left exposed for attack one year ago; we suffered many casualties thanks to his stupidity. I won't have him expand and have an undeserved foothold along with artillery he's likely to use for his own agenda." she sighed in frustration.

"You mean you saw us retreat when we had lost half our army after going blindly after the Blackstones, and retreated without even offering to aid us as we escaped the slaughter, didn't even pay us for trying to help your legion. Admit it, you USED the Regal Legion." he growled, equal ferocity in his eyes.

"It wasn't the Brawler, Stallion, or even the Royal legion that discovered the Blackstones were rising against the Iron Legion; It was the Regal Legion that warned everyone else just before the storm hit; without us, none of you would be sitting at this table to judge my authority!" he almost yelled, Tristan knew he had to take action.

"Enough! Whether or not the Regal legion DESERVES expansion and artillery is academic. The only forts left near Daubeny's region are under Blackstone control." Tristan hoped that would put an end to the conflict, but he should have known better.

"My scouts' information says otherwise." he unrolled several pieces of paper and handed them to Tristan.

"When we were forced to retreat, the Stallion Legion waited for Apollyon to leave, disguised her soldiers as Blackstones, and seized the forts in secrecy; this kept me from moving back in." Ren's eyes widened in shock.

"Where did you learn that?! It-...it might be false information!" Tristan cocked an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Don't insult me! Those are my forts, by right! And you're going to hand them over to the Regal Legion!" he demanded her in a heavy growl of a voice, she backed away a bit from her side of the table.

Tristan finished reading the messages and looked at Ren as he laid them down.

"Ren, is this true?" he asked her, she almost laughed.

"I never stated that this information was true or not!" she attempted to change the subject, but another commander, a Lawbringer, Dorne Jared, with a lion ornament atop his helmet cut her off; he was in command of the Royal Legion.

"Lie to them if ye' must Ren Glamdring, but don't lie to me and expect me to stay silent about it!" he called her out, a heavy Scottish accent leaving him.

"How will letting the Regal legion expand benefit the Stallion legion?" she asked, Dorne growled, frustration evident with him.

"How long do you think your legion can hold off the Blackstone Legion? We need your cavalry intact to face Apollyon, and we need Daubeny's shock troops he's gained over the long year. He's the closest Legion to yours, with those forts, he could keep Stallion Legion land safe." Tristan gave it to Dorne, the Lawbringer was correct.

She sighed, "The forts are all three in a triangle, one hundred and twenty miles south-west of Daubeny's fort...under stallion control." she spilled the info finally.

"I say we go now and get this over with!" Daubeny, sighed in relief that Tristan seemed to support him.

"You're not setting foot on Stallion land! This will take time to-" she was cut off.

"It happens now! As my right hand, I'll see that Captain Morgan Ajax oversees the transition." Tristan didn't stutter in his demand.

As if on queue, Morgan walked into the war room.

"General Tristan, there's a matter that needs your attention. Yours specifically." he sounded shocked for some reason.

"What's the word Ajax?" Tristan asked his second, who seemed to be at a loss for words.

"The men have rounded up three Blackstone deserters. A Lawbringer, Peacekeeper, and a Conqueror." he sighed, Tristan again cocked an eyebrow in suspicion.

"The Lawbringer said to tell you his name." Ajax sighed, Tristan was utterly confused with his Second's worried tone.

"And his name is…?" Tristan asked calmly.

"He said his name was Holden Cross." Morgan sighed, knowing Tristan would remember the man.

"Holden..." he slurred.

Tristan suddenly stood from his chair and began marching to and out the large doors. When he was outside, he could see a commotion from the city.

"Bring them before the castle!" he ordered with heavy depth in his voice.

Soon, the three warriors were escorted to him before being pushed to their knees.

"Remove their helmets." he ordered. As commanded, the soldiers removed their helmets each; Holden's shaved head and grim features were revealed to Tristan. Stone's well aged and rugged facial features and well trimmed hair were exposed to the light of the torches and dim sky. Mercy's young and elegant facial features, her bright blonde hair, and ocean blue eyes bloomed like a flower from her helmet and hood.

"So...Holden...Stone...Mercy, you've found your way here. To Everwinter. Why?" he asked his old, former comrades.

"We've waited too long, Apollyon has truly gone insane." Cross sighed at the irony: Tristan was right about the warlord.

"We knew something was happening...something we couldn't see. We only saw when she began 'reaping justice'." Stone sighed, the gruesome memory still with him.

"We heard there was a unity growing; commanders of the Iron Legion uniting to face Apollyon. Would you not accept willing recruits?" Mercy challenged the warden; he could tell she thought of him as any other man. He would show mercy because a lady appealed to his honor. He wouldn't humor her, but he wouldn't turn the chance to have them on his side.

"I was hoping you'd see the light, Holden." he got the lawbringer to his feet. The two interlocked hands as a sign of unity.

"I couldn't let a warden have all the fun." the older man smirked.

 **(Two Months later, Two weeks after the Great Raid, Everwinter, Ashfield)**

The Centurions were already being sent to service after their training immediately. They were slowly replacing all captains with Centurions. Even Morgan, Tristan's second in command, had been trained and armored as a Centurion.

The Centurions now slowly became the flexible officers on the field. Be the situation security, scouting, troop management...the Centurion could perform in any required operation.

Tristan took his seat at the round table. Every Ashfield commander did the same after him; and now, three other members of the circle took their seats: Holden, Stone, and Mercy. All now wore Iron Legion Crusade colors: Black and red outlined in yellow accents.

"Let's get this meeting underway; we've got a situation…there have been reports coming from the Myre..." Tristan spoke with urgency.

 **(Present time, The Myre)**

"Uhh...vikings." Okuma pointed behind himself.

Hattori growled and instantly began sprinting to catch up with the Warborn; he had a score to settle personally with whoever led the vikings. It had been a long day, after fighting countless vikings, he had caught up with Ayu; only to find out she was now the leader of every Daimyo army, except Seijuro's personal army.

He ran up to come into view of the last vikings leaving. One stood on the small dock, a large two handed axe, horned helmet, and layered, limited leather armor.

What Hattori didn't know was that this same viking, this raider, was Theoden: the viking who had led the Warborn to the Myre.

"Never thought a samurai would get through that many of our soldiers." Theoden growled, his axe ready.

"Your people killed our general! You got my emperor killed! And now you'll pay for all we've lost!" Hattori spat these accusations at Theoden, who was now deathly silent.

The two were locked, eye to eye.

Like lightning, Hattori charged at the viking, Theoden just barely had enough time to block the orochi's attack.

Theoden used his axe shaft to shove the orochi back, giving him some ground to move up.

Hattori swung right, going for Theoden's waist, the viking deflected with the blade of his axe.

The raider tried to bring his axe down, Hattori blocked the blow and threw the attack to the left, taking the chance to create a slice on Theoden's chest.

Theoden growled, grabbing the samurai and carrying him into the nearest house's wall. He brought his knee up and into Hattori's face. Hattori tried to regain himself and stand up, before attempting to drive his sword into the other man's gut.

Theoden only side stepped the slow attack.

Hattori rolled back to regain his energy, Teoden was the only one who took a blow, yet he still stood a far better chance against the samurai.

Hattori raised his katana, finally regaining his focus and energy to continue fighting.

When he readied himself finally, the two charged again, but this time, Theoden ducked down and threw Hattori over his back and landed the samurai onto the ground. The raider tried to bring his axe down onto the orochi, Hattori rolled out of the way just in time.

When Hattori attempted to get up, the raider's axe-butt smashed across his face, knocking his helmet off.

A trickle of blood trailed form Hattori's nose, he wiped it away and tried to get back up, only becoming more pained, his jawline was on fire.

Out of nowhere, marauders began surrounding Hattori, who was too tired to fight at the moment.

"Just turn back samurai, do yourself a favor." Theoden sighed. "You're on your own in this fight." he growled.

Hattori looked into the jungle and saw a flash of blue, he knew instantly, help had arrived.

"That's where you're wrong viking...I'm not alone." he smirked, Theoden's eyes widened.

"Return to the boats-!" Theoden growled, only for three of the marauders to be strangled by chains.

Out of the jungle came warriors wrappen in cloth and thin armor, all wielding Kusarigama in both hands.

The marauders were all cut down by the warriors. It was too late to same them, but Theoden would be dammed if he didn't take one down.

He did just that when he staggered one and brought his axe down into the skull of the samurai. He turned and ran to the dock.

Hattori growled and went after him, only to be given the sight of the last Warborn and Theoden leaving. All cheered victoriously as they left with mountains of loot.

Ayu soon joined him, he was enraged.

"Get the archers!" he growled, but she stopped him.

"No time...it's too late. But the vikings don't matter right now. Seijuro and regaining control of the palace is our priority." he didn't like letting the Warborn escaping, but whatever Ayu ordered, he'd comply.

He turned his attention to the mysterious warriors who had saved his life.

One with a bit more decorated uniform stepped forward to speak.

"Ayu told us where to find you. And we are honored to stand by the emperor's protector. The Shinobi of the shadow clan will stand with the united samurai armies." the leader bowed, which Hattori returned.

These soldiers would be a most interesting wild card for Ayu's army.

* * *

 **So the samurai part of the story I didn't like writing very much, sorry but even in the actual game I didn't like playing the samurai. I'm trying to not sound rude, but I'm kinda trying to rush making the samurai chapters. This turning point I've got planned is taking me forever to get to it seems. But I hope you guys enjoyed me bringing Daubeny back, I was always kind of mad about how big of a wuss they made him. I tried to make him sound a bit cooler. Hope you guys enjoyed it maybe? Idk. Cya in the next chapter.**

 **DUES VULT!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hey, so I see some people took what I said about 'rushing the samurai chapters' in a bad way. Sorry about that, what I meant to say was that I needed to hurry with making them, like make them faster so I can get more chapters in. Also guys, about all the new DLC characters coming out...slow down! I just got done adding the Shinobi and Centurion. It's hard enough keeping up with the 4 classes of each faction already, but it's getting around to be too many. It's just kinda hard to keep adding people in. But besides that, as I said, I'm gonna make a series of samurai chapters, you guys who love the samurai deserve as much. R &R.**

* * *

 **(Haafingar, Valkenheim, One week past Apollyon's invasion of the Myre.)**

The village of Haafingar was filled with loud, merry music; all across people were dancing, drinking, feasting...followed by a lot more drinking.

In the Great Hall, Theoden, Stigandr, Runa, Helvar and Siv all raised their large mugs of mead, ale, or whatever alcoholic drink was available.

In front of them was dozens upon dozens of vikings doing the same: raising their drinks with closed eyes. Theoden opened his mouth to speak.

"Oh Odin, great All-father, king of Asgard and the glorious halls of Valhalla; a great victory had been won, we rein victoriously...but this successful raid did not come without a price. Almost one thousand of our Warborn brothers and sisters have fallen, bloodied. But from their deaths, came victory." he rested for a moment.

"We pray that you will see them through the gates of Asgard, and to the magnificent halls of Valhalla! The samurai as well, for they fought a glorious battle, and deserve recognition for their valor." he opened his eyes.

"Hail to the victorious dead!" he yelled now, queuing them to all open their eyes as well.

" **HAIL!"** they all yelled, the shock of the roar shaking the great hall.

And so they feasted, as vikings loved to. But as it progressed, Stigandr had something clawing at the back of his mind. He looked to Theoden and sighed, the scouts Stig had sent to Ashfield didn't have good news upon returning.

"Theoden...we've gotten eyes in Ashfield..." he slurred, seeing the raider's eyes narrow.

"Theoden...I know you want revenge upon Apollyon...for Svengard and Gudmundr...but from what our valkyrie' learned, she has over thirty thousand troops under her command. Theoden, they outnumber us too greatly to win." Stigandr didn't like the information, neither did Theoden.

"We've accomplished so much now...but you're telling us we can't face the warlord who brought our people to their knees?!" he growled, anger evident. Stigandr hated the fact as much as the raider.

"But there is something we _CAN_ do." he offered, Theoden cocked an eyebrow.

"Send her a warning." he grinned, Theoden was confused.

Stigandr suddenly stood up.

"EVERYONE! OUTSIDE! Rally the people! I have an announcement to make!" he roared, and in turn, everyone stood up and made their way outside.

When Theoden and Stigandr stepped out of the great hall, the entire village was watching them.

"People of the Warborn tribe, though we have gained great spoils from the Myre, our previous adversary in Ashfield has grown stronger. We face greater odds: six to one. But one thing we vikings have always done, is lower morale! Today, we shall play our part in doing just that!" he grinned merrily.

He looked to Theoden, who was still confused.

He placed a strong hand on the raider's shoulder.

"Theoden, in our darkest times, you heeded the call to arms. When no one else could, you did the impossible: you united a people. Before you took action, we were crumbling, shadows of our former selves. When Apollyon laid waste to Valkenheim, she destroyed our limited government, getting the Oberjarl of the warborn killed." he took a pause before continuing.

"But now, we have a chance to re-establish that old government. Theoden, you have proven to be a leader...worthy of honor, valor, glory and courage. I say to Apollyon, let the Blackstones keep their thrones, in their halls of stone!" he pointed to Theoden.

"Here stands the only man I'll ever bend the knee to!" he growled, excitement in his voice and eyes.

"I'll have peace and drink hardily to those terms!" Helvar stepped forth and knelt, his axes touching the ground. Stigandr held his sword proudly, the tip touching the cold dirt below them.

"Aye, I'll drink to that!" Runa sighed, kneeling and placing her spear to the ground.

Siv said nothing before doing the same as Helvar, her axes touching the ground and kneeling.

Stigandr inhaled deeply, looking at Theoden, who was dumbfounded.

"THE OBERJARL, OF VALKENHEIM!" he roared, earning a war cry from the villagers and warriors of Haafingar.

" **TO THE OBERJARL!"** they roared. Theoden sighed, he didn't know how he would do this, but he wouldn't turn away from his people practically begging him to take this promotion.

 **(The Myre)**

Ayu's army slowly trekked through the jungles and swamps of the Myre. They had to make their way back to the palace. It was hard, though they had grown to tolerate the musky, humid and hot weather of their swampy homeland.

Hattori was trusted to perform scouting for the army along with the Shinobi, led by Rakeish. For now though, they were going at a slow pace, they couldn't risk Seijuro learning a large army was rapidly approaching the city.

Hattori spotted Rakeish walking alongside Momiji, the two seemed to be having a simple conversation.

"Tell me of this Nobushi clan, the others speak of their exploits, yet there's so little to know." he spoke in a slightly hushed tone.

"Well...from the moment we're initiated, we swear to wear our masks during battle, we aren't permitted to lift it in any fight." she spoke in a calm voice, behind his covered and hooded face, he cocked an eyebrow.

"And hide such a jewel such as yourself, behind a mask?" he smirked under his robed head.

"Oh! Well, I, uhmm...th-thank you." she stuttered, the nobushi had rarely been complemented on her beauty, bar Hattori; thus, it made her slur and feel slightly flattered.

Hattori, feeling challenged by Rakeish, strode to her open side.

"I am also curious about the Orochi': you're very similar to the Shinobi, you fight in the shadows...except in times of war, the orochi leave the shadows to fight in daylight. The shinobi never leave the shadows...ever."

"Until recent events, I'd never heard of the Shadow clan." Okuma spoke up, appearing behind the trio.

"Good. It means we're doing our task correctly." Rakeish spoke a bit sarcastically.

They were cut off by a the army coming to a halt, Ayu turned and looked upon them all.

"We're losing daylight. Set up camp for the night, tomorrow, we'll reach the palace! Get as much rest as you can." Ayu ordered. In turn, every soldier began setting up their tents for the night.

Momiji growled in frustration; last time they set up camp, it had rained. Her tent had been one of the most water damaged, thus, her tent wasn't going up well.

"Damn...my last good tent." she sighed in frustration, Hattori felt for her.

"My tent is large enough, you're welcome to share mine with me." he offered her, she smiled behind her mask.

"Thanks." she sighed with relief.

He began slowly removing his armor and laying it all in a neat pile outside the tent. He already had his clothes on underneath, however, Momiji had to change completely out of her robes and limited armor into her clothes.

She lifted her mask, smirking, gesturing for him to look away. He obliged her and turned away from her, giving her limited privacy.

He heard her slowly dropping her armor onto the ground along with her robe.

"You can look now." she chuckled a bit.

He felt slightly defensive around Rakeish now, he loved Momiji, but Rakeish...as new as he was to arrive, he proved to be a capable warrior and leader.

They heard heavy footsteps outside the tent: it was Okuma.

"Ayu asked for you, Hattori." he spoke calmly, he sighed and left the tent.

Ayu was still on her armor, bar her helmet. She and Rakeish were both looking upon a map of the Myre.

"We need help planning our attack." she opened it to him to add his comments.

"What did you have in mind?" Hattori asked her. The kensei sighed heavily, her short hair slightly in a messy bunch.

"I was thinking...we have our main force hold outside the gates as a distraction. Seijuro will be so focused on us, giving us a chance to sneak an infiltration force into the city." she pointed to a hill behind the city on the map.

"The orochi' and Shinobi' would be ideal for that task." Rakeish added.

"Indeed. They'll sneak into the city and fight their way to the gate controls. Once we're in, Okuma will lead the charge with his shugoki'." she stood back into a straightened composure.

"Hattori, can you get the orochi' into the city undetected?" she asked the lead orochi.

"I'll see to it, that they never see us coming." he bowed.

"And you Rekeish? Can you lead the shinobi' in without alerting Seijuro?" she asked the hooded man, who nodded simply in response.

"Good...may we all see this fight through. We can't risk seijuro's entire army and ours in a fight...we need every soldier we can get for us to have a chance against the Blackstone Legion." she sighed, before speaking one last time.

"Dismissed." she ordered, allowing them to leave.

"Hattori. May we speak? Alone?" Rakeish asked his calmly, Hattori nodded, following the shinobi commander.

He led Hattori to a cliff, where the two overlooked the endless Myre jungle, trees and swamps for miles as far as the eye could see...until the jungle ended at the edge of the sea.

"I was never informed of this...Ayu plans to face Apollyon's army with ours?" he asked, which Hattori answered with a nod.

"We will fail. She outnumbers what's left of the Chosen military with overwhelming odds. We heard she had attacked...so some of the Shadow clan's scouts followed them to Ashfield. Her armies make ours look like a limping dog challenging a lion...we don't lack in courage...but if we face Apollyon in Ashfield...THEIR lands...we will all be slaughtered." Hattori sighed, knowing he was right.

"Why tell me what I already know?" he asked Rakeish, who sighed.

"You're close to Ayu. If anyone has a chance of talking sense into her: it's you." he sighed before continuing, to Hattori's confusion.

"You must convince her to turn back after we get Seijuro to join us. We can't lead the samurai army to destruction as she plans to." he had a fire in his eyes, Hattori sighed.

"I'll see what I can do...but convincing Ayu to do anything unexpected is rare." he almost chuckled, if this wasn't a serious situation.

They just stood there, looking over the night covered Myre, the moon's light reflecting on the sea. As time passed, it Rakeish to break the silence.

"I must say Hattori...I envy you." he spoke quietly, confusing the orochi.

"Envy _me_? Why?" Hattori asked, an eyebrow cocked.

"You and Momiji are together, no?" he asked, Hattori was a bit surprised, only Okuma and Ayu really knew of the bond he and Momiji shared.

"How did you learn that?" he asked the shinobi, who shrugged.

"Well, I've seen how she looks at you; and how you look at her in turn. How her eyes light up behind her mask when you appear, the way her body moves. How she focuses on you whenever you're in her eyesight." he smirked behind his hood and face cover.

"It also makes sense that two people are together when one offers to share a TENT of all things with that other person." Hattori knew the shinobi had him there.

"But why I envy you is because the orochi can take part in relationships such as yours." this caused Hattori to do a double take.

"You mean shinobi can't…?" he trailed off as Rakeish nodded.

"The moment we're merged into the shadow clan...we swear to a pact. A set of rules that restrict us on several things...a few have been lost over the decades. But one prohibits is to partake in anything resembling a sexual relationship. We are trained to have no significant other...no one to use against the clan's members and jeopardize our operations...nor would it be fare to the spouse of a shinobi. We promise to live in the shadows...secrecy _is_ our weapon...they could never know where or their spouse was or what he or she is doing...only that they're alive and would rarely ever visit." he finished slowly, causing a slight pang of guilt to hit Hattori.

He had misjudged Rakeish...the man had only complimented Momiji because complimenting was the one thing he _could_ do without going against his pact.

He felt bad for the shinobi and Shadow clan; they could never experience the glories of having someone to love them and return the feelings.

"I am...sorry. That must be difficult." Hattori sighed, but Rakeish said nothing at first.

"The shadow clan was forged...to make sure lovers...families can live in peace, without fear of wickedness...crime...terror from those who would see them dead. Every shinobi has lost someone to war...crime...wrongly accused justices...and thus, the Shadow Clan was born. We live in the dark of night, so others can experience the light of day." he smiled behind his cover.

Hattori was astonished, the Shadow Clan was a true symbol of pure good: warriors who acted as vigilantes to keep people safe.

"But putting formalities aside...the Shadow clan will stand with Ayu...our kusarigamas' are ready and await your commands." he bowed. Hattori returned the bow before leaving the Shinobi to his duty as lookout for the army.

 **(Ashfield, Blackstone territory)**

Apollyon looked upon one of her smaller forts...except all that was left of it was a smoking ruin and debris. Bodies laid still and scattered across the ground.

She looked to one of the few survivors of the attack, sneering behind her demonic helmet.

"What. Happened…?" she growled, her voice husky and angry in execution.

"The Iron Legion...Lord Apollyon...they attacked at dawn...in a matter of seconds the fort wa-was burning. Many were killed as the fort collapsed above them." he was terrified; Apollyon wasn't known for taking losses well.

"And? What of the artillery this fort was holding in storage?" she asked in a deathly calm manner, he gulped before answering.

"Th...they took the catapults...the ballistas…the plans for the new scorpions...they took it all." she only wanted to know one more thing.

"Did _everyone_ die? Did every soldier here get cut down by the attackers?" she asked, he shook his uncovered head.

"No...most of them did...but a couple handfuls of soldiers surrendered and were taken...Apollyon...those of us who remained loyal fought to the last man." he sighed, before she turned to look at him.

She raised her sword, her empty eye sockets in the helmet staring directly into his wide eyes.

"Evidently not..." she said simply before, like a flash of lightning, swung her sword, and cut him directly in half from the waist. He screamed in agony only a second before dying.

"Return to the city! Increase our patrols by double! Half the rest time! I want the damn Iron Legion left in Ashfield found! No excuses! Prepare a squad of heavy cavalrymen along with my horse! I need to make a trip to the land behind the mountains of Ashfield." she growled, her second in command was shocked.

"Commander...you mean…?" he slurred at the thought of her seeking _their_ help.

"YES! The Barbarians tribes have sat in idle for decades after the combined forces of the Iron Legion, Vikings, and Dawn Empire defeated them and forced their people to leave our lands. They've had a long time to grow. Their savage nature may be just what we need." she growled, there weren't enough mercenary groups left in Ashfield left to recruit.

"M'lord you can't possibly suggest we seek the ancient savages to help us? They make even the VIKINGS look civilized...and that's saying something." he knew he was barking up the wrong tree.

"War is coming...and when it arrives, I shall be prepared to welcome it...with open arms." she hissed before turning to leave.

* * *

 **So? What do you guys think? That's new right? The mention of Barbarians peak anyone's interest? A new adversary maybe? It'll be interesting to add something completely non-canon to the story since I added two wardens and kept Siv alive. This'll be something new though. So once again, hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Now I can't promise when I'll have the next one up, but it won't be for a while as I'll be going on a small week long vacation next Tuesday. But after I'm back I'll try to make a new chapter for you guys upon my return. But yeah, enjoy and see you all later.**

 **DUES VULT!**


	16. Chapter 16

**So, many more questions are being asked? Who are the barbarians? What role will they play? How will they affect the story? How will the other factions be changed from them when they arrive? These questions will be answered shortly! Maybe at the end of this chapter, maybe next chapter. I'll just have to see. Now, when I begin the whole conflict with the barbarians, new places will be added to the story. It won't be limited to just the Myre, Valkenheim or Ashfield. Gotta be original, so these cities or lands will be completely made up, but will have a huge effect on the story as it progresses. Once again, thanks for sticking it out this far, we're getting close to the hopeful halfway point. R &R.**

* * *

 **(Nomura and old palace, the Myre)**

" _The Imperial Palace. A fortress within a fortress."_

It was a dark night in the Myre, outside of the palace and Nomura stood Ayu's army, ready for the battle awaiting them.

They had been building up to this moment, the final hurl to unite the Chosen people again. Seijuro continued to rein over the Myre; under his command, the Empire would do nothing and collapse slowly from within. _This,_ was something the second remaining Daimyo couldn't allow to happen.

Suddenly, the gate slowly closed andArchers appeared from above. They fired a small volley of arrows, flooring half a dozen of Ayu's soldiers. The militias raised their shields to prevent further losses. She stepped forth now, ready to take a stand.

"Seijuro! Our people bleed! Put down your weapons!" she cried to the rampart.

A few moments later, the orochi Daimyo walked into view; his yellow and golden, ornamented armor shining in the moonlight.

He had no intention of surrendering his rule to the _lesser_ Daimyo. He believed himself to be the rightful ruler of the broken Empire.

"Then end this, and kneel before me." he demanded, his voice never faltering. She sighed as militia soldiers surrounded and formed a makeshift testudo around their leader.

" _Seijuro wasn't giving up. And he had strong warriors at his side."_

" _But we had numbers...we just needed to enter through the back door and not be discovered."_

Hattori stood in view of the moonlight, Rakeish at his side. Standing behind them, stood six of their most loyal orochi' and shinobi'.

He looked to Rakeish and nodded: the shinobi master nodded in return, signaling for the rest to follow as they now infiltrated the city.

They moved in unison, the orochi would hide behind whatever cover was available and the shonobi would quote, "be found in the darkest corners with the best vantage points", as Rakeish had declared.

Hattori admitted, if not for his training in the art of observation, he would have never seen the half-dozen men and women in dark robes, sneaking through the shadows.

Hattori made a hand signal, ordering his men to advance. The orochi all slowly crept forward into the palace.

Hattori ordered a halt as he encountered a guard behind a paper wall in his way. He drew his katana...and at the precise and calculated moment, he thrust his sword through the paper; he heard a painful grunt before blood trickled onto the wall from the inside. He drew his blade and continued forward.

He thought they were compromised when a scout glanced their way while moving, but Rakeish himself sprang from the darkness. He slit the throat of the man before pulling the body into the shadows from where he came.

They heard the sound of hard drilling; Hattori ordered his orochi' to halt to he could go ahead. He wasn't alone as Rakeish appeared at his side from nowhere it seemed.

The two made their way through the fortress, until they stumbled across the main courtyard; a large war elephant stood, herded by many soldiers. The gate controls were also in sight. They looked down and noticed a shugoki and an orochi. They nodded and both jumped.

Hattoro landed on the shugoki, driving his katana into the man's skull with the power from the fall. The orochi cried out in pain when Rakeish fell onto him, his blades digging into the man's helmet covered head.

There was no hiding now, they had to get the gate open.

When they made their way to the gate controls, they sighed in frustration: the controls were ments for a shugoki to lift. Hattori wished he had Okuma with them.

Hattori noticed a possible way to get the gate open. A terrible, horrible idea...but, it was the only one he had.

He drew a throwing dagger, Rakeish instantly realized what he was about to do.

"Are you sure that's wise?!" he sounded dumbfounded.

"Absolutely not. But we're out of choices." he sighed before precisely throwing the small blade. It soared before sinking into the beast's front right leg.

The elephant groaned in displeasure before it began swatting it's herders away. It began charging in their direction; the two rolled out of the way, letting it freely crash into the gate mechanism.

"Here's the plan. Your shinobi' and the orochi' will deal with Seijuro's troops. I'll...worry about the gate." Hattori sighed in embarrassing situation he was now put in.

Ayu and the army were growing very concerned from the sounds they were hearing from across the gate, loud crashes against the gate's wall, deadly fighting from both sides. It was antagonizing to sit and wait for the large gate to open.

Out of the blue, a thundering crash came, dust filled the air as the gates were blown open.

"You are outnumbered! Lay down your swords…-!" Ayu's demand was quickly halted as a large elephant thundered past her. The army quickly made way for the beast to pass.

" _Hattori and his plans."_ she rolled her eyes, before she caught sight of the orochi and Rakeish fighting Seijuro's troops.

She raised her sword, signaling the charge. Okuma found Hattori and sighed.

"An _ELEPHANT_? Of all things...sense is the first thing that leaves your brain when you think." the shugoki sighed in sarcastic frustration.

The army began massing into the fortress. Okuma and the shugoki led the charge, their masks meant to put fear into the enemy soldiers.

When archers set up to fire, shield-bearers' ran in front of the large men, blocking the volleys as they charged.

When in range, the nobushi' and Momiji, along with the shinobi and orochi', consisting of Hattori and Rakeish, leaped over the line by using the shugoki as launchers. They leaped onto the enemy ranks, quickly cutting gaps into Seijuro's lines.

Okuma and his shugoki quickly exploited these gaos and began crushing, throwing, or slamming enemy soldiers in their way. When they were deep in the gaps, Seijuro's troops couldn't adapt to it and quickly began falling to Ayu's army.

Archers began unleashing killing volleys onto them from above. Hattori and Momiji looked to the archers' position and nodded. They charged their way through the soldiers, their army's casualties would be great if they didn't handle the archers.

When they arrived, they both quickly began cutting the archers down, until the army was now standing on the paths to the plaza and the palace entrance.

He, Ayu, Rakeish, Okuma, and Momiji led the charge inside. Out of the inner paper walls, another kensei, orochi, shugoki and nobushi appeared with three samurai officers.

Instead of focusing on their matching challengers, they were diverse. Rakeish focused on the officers, Okuma faced the orochi, Ayu faced the shugoki, Momiji faced the kensei, and Hattori faced down the nobushi.

Okuma engaged the orochi. The samurai attempted many times to stagger Okuma, who sighed before throwing the orochi into the nearest wall. Before the man could get up, he brought his club down, crushing the man under the power behind the attack.

Ayu rolled under the enemy shugoki's heavy swing; her sword was larger than a katana, thus, it cut deeper. She swung her sword, the blade went deep into his armor, causing him to yell in pain. Before he could regain himself, she kicked him over before bringing her sword down, beheading the man.

Momiji chuckled before simply using her weapon's extended blade to take the kensei's ranged advantage away. She parried the blade from the kensei's hands before impaling the samurai on her blade.

Hattori closed in on the nobushi, he took the advantage of long range attacks away. She attempted to thrust into his gut, he dodged the attack before slicing his blade across her unarmored side. She tried to close-line him with her staff's blade, but he deflected the attack, pushed the weapon upwards, and brought his katana down into the shaft; the staff fell in half like hot butter.

Before she could react, he quickly swung his katana at her throat, until the blade separated her head from her shoulders.

Rakeish had already dispatched the officers and made sure Seijuro played no more tricks.

Seijuro had nowhere left to go. His soldiers were being cornered and held at the point of a sword; it all depended on his decision to join or refuse them.

Seijuro now stepped from his soldiers, fearless of death.

"Execute me! I will be remembered! As the greatest warrior our people have ever seen!" he growled, tossing his katana before them.

"These warriors won't fallow anyone else." he spoke calmly, unfazed by defeat.

" _You_ will be forgotten. The Emperor's Champion will defeat you." Hattori spoke calmly, he still had a very level-headed stance.

"The "Emperor's Champion", is rotting in a cell in the lower city." he growled.

Hattori said nothing, his eyes said everything. Seijuro noticed this and his eyes narrowed a bit. This slowly sank in.

"It's _you._ " he growled slightly, the soldiers at his sides were shocked.

"The champion!" the female one said in slight aw.

"The betrayer." the other one spat.

"Hero more like." Seijuro said in a dangerous tone. Hattori used his katana to fling Seijuro's to him.

The other orochi quickly readied himself. Hattori's situation didn't look good: Seijuro was one of the greatest warriors of their time...fresh and ready for anything. Hattori had been sitting in cell for a little over three years.

The two charged each other, their swords quickly clashing together. Seijuro already began swinging from every angle; Hattori could just barely keep up with the seasoned warrior.

He attempted to get a quick hit on the other orochi's chest, but Seijuro almost instantly parried his blow and brought his blade down onto Hattori's back, cutting into the armor and leaving a blood leaking wound.

Hattori found an opening however and repeated almost the exact same wound that Seijuro had inflicted on him.

Both were locked onto each other as they walked in a slow steady circle. Hattori attempted to charge Seijuro, who completely saw through his attack. The other orochi simply side-stepped the charge and tripped Hattori.

Hattori took in a painful breath as he felt winded from hitting the stone floor. He looked to his sword, then further up, his eyes finding Momiji's, behind her mask. That was something hit him. Something he _needed._

A reason to fight...to win.

With a growl, he reached forth and took up his katana and prepared himself again.

"The stories will tell only of your defeat." Seijruo growled as the two charged each other again, this time, their blades locking in a duel for dominance.

"Prison has done nothing for your skill." he growled as he began pushing Hattori back, but the Champion remembered who he was at that moment.

Seijuro's push came to a swift halt. No words were spoken from Hattori as _he_ began pushing Seijuro back.

The two reeled back and their blades clashed again, now it was a brawl. Seijuro swung to the left, Hattori blocked and countered it. Hattori swung to the right, Seijuro parried the attack.

Hattori refocused and swung up and tried to bring his sword down on Seijuro; the Daimyo blocked and shoved Hattori back.

Hattori needed to end this fight. He saw an opportunity and went for it. Seijuro prepared to bring his sword down in a killing blow, but Hattori used his shoulder to bash the other orochi. While staggered, Hattori swung twice into Seijuro's armor. His attacks left two blood leaking gashes in his chest. He proceeded to bash Seijuro's covered face with the hilt of his katana.

Seijuro fell, the pain of his wounds and the daze he was in after the last blow did a number on him.

He was on his knees and looked up at Hattori, his sword slipped from his grasp.

Hattori held his blade to the other man's throat, but hesitated.

"What are you waiting for?" Seijuro growled in anger. Ayu spoke up now.

"We need commanders, Seijuro." she spoke calmly, trying to create an alliance with him.

"You dishonor me." he growled again.

"We need you. You are a great warrior." Hattori pulled his sword back to show he wanted to spare him.

"I won't serve beneath _you._ " Seijuro spoke in a deathly serious manner.

Hattori didn't want this to happen, but Seijuro's assistance was vital.

"Then slay me. Take _my_ place. Command our armies!" he demanded, flipping his sword so the tip pressed against his armor. Momiji's eyes flew open, she prepared to intervene, but Okuma stopped her and shook his masked head.

"You've gone mad." Seijuro was shocked at how crazy Hattori sounded.

"Apollyon did _this,_ to _us._ Not seijuro. I will NOT fight the Legion's war for them." he growled, a sense of courage in his voice.

Seijuro pondered it, he looked back to his guard, who had their own doubts about proceeding with this.

"Bah!" he growled in anger, before flipping the blade back around, and offering it to Hattori, who took it gladly.

Seijuro said nothing before he bowed his head, meaning he had surrendered and agreed to join Ayu's alliance.

The other orochi looked back up.

"The Emperor's Champion. Heading our armies, _again_." he almost chuckled if he was not beaten.

He looked around the room, looking them all in the eye.

"We're going to Ashfield. Our enemy is there. Even if we cannot stop the Blackstone Legion entirely, we MUST try to end Apollyon." he growled, earning a bow from them all. Seijuro and his soldiers stood back up.

"Yes." Ayu said calmly, looking to an orochi.

"Rally the banners. We march at dawn, to Ashfield." she ordered, the orochi nodded before sprinting off.

 **(Two days later, Everwinter, Northern Ashfield)**

Tristan looked out the window of the war room across the city, taking in the relaxing moment.

Suddenly, Morgan burst through the door, his new Centurion armor suiting him well.

"General!" he spoke with urgency, a scroll of paper on his hand.

"What is is Sir' Morgan?" he asked the African knight, who held out the paper.

"A raven, from our scout in the Myre. It was spurred...as you know, Raven's are only spurred if it's an urgent manner." he sighed, taking a breather.

Tristan frowned and unrolled the message and began reading it slowly.

 **...**

 _For the eyes of the commander only,_

 _I hope this finds you well M'lord, but I've sent this message to report from the Myre._

 _A large army of Samurai, all different families, are marching to Ashfield, their scouts shall arrive in_

 _the time span of three days to a week from how fast they're moving. I'll update on anything_

 _else if it arises. I advise we take action to prevent their army from being decimated._

 _Good luck,_

 _Scout, Annie Bilaris_

…

Tristan's green eyes were wide with shock.

"What are your orders, sir? We must not allow the samurai' to face Apollyon on the open field! They'll be slaughtered." Morgan was as shocked as his commander, but Tristan straightened his composure.

"We head to the Myre border. Warn commander Ren Glamdring, tell her I need her and a cavalry detachment to travel with. A full garrison combination of riders. Men-at-arms, wardens, conquerors, lawbringers, and centurions." he ordered, Morgan awaited anything else.

"And then all troops of the detachment to the South-West!" he growled, grabbing his helmet and longsword.

 **(The far North-West, the Wildlands, far West of Tala'raan and the Iron Highlands)**

Apollyn paid no mind to the village of savages as her soldiers, all on horseback, trotted by them. The barbarians weren't known for their cultural advancements. Their villages were crudely built, rotting wood with hay roofs.

They wouldn't even begin to question the plumbing and sewage systems the barbarians used...best just leave it alone, not eat the food, and clean themselves after their business was concluded.

Apollyon cared little for an actual alliance with the barbarians...she just needed someone to take the fight to the Iron Legions beyond Ashfielf; as far as she was concerned, they were artillery-fodder.

Hygiene was also in short supply, it appeared as if most of these people hadn't bathed in weeks.

She stopped them before the great hall, everyone's eyes were on them as they entered the village.

A guard opened the doors to let them proceed inside.

It was poorly build even on the inside of the structures. But sitting before them, in a crude throne of stone, was a huge brute of a man. He wore very little armor, black face paint covered him, a large, grisly beard hung from him. On his head and shoulders however, was a brown bear pelt, the head formed around the helmet he wore. She spoke first.

"Barbarian King Tyodis Drakuul, I a-"

"I _know_ who your are, Apollyon...give me one good reason I shouldn't have you killed where you stand." he spoke in his heavily thick, Germanic accent.

"I am here to negotiate with the united tribes...except It's unfortunate to hear that the Stonewolf tribe, the largest, refused to join your alliance." he growled and spat at the name.

"They may be the largest tribe, but the Stonewolves are _weak!_ The day they allied themselves with the Iron Legions, they sealed their fate! But I'll discuss that...later...now, speak your terms, knight." he sighed.

"I propose an alliance...my Legion...and your tribes align to destroy the legions...they have proven to me, there is no hope for the wolves among their kind to rise! I would see them destroyed. I request that you take your endless armies, and take the fight to the Iron Highlands...and to their capital there." she grinned behind her helmet, his eyes were narrowed in a mixture of shock and amusement.

"Attack the Iron Highlands...that would mean we'd have to conquer Tala'raan..." he shook his head.

"Even with our vast numbers...such a feat...it has never been accomplished...larger armies have tried...all have inevitably been slaughtered." he sighed, but she had an answer to the problem.

"You needn't worry about the Tala'raanian Legion…it may be the largest...but their legions have sat idle for a long time. They're weak. If you time it with us, it could be just enough to defeat the Tala'raanians'...and if they fall, even the Iron Highlands will follow…" she let him think a moment.

"And what do my people get in return for this war?" he asked, she smirked.

"The lands that were taken from you...and the chance to restore your people to their…ahem...former, glory." she had no faith in them.

He pondered it a moment before smirking.

"Very well, Blackstone. You'll get your war, just send us word of when, and the united tribes army will march unto Tala'raan." he couldn't see the grin behind her helmet.

"Excellent…" she sighed, her plan was going very well.

* * *

 **So? New questions? Again, I'm open for feedback. Like the Orochi vs Seijuro duel? Could it have been better? I'm not best known for my duel scenes. So these new places, the Wildlands, Tala'raan, the Iron Highlands, what do you think? I do ok with naming? I hope so. So thanks for reading, I'll see you guys in chapter 17.**

 **DEUS VULT!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Important AN: alas people, today we reach the end of the samurai chapters, and reach the gateway to the next section of this story. It won't be the end of the samurai of course, but they won't get involved for a while again. We're gonna begin focusing on the knights and legions. And finally begin answering questions, like, what's Tala'raan, the Iron Highlands? How are the barbarians going to get involved? Those questions will be answered in just a few chapters. But I have an announcement. So, for any potential Mass Effect fans, any takers? How does the idea of me making a Mass Effect series sound? Good? Bad? Waste of time? Potentially a good idea? Tell me if you care about that. But anyway, getting sidetracked. So I never really had a chance to say this but I've officially gone past 100 reviews! I know compared to more popular writers, that's nothing. But that's such a crazy achievement for me. I never in a million years thought I'd even get 10 reviews! SO thank you all so much for reading the story. It's been awesome, and we still got a long road to go before we're done. Thanks again.**

* * *

 **(Border of the Myre, Ashfield)**

The Stallion legion had arrived recently, setting up a defensive line to prevent the Chosen army from passing. However, many were confused about Tristan's order to march here and dig in. Why help the samurai?

Tristan was sharpening his sword when Ren, commander of the Stallion Legion, approached him.

"General, the troops and I want to know: why come here? Why help the samurai by stopping their march into Ashfield?" she asked him calmly. He didn't stop sharpening to answer.

"I don't know about the rest of the circle, but I take no _pleasure_ in watching an army of samurai march to it's doom. The war with Apollyon has been bloody...and something tells me it's only gonna get bloodier. If that's the case, we may need to one day call upon the samurai for aid. I know we stand no chance on our own against the Blackstone legion, which is why when the time comes, it won't be the Iron Legions or the Tala'raan legion we must call upon... _but_ the viking tribes and the samurai families." Ren was shocked to hear _him_ of all people admit such a matter.

"The _vikings_? _Samurai_?!" she removed her helmet, revealing her grim features and red ponytail.

"Did you _hear_ me stutter, 'Stallion commander'?" he looked at her with a serious expression.

"What makes you so sure they would rally at the sides of the legions?" she asked him softly, which he still had an answer for.

"They all now have a reason to hate Apollyon. She crippled the tribes and the Chosen families. The Blackstones killed the Oberjarl and the Emperor. Trust me...with enough persuasion...they'll come." he nodded as he continued to sharpen his longsword.

She had noticed a change in his mood lately, it had something to do with the previous news Morgan Ajax had delivered him; something about a warden in Wortham.

"General...some of us in the circle are also concerned about another matter." she spoke slowly, he only tilted his head to show he was listening.

"What's this news about a warden, in Wortham?" he suddenly came to a halt in his sharpening. He sighed before setting the stone down.

Cross, Stone and Mercy had overheard them and all had an idea on who she was talking about.

"You mean...Jacklyn?" Stone asked out of nowhere.

Tristan sighed, knowing the truth was out.

"Yes." he answered quickly.

"Tristan, there's a reason she didn't come with us when we did. At the end of Apollyon's rein through Valkenheim, she threw her rank and left." Marcy sighed, knowing he was still searching for her.

Holden walked close to the general and handed him something: the medallion she ripped from her neck and threw into the village a year ago.

He took it slowly and admired it, but he didn't let it faze him.

"Thank you for this...but she's still out there. I _know_ she is! And I WILL find her!" Ren was concerned for him.

"Shouldn't you let her go? Focus on what lies before you? If she returns, she may not be the same woman you knew." Ren attempted to sway him from this path, but he wouldn't be moved.

"I appreciate your concern Ren, but it'll take a lot to make me give up on Jacklyn...I'd be dead if not for her. This entire rebellion owes _everything_ to her." he was serious about that.

"Can you elaborate how?" she asked their General.

"She freed me. And if I had never arrived to Everwinter, I wouldn't have taken command. Without my guidance and leadership, the Iron Rebellion wouldn't have been forged. So again, this rebellion owes it's foundation to _her_ , not _me_." she was shocked at the realization. He was right about this.

Suddenly, a scout ran into the worn fort, heavily breathing and obviously exhausted.

"General!" he called, Tristan stood and turned his attention to the scout.

"Report." he ordered. The scout took a moment to breath and rest.

"Th-the samurai army! It's upon us!" he was obviously panicking.

"Steel yourself soldier! We're not here to fight them... _hopefully._ Did you see how numerous they were?" he asked the scout, who nodded slightly.

"If I had to guess, roughly twenty-five hundred of them." the force they brought was outnumbered five to one. He brought only around five hundred soldiers. But they had the advantage on encampment.

He just prayed that force wouldn't be necessary to stop the samurai advance.

 **(The samurai army)**

"Why have we stopped?" Seijruo asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"See for yourself." she handed him her spyglass. He looked through, and was shocked to see a small army of knights blocking their way.

"They knew we were coming...except...these knights aren't Blackstones." he lowered the tool and gave it back.

"We need to know for sure. Send Hattori, Rakeish and Momiji to scout it out. We need to know who these knights are." she nodded in agreement.

A few minutes passed, but along came Rakeish and soon followed by Momiji and Hattori. He was still putting on the last pieces of his armor.

"You requested to see us?" he asked her. The kensei sighed in frustration.

"There's a knight blockade up ahead. We can't risk engaging if it's not the Blackstones. The three of you will go ahead of the army and see what we're up against.

"As you wish." Rakeish spoke calmly. Hattori finished equipping his armor and gestured them to follow through the thick of the forest.

 **…**

It was several long minutes before the trio found their way into the knight encampment and fort. They knew getting caught would end badly.

They finally managed to infiltrate the old fort and get an overhead view of the soldiers.

Their banner wasn't Blackstone...it was black with a red cross outlined in yellow.

"Definitely _not_ Blackstones...but who then?" Rakeish asked quietly.

"Are they rebelling against Apollyon?" Hattori asked, they were as shocked as he was.

"Can they do that?" Momiji asked him, the two warriors only shrugged at her question.

Hattori then focused on one in particular, he failed to realize it was Tristan. The knight was a warden, he only knew of them through Apollyon. When he saw one, he now saw her.

"I know that one..." he slurred.

"Warden." he spoke quietly.

"I think we should leave." Momiji said suddenly.

"Why?" Rakeish asked; almost immediately after asking, an arrow soared in between their heads. Momiji gasped in shock.

" _That's_ why!" Hattori growled as they pulled back and turned to run. When they began sprinting, an arrow flew into Momiji's leg. She yelped in pain, Hattori stopped to check on her; she shook her head and pulled it from her leg before following them again.

"Avoid killing them!" Rakeish growled as he leaped over a conqueror to avoid his flail. Hattori used the handle of his sword to knock the knight down. Momiji struggled to keep up with her allies, but knew she had no choice. Either run or get captured.

When they reached the bridge to escape, it was heavily blocked. Rakeish vaulted over, while Hattori had to fall back and assist Momiji, who's leg was getting worse from being strained.

He helped her over and get to Rakeish. He heard them getting closer and knew they wouldn't get far if he followed.

"Go! I'll be fine!" he growled, Momiji shook her head.

"No!" she reached back, but she almost fell from the weight she put on her leg.

"I said go!" he ordered, backing away. Rakeish held her in a cradle hold and moved at the fastest speed he could manage with the wounded woman.

When he knew they were out of range, he turned back, hand ready to draw his sword. The moment he looked back, Tristan collided his sword hilt with Hattori's face.

His vision quickly blackened as he collapsed from the impact.

 **…**

Hattori's eyes slowly opened as he regained consciousness. His head was throbbing, he had a terrible aching sensation along with a bruise on his face.

When he could focus again, he was welcomed with the sight of heavily armored knights.

He gave himself another minute to recover before returning to reality.

Tristan stood before the knelt samurai and raised a hand to steady him.

" _We_ are not your enemy, champion." he didn't want to fight the orochi before him.

" _You..._ you executed the Imperial family." he growled. Tristan stepped back to Cross, who handed him Hattori's katana. He sheathed his longsword and held the Japanese blade with admirable care.

He flipped it around with respectable skill, for a knight, and offered it to Hattori. " _We_ are no longer Blackstones." he sighed, waiting for the orochi to make his move.

Hattori took the handle of his blade into grasp. In mere seconds he attempted to impale Tristan, who simply deflected the attack with his gauntlet. Hattori swung sideways, but Tristan unsheathed his sword skillfully and blocked the blow.

The knight raised his sword and brought it down onto the samurai, who pushed the blade with his, to the ground and swung at the commander's head. Tristan used his sword to parry the attack before the two went past each other.

The soldiers got close, but Tristan raised his hand to stop them.

"No. This is _my_ fight!" he sighed, regaining his composure and readying himself in a battle stance.

The two charged each other and clashed blades. Hattori was shocked by the strength of the impact. He paid for attempting a head on charge, knights were shock troops, trained to be walls of metal and strength.

They clashed blades again, this time staring holes into each other.

"We have the same goals, champion!" he attempted to calm the samurai down, but Hattori wouldn't listen.

Hattori said nothing but continued to resist.

Hattori dodged Tristan's next swing and tried to slice the knight's side open; Tristan was prepared and stepped out of the way just in time. He now held his sword like a mace and bashed into Hattori's back.

"You're better than this!" Tristan once again tried to stop the orochi. Hattori said nothing. All he cared about was killing Tristan. HIS emperor was killed by knights and he would have revenge.

He was shocked by this knight's skill however. Every other knight he had fought in the past were slower, he could outmaneuver them easily. When he tried to use Tristan's lower speed against him, the knight's defense wouldn't falter. He raised his sword in what would have been a devastating blow to the skull.

Tristan raised his sword, blocked the attack's impact, and used his right leg to kick Hattori back. Hattori was unprepared for Tristan to bash him in the chest and gut with his heavily plated arm and shoulder.

Hattori was winded and doubled over, but had no time to recover as Tristan forced him to block a downward blow. He held strongly as the knight pushed him to his knees.

"Open your eyes, champion! Apollyon wants this! She wants us to fight, to kill each other in an endless war! My people only want to end her rein of terror. I didn't _kill_ your emperor! See reason!" he put more pressure into the hold he had Hattori in.

Hattori said nothing before kicking the knights feet out from under him. He held his blade to Tristan's chest, but the commander smacked the katana away from him before pulling Hattori to the ground. He knelt over the samurai and held his blade to the orochi's throat.

"Open your eyes and ears! See and hear me! I don't want to fight you! _Please_ , don't force my hand! There's no need for war between the Rebellion and the Samurai." he pulled back and lifted his sword, showing he wouldn't kill Hattori.

Hattori was shocked, the knight had beaten him without landing a single bleeding blow.

"You would rebel against another legion?!" Hattori finally spoke to him, Tristan sighed.

"The Blackstones are no longer our brothers and sisters under an Iron Legion banner. Apollyon betrayed us all." the samurai could only realize he spoke the truth.

"Then will _you_ help us end her?" he asked the commander, who sighed in defeat.

"None along in our lands could match Apollyon's strength. Our armies would be destroyed." Hattori was shocked that this came from a knight.

"You're a warrior, worthy of respect and honor...I will stand down." he sheathed his katana.

"IF you _respect_ me, then listen! War is coming! Apollyon's going to act soon and strike at us. We're going to need the Chosen army's assistance if we're going to win!" he growled, this was concerning to Hattori.

" _War is coming? THIS isn't war?"_ he shook the thought away.

"Go. Turn your army back. I warn you that marching into Ashfield will be a slaughter. And if you do so, we cannot offer aid. Even as we speak the Blackstones' grow. You must rebuild your people and let your army grow." Tristan spoke seriously, Hattori was shocked by how much sense the knight was making.

"I'll see if...my leaders can be persuaded to turn back." he backed away before sprinting off and out of the fort.

 **…**

"The knights claim we'll be defeated if we march into Ashfield?" Seijuro asked the other orochi, who nodded.

"We must turn off this course. If he's right, then Apollyon's army will destroy ours in a matter of minutes on an open field." Hattori sighed as he laid his helmet down.

"And _if_ he's wrong?" Ayu asked calmly.

"Would you place that gamble on our army?" he asked the kensei, who shook her head.

"Very well...even though it pains me to say this. Seijuro, order a retreat, we're going home." she ordered. He frustratedly straightened himself and stepped away.

It wasn't long til the army was almost prepared to leave.

"Are you alright?" Momiji asked Hattori, who stared in silence at the fort.

"No...no I'm really not. We've marched with the intent to stop Apollyon. And now we must turn back in defeat without a single battle fought." he sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"You're making the right call. It means you care more about your people than revenge. You're patient: one day, we'll have our chance." she wrapped her hand around his lower back as she pulled herself closer to him.

"Perhaps...if the Blackstones are too powerful to fight now, we live to fight another day." he sighed in defeat.

They heard the horn signal from the front of the army.

"Army of the Myre, we march to return home. Move out!" Seijuro ordered, his voice still filed with pride.

"Well...let's go." he sighed as they followed the army while it left.

 **…**

"They're turning back now." Stone sighed in relief.

"Then that's the cue for us to take our leave...we've left Everwinter for too long already. The longer we're away, the more likely the Blackstones will act."

"Well then. Mount up, move out! Return to Everwinter!" Ren ordered her soldiers. It was only a few minutes before the heavily armored riders, wardens, conquerors, lawbringers, and archers were all on horseback.

"Return to Everwinter!" Tristan yelled to the cavalry as it marched out of the fort.

 **(Three days previous to knight and samurai confrontation)**

Tristan and the detachment had left just mere hours ago and was headed to the border of the Myre. Night time had fallen upon Ashfield already. It was a warm and humid Spring night.

A lone knight marched on the road into Everwinter. The knight breathed heavily while slowly marching towards the city. The knight had not felt ready to come here after the events of the previous year.

This warrior was a warden; the tabard covering the knight's torso was faded, torn, and wearing away.

The warden fell, using the longsword to prevent the inevitable fall. The heavy sound of an opening gate caught the knight's attention. Men-at-arms all rushed out the gate towards the warden.

The warden couldn't even muster the energy to imagine facing these soldiers. Days upon days of endless walking left the knight on the verge of collapsing.

The knight attempted to stand up, but at the sudden movement, exhaustion took the warden. The exhausted warrior fell to the ground, unconscious and unaware of what would happen.

"Those colors, Blackstone!" one growled, but a Centurion, Morgan Ajax stepped forward.

"Stand down, look at the tabard, this soldier abandoned the Blackstones long ago. Give me a moment." he stepped forward and laid his helmet down. The centurion helmet he wore was much more ornate than others, along with a vibrant, red plume that faced forwards instead of sideways like most plumes of rank.

He observed the warden, before something on the waist caught his eye.

He looked closer to see it was a dagger. It was a silver dagger with an ornamented Iron Legion insignia. His eyes widened when he remembered such a dagger description.

He reached over and slowly lifted the helmet from the warden, he was shocked to the core.

"Get her to the infirmary! Immediately!" he had a theory of who it was, and if correct, this could change the rebellion.

 **(Six days following)**

Tristan and the cavalry came trotting through the gates of Everwinter.

"Ren. Cross. Stone. Get the men some food and drinks as well as the horses." Tristan ordered as he took his leave.

"General Tristan!" he heard someone call. Tristan looked around until his eyes fell upon Sir Morgan, who was waving him over.

He made his way to his Lieutenant, who was standing before the chapel.

"Is something wrong Ajax?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, yes and no. It's about something that happened...the day you left for the Myre border." Tristan felt slight worry grip him at the back of his mind.

"And what _did_ happen?" he asked. Morgan gestured him inside.

"Morgan what's going on?" the general asked his adviser and right hand.

"Well...we found someone at the gate on the night you left." he tried to avoid telling Tristan.

"They've been in the care of Father Gregory." he led him to the infirmary of the chapel.

"Morgan if there's something you wish to tell me, just say so." he put his hand on the door handle.

"Besides who could make you this worried-..." he opened the door, stepped inside and looked forward. On the bed next to Father Gregory, was a woman.

She had long, raven black hair, deep and large brown eyes, and a small, gentle, gorgeous and familiar face. Every part of him and his body locked up. He was frozen. He couldn't think. He was unable to move. The woman before him had done nothing, said nothing, yet she froze him instantly the moment her eyes met his.

He blushed slightly; he looked a little over and saw the torn and faded Blackstone tabard. There was no way she could be anyone else.

"It's been a...long time, Tristan." the woman spoke, her light, yet husky voice were music to his ears.

" **Jacklyn?!** "

* * *

 **So…?! Hehehe. The long and awaited return of the missing Warden. Sorry to those who love the samurai, but the story IS called 'A Warden's Oath', so you could expect this would be more based on knights, but I think I've done well branching out to the others, but It's well past time for the knights to take the plate again. So R &R. Tell me what you thought, did I rush it a little too fast with this chapter? Let me know!**

 **DEUS VULT!**

 **(Which I have full right to put on this chapter anyway)**


	18. Chapter 18

**So if I post this anytime soon, that'll be the quickest I've posted chapters since the beginning of this series. I need to be better at this, so for all the times I've taken weeks to post a chapter, I'm so sorry but I can't just sacrifice my entire schedule to make chapters. Sorry if that sounds a bit rude but it's just how I feel about this. I've got quite a bit to do irl and it takes a large proportion of my time. So anyway, last chapter, she's back! After only one cameo/moment at the end of a chapter and what, like, 10, 11 chapters since she went missing, she's finally returned. Been waiting since chapter 6. So R &R as usual. Also, whoever it was that requested I put Assassin's creed into the story...I'm sorry, no. This is not a crossover, nor will it be. I apologize but I will not make these huge changes to my story.**

* * *

"Jacklyn?!" Tristan felt like asking Ajax to punch him; he felt like he was dreaming. Last he saw her, she was watching him escape execution, causing him the illusion of never seeing her again. Yet here she was, dressed in poorly made clothes. They weren't made to be fashionable, but comfortable to someone in pain.

"It's...you're alive!" he laid his helmet down and went a bit closer.

"Perhaps, Sir Morgan, we should give these two a moment together." Father Gregory led the centurion out the door to give the two wardens the room alone.

Upon the door closing, Jacklyn leaped from the bed and winded him as she wrapped her arms around him. He only laughed before wrapping his own hands around her. He felt so large compared to her with his armor on. It didn't help that in the time since they last saw each other, she lost over twenty pounds. She had to ration her food as she earned it. From hunting, to doing good deeds and earning meals, it only added up to her losing weight.

Of course however, she had kept in muscular shape, which added up to her almost crushing him if not for his armor.

"I missed you so much...Tristan you were right about Apollyon!" she suddenly added, panic on her voice. He only shook his head before placing a hand under her chin and pointing her to look at him. Her dark brown eyes looking into his emerald green ones.

"Hey, I'm proud of you." she was shocked to hear him say that.

" _Proud?_ How could you be proud of me? With my help, Apollyon killed innocents in Valkenheim. I don't _deserve_ your forgiveness." she had fear in her eyes.

"If I recall correctly, Mercy told me the last thing you told her, and I'm quoting her on this, was "I took an oath, to fight for peace." It takes true courage to say such a thing when it matters." he pressed his forehead against hers, their eyes still locked.

His right hand and her left intertwined as they just continued to stand together and look into each others eyes.

"So, General, huh?" she asked him, he grinned and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Mainly a formality, I'm not experienced enough to be an actual general. Besides, I don't have much of an army behind be. A ragtag army of five thousand. The remnant legions of Ashfield loyal to the Iron Highlands and Tala'raan." she chuckled a bit at this.

"Hey, that's better than I had expected...I had wondered if _any_ legions were still loyal and opposed Apollyon." she shrugged. A new suspicion dawned on her.

"And...would us being together put that at risk?" she asked suddenly, he shook his head.

"Jacklyn...nothing between us has changed. And if the others don't approve they can go to hell, I just got you back." she blushed at the remark. She didn't care anymore. She reached her free hand up and pulled him suddenly into a deep kiss.

His mind froze as his eyes exploded open. They both moaned lightly into the kiss as they relaxed, their eyes slowly closing. They deepened the kiss, both blushing deep crimson red as they released their pent up passion. It had been over a year since they could do this.

When they wanted to go further, he knew now wasn't the time to do such a thing.

They slowly parted and panted lightly as they looked into each others eyes again.

"Well, we've got some things to get settled. Such as, your...accomidations, colors to fit the rebellion-...well, if you wish to join?" he asked her, which she grinned.

"Who would I be to NOT join?" she chuckled.

"Oh, and when I woke up, your Lieutenant, Morgan, said he had already sent my armor and sword to the smith." she added.

"And where I'll be staying...I have an idea, if you'll have me?" she grinned, he nodded agreement.

"Of course. Now as for your colors, I think the designers will surprise you with your armor's paint job." he chuckled a bit.

"You feel well enough to leave the chapel?" he asked, she nodded as she stood up.

"Well then, follow me." he stepped outside and led her out the chapel and through the city. She was shocked, Everwinter was bustling with life. Children running to and fro, markets of vast wares, the smell of fresh bread, roasted meats, and spices in the breeze of the city.

She noticed however some guards, locals, or vendors who gave her an evil eye. They didn't trust her, nor did she blame them. They had little reason to trust her for being a former Blackstone.

Tristan led them to the local smith, who was hard at work. He stood before the large man as he hammered away at a soon-to-be sword.

"Ah, ye finally came by." he spoke calmly, never looking away from his work.

"Just here to drop off my helmet and to check on the progress of Jacklyn's armor and sword. Johnson brought them here…?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, I just yesterday finished and sent it all to the painters. It'll probably be finished today." he continued to work on the sword.

"I've got your helmet's upgrade ready, I just need a few hours to get it installed. Come back later...I should have it done." Tristan nodded and turned to leave with her.

They now stood before a huge castle at the center of Everwinter, the guards were marching constanly on the battlements.

"C'mon." he gestured for her to follow.

He led her inside and into a huge room with a large round table, and over a dozen fine chairs.

"This is the Rebellion's war room. Where the commanders of the resistance plan troop movements and guerrilla styled attacks. We...don't have the numbers to perform full scale attacks." she was in aw by the size of the room. He kept leading her through the castle and up to the second level.

He led her to a room that took up a good fourth of the upper level. It was a fine bedroom. A large bed, a balcony that overlooked the city, torch stands to light the room when needed, a large, finely woven rug in the center. It all led to a room with a stone bath.

"Now, knowing you...you'll wanna get a proper bath. Just pull that cord-" he pointed at the chain and cord connecting to a pipe system. "-to fill the bath with water. When you're finished-" he pointed to a round drain with a small chain on it. "-pull that to empty the water to be boiled and be recycled." she was shocked.

"You can do that?" she was curious.

"Indeed, the people who created this plumbing system were quite brilliant in their designs. Now, I'll leave you alone..." she turned to look at him.

"You're not gonna...join me? Since it's no longer... _awkward_ , between us?" she raised a devilish eyebrow. He blushed lightly and chuckled.

"As tempting an offer that is, I have some more matters to attend to...I'll see you later and once again...it's good to have you back Jacklyn." he pecked a kiss on her cheek before turning and leaving.

When he stepped out, he raised his hands in a silent victory. The thought of having her back made him ecstatic.

 **…**

Jacklyn stepped out of the bath, her bare skin exposed to the cool air of the room. She reached and began drying herself off with an available towel of thin cloth. When finished she wrapped it around herself and stepped to the panel of polished metal to look at herself.

She hated maintaining her long hair. She needed to deal with this. The warden looked over and reached to grab Tristan's dagger. Once she held it firmly in hand, the knight began cutting her hair.

After long minutes of trimming and refining the cuts, she looked like her old self. Her hair wasn't extremely short but it was long enough that it stood and waved backward. Almost right after she finished, there was a knock at the door. She slowly walked across the cool stone floor to the door.

When she opened it, no one was there, however, there was a pile of stuff laying before her.

It was a set of red and black painted armor and helmet with yellow accents, and a longsword. It only took her a moment to realize it was _her_ armor and longsword along with her under clothes to put on under it all. On top of the pile was a finely tailored tabard, mostly black, a red cross with a yellow outline. She carefully carried it all into the room in pieces.

After several minutes, she walked slowly out of the room fully armored. She sighed as her armor felt fresh and renewed. She had her helmet in hand while her sword was sheathed.

Jacklyn made her way down the stairs of the castle, she could hear a meeting going on and didn't want to sit this out.

"...it's not for you to decide!" she heard one voice growl from the room.

"Last time I checked, I was the commanding general of this Rebellion. So it _is_ for me to decide!" she heard Tristan's voice thunder.

"The Blackstone should be caged, instead you're allowing her to bathe in your room as she seduces you." another female voice growled.

"We've known Jacklyn long enough to know she wouldn't do that." She heard...Holden? He spoke calmly to the other individual.

She opened the door and entered the war room.

"I think I'll speak for myself, if you'll allow it." she spoke calmly while walking in.

"Chain her! We'll interrogate her." Ren Glamdring growled, the two centurions overlooking the meeting looked nervously at each other.

"Belay that order. Leave us." Tristan ordered them. They sighed in relief and left the war room.

"Have you lost your mind Tristan?!" she growled, but he shot fire right back at her.

"ENOUGH! This is not an argument we're having Ren, another outburst like that and you're done leading the Stallion Legion! You don't get to just order _my_ troops to obey your commands!" he thundered in anger and frustration.

She backed down, knowing he had her beaten.

"Very well...General." she huffed, falling back into her chair.

"Now...Jacklyn, I'm glad you could join us." he pointed to a chair that was open next to his.

"We'll be glad to have you join the war council." he didn't stutter, ignoring all the angry glares he got from a few of the rest.

She sat herself down at the round table and prepared herself for the meeting ahead of her.

 **(Tala'raan, far beyond Ashfield)**

It was a warm night in Tala'raan. The city wasn't the capital of the Iron Legions, but it was by far the last shining example of their might. It was so large that the city had to be built into a mountain. It only used the mountain as a support to hold half the city off the ground.

The real example of Tala'raan was the Tala'raanian legion. The largest and mightiest of the Iron Legions. It held almost fourty-thousand soldiers under one banner. The legion had to be massive, Tala'raan was the first and final line of defense if an enemy sought to reach the Iron Highlands.

Currently, the legion was massing up outside the city.

A soldier ran into the war room of Tala'raan's barracks.

"General, sir!" he called, not stopping.

"Report soldier!" the High General spoke sternly.

He pointed to a location beyond Tala'raan's borders, but past the Wildlands.

"We've gotten sights of burning villages, nothing on the path to Tala'raan is safe...but something big is headed our way." he panted slightly while explaining the situation to them.

"Is this what Ashfield tried to warn us about?" another commander asked.

"I'd bet my life on it." the scout sighed.

"How long do we have?" a commander asked the General.

"Not long...but I've sent word. The Tala'raanian legion is massing up to defend Tala'raan. The Iron Highlands have also sent word that reinforcements will be on the march to arrive eventually." he sighed, knowing this wouldn't end well.

"Gods help us..." another commander sighed.

* * *

 **Hmmmmm, things are happening. I'm excited to see how far I evolve the story. So I hope you guys also enjoyed this shorter, lighter toned chapter. I meant for it to kinda fill in the blank for chapter 17's ending. Again R &R.**

 **DEUS VULT!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I've gotta stop with these huge time gaps, but me being back in band and also going through an ear infection doesn't help. So yeah, last chapter, Jacklyn had returned and establishing herself among the legions of Ashfield. Tala'raan is suspicious of large movements outside their city. There's a war coming to the Iron Legions, the vikings, and possibly the samurai. ALSO, about the new classes being added, the Highlander and Gladiator...I'd rather not add a new knight class BUT I will probably add them in SOMEHOW! I JUST added in the centurion and shinobi. I will however find a way to add in the highlander. I'm not impressed by all these apparently "knight" classified characters, I mean...Centurion? Gladiator? They're Roman, not knights. Anyway...I'll get on adding the highlanders and MAYBE the gladiators in.**

* * *

 **(Valkenheim)**

The tribes had flourished after the Great Raid, wealth, food, and drinks of many cultures flowed through their villages, towns and their capital city.

Theoden had done more for his people than even he expected to do. To think he started with just killing Ragnar, now he was leading the united tribes under the Warborn banner.

And not only did the people rebuild, but the vikings cast aside their differences to unite their armies finally. They now held a huge, terrifying army of ten thousand warriors. Their army had undergone upgrades to armor, but the weapons were still the same, unfortunately. They lost many advanced weapon plans when Apollyon attacked Valkenheim.

Their fleet would make anyone give pause, they had now taken great steps and mounted catapults onto their ships, ballistas too. Now they could fight a siege from the water.

He now looked over the village of Haafingar, he ruled over Valkenheim from here. So far he was popular amongst the army and the people of their land. He had a stern expression across his face, he also looked to the mountains on the edge of their border...the one that did NOT lead to Ashfield.

"Something wrong?" Runa appeared behind him, relieving him instantly with her presence.

"I'm…not sure, our scouts were to return today, Helvar went to the border with them." he wouldn't say it, but Helvar had him worried, he _was_ Theoden's best friend.

"He'll be fine. If anything it's just pure suspicion of movement in the mountains." she eased his mind a bit.

"I'm glad _you're_ confident about this." he leaned in to embrace her, when the door to the great hall behind them opened quickly.

"Theoden!" Helvar yelled as he ran in. The Overjarl sighed in frustration but was also glad to know Helvar was alright.

The two separated and looked to the berserker.

"Helvar, good to see you safe. See anything at the bor-"

"Barbarians!" Helvar growled as he cut off the raider, he grabbed something on his back, before tossing a sword, engraved with a barbarian insignia before the oberjarl.

Theoden grabbed the blade and looked it over, his expression became cold.

"Those _mongrel_ dare, to return HERE?! What else did you learn?" he asked his friend.

"We _persuaded_ one of the scouts to tell us what they were doing in Valkenheim. They mean to attack. _Soon._ " he sighed, they weren't in a good position for a war. The barbarians were ruthless, but what the savages lacked in militaristic value, they made up for with their king's cunning nature.

"If it is so, then contact Stigandr, rally the army." Helvar nodded before running back out to carry out his orders.

"Runa..." he sighed, she tilted her head a bit.

"I need you to get us some allies...the highlands of Valkenheim have an army of several thousand." she was surprised from this.

"The _Highlanders_? You're sure?" she asked her now husband.

"Yes, they may be _extremely_ decisive against barbarians; and if Helvar's right, we'll need all the help we can get." he sighed, this wasn't a decision he made lightly or proudly.

"Very well, I'll send a valkyrie unit to make contact with the Highlands." she turned to leave and prepare a unit.

He sighed, looking to the sky for solace.

 _'Odin give me strength.'_ he thought to himself before turning away, he was needed for preparations.

Preparations for war.

 **(Tala'raan)**

The Tala'raanian legion had gathered in the three passes leading to the city. Each pass had a fortress protecting the paths to their glorious city. They dug a huge trench that spanned across each fort, two hundred yards in front of the forts.

Roughly fourty-thousand men and women had rallied under Tala'raan's Legion banner; Ten-thousand were standing in a defensive formation past the trench. Five thousand stood ready to defend the trench, while the remaining branches of the Tala'raanian legion held back in the forts and behind as reserves.

Each trench was inclined, the mud was filled with stakes and fuel to burn. If they needed to abandon the trench, it wouldn't be an easy victory for the enemy. The only way to go past and return from the fields past the trenches was the hastily made bridges they made from wooden planks.

They could retract these bridges in seconds, but were strong enough allow troop movement. Each trench had a wall set up behind them with lines of pike wielding warriors. Archers were lined up behind the troops at the trench.

The commanding general of Tala'raan's army stood in his tent with another leader, the chief of the single tribe on their side: the Stonewolves. He wore a gray wolf pelt over his head and shoulders along with his limited armor.

"Beorn, you say the barbarians are on the move, to attack here?" the general asked the chief, who nodded.

"What you see of my army is what's _left._ The other tribes attacked us at once. I have only a few hundred of the several _thousand_ I commanded originally." Beorn's tribe had aided the factions during the Barbarian Wars. He had the gray beard, scars and aged expression to show for it.

The general of Tala'raan sighed, nodding gently. "Very well. Your tribe should take refuge and attempt to recollect itself. We'll handle it from here." Beorn took his leave, but stopped at the entrance to the tent.

"And, general...the barbarians were _not_ encouraged to attack by Tyodis...he was persuaded into gathering his army and marching upon your city from another source. Know who your allies and enemies are, General, your _friends_ may very well be traitors." he left, leaving the commander in wonder by his words.

 **(Ashfield)**

With the large amount of civil unrest, the Blackstones had to find a compromise to the rioting in their cities.

They had a compromise...a barbaric compromise.

Gladiatorial combat.

While the arenas were planned, the people to become gladiators were gathered in secrecy.

The families or individuals who couldn't afford or refused to pay Apollyon's strict taxes were taken from their homes under the cover of night. If a family held a father and a son of sixteen years of age, the two were taken to become actual gladiators. The women were taken to suffer a worse fate in the future once the games began.

They were trained viciously to fight each other tooth and nail. The future gladiators were gathered in the hundreds. There were eventually roughly two thousand gathered to send to Apollyon's capital.

They were all equipped in crude heavy armor and armed with tridents, spears, short swords, and buckler shields.

They were all being shipped under armed watch by some of Apollyon's best trained units of troops.

They were arriving at a trading checkpoint in the Blackstone territory. Each man and lad, all armored and trained to be gladiators looked miserable.

Darrius, one who had unintentionally established himself as their leader marched in the front, next to his son, Varrus. The father was a veteran. He was formerly a conqueror in the Iron Legions. But from age and his right leg becoming weak, he was discharged honorably from the military life.

He was miserable to the day since Apollyon took over in their lands. He wouldn't risk his son's well being to escape. But recent events led him to no longer have means to afford their taxes.

His son was to escape and join the rebellion before their capture. He was skilled, the result of having a former conqueror father.

As the captain of their detachment discussed with the watchmen of the checkpoint, a thunderous war cry from all directions alerted them all.

The ground began shaking heavily as the cries came closer.

"Father?!" Varrus looked distressed, his father had to double take before a smirk came across his face. His son had a trimmed beard and short head of black hair. Darrius's long and scraggly beard were a mix of brown and dark gray; the hair atop his head as well.

"It's the rebellion." he grinned, hope was restored for him.

"FOR ASHFIELD!" Tristan cried as he led the charge.

From the forest leaped cavalrymen, all armed with lance styled spears and shields. Following the cavalry, a small army of wardens came charging out.

The Iron Legion cavalry almost instantly broke the hastily established infantry line. Riders and wardens poured into the gap. Leading the wardens into the battle was none other than Jacklyn. Tristan _would_ join her, but his job was leading the attack with Ren's cavalry.

Darrius saw a chance to earn freedom for them all.

"Men! The Iron Legion is here to save us! Let's join them in due combat!" Darrius took the opportunity to run, equip a helmet, and arm himself. The other thousands were uncertain, until Varrus stepped forth.

"You heard him men! DOWN WITH THE BLACKSTONES!" he ran to join his father. Soon every gladiator rushed to arm themselves.

The Blackstones attempted to stop them, but the gladiators were trained well enough to slaughter the soldiers.

Tristan looked in aw behind his helmet as the gladiators began doing their job for them. The united warriors quickly cut down the dozens of Blackstones.

As the two sides clashed, Darrius was targeted by a warden in black and dark orange armor.

The warden brought his sword down upon Darrius, who quickly deflected the attack with his buckler shield. He attempted to impale the warden with his trident, but the other warrior sidestepped the thrust.

The warden swung to Darrius's right, but the gladiator caught the sword in the blades of his trident and shoved the warden back a few feet.

The warden attempted to bash the gladiator with his plated shoulder, Darrius managed to block the blow with his shield, but his defense was taken down from the impact. The warden took advantage of the situation.

He drew a dagger and drove the blade into Darrius's right leg.

Darrius cried in pain, but growled as he bashed the warden across his helmeted head with his buckler. He pulled the dagger from his leg with a frustrated growl.

 _'Of all my limbs, why my damned RIGHT leg!'_ he though in anger.

Varrus looked to see Darrius locked in combat with the warden and immediately knew he should fight his way to help his father.

"Iron Legion! Assist the warriors!" Tristan ordered loudly as he impaled a captain on his longsword. The Iron Legion soldiers fought viciously through the Blackstone escort unit.

Darrius growled as age prevented him from fighting with the same amount of ferocity as he did during his conqueror days.

The thrill of battle gave him flashbacks of fighting with a heavy shield and flail, but a memory became real as he tried to pull a technique used with _flails_...not tridents. He tried to spin the weapon around like a flail, leaving his defense open. The warden saw this and took advantage of the aged warrior by thrusting his blade into the gladiator's gut. Darrius howled in pain as blood trailed from his now impaled torso.

He headbutted the warden before impaling the warden on his trident. He held the warden there until the knight fell limply to the ground.

Darrius fell to the ground as well, blood paining the ground beneath him red.

Varrus's gaze fell upon his father, lying on the ground and dying a quickening death.

"Father..." he slowly approached his father.

He saw a Blackstone soldier approach his father and raised their sword to finish Darrius. Varrus quickly killed every soldier in his way to reach his father. He impaled one on his trident, bashed another in the face with his buckler, and thrust the trident through the last soldier's throat and skull.

The man-at-arm was about to kill Darrius when he was impaled onto a longsword. The soldier fell to reveal a pair of wardens. The two began slaughtering the Blackstones surrounding Varrus's father.

He only fell to his knees next to Darrius, his eyes threatening to release tears onto the red drenched ground. The smell of exhaustion in the air, his eyes blurred from the tears welling up.

Darrius chuckled, his eyes were lazily hanging open.

"Old habits die hard-" he coughed blood before settling again.

"-I guess…" he looked into his son's blue eyes.

"Son...find your mother and sister...don't let Apollyon win. Save…save Ashfield…" he sighed as his vision began to fade.

Tristan and Jacklyn came to Varrus's side. The rebellion General recognized the warrior as Darrius Landrin.

"Save Ashfield and it's people from _them..."_ he released his final breath, Darrius's vision went dark. He stopped moving, his eyes became void and lifeless.

Varrus growled, his teeth clenched, the once saddened blue eyes became orbs of rage.

" _Murderous bastards!_ Criminals! Villains!" he roared, anger overtaking his senses.

"I...knew who your father was...not personally. But his reputation speaks for him. What's your name?" Tristan asked Varrus calmly.

"Varrus Landrin..." he made eye contact as Tristan removed his helmet. Jacklyn did the same, placing her helm onto the ground below her.

"Well then...Varrus Landrin, if it's blood you want...the Iron Legion rebellion will give you all the blood you demand against the Blackstones." Tristan's expression became deathly serious.

"All of you, gladiators! Will you not stand with your brother in arms?" they all looked at each other, reluctance was at the tip of their thoughts. He could see it in their eyes, body movement, and hushed whispers.

"The longer the Blackstones rule just gives them more time to claim more innocent people as gladiators. Stand with us and protect your own freedom, and earn freedom for the people of Ashfield!" the army of gladiators began going against their doubts.

"So I ask again, will you _NOT_ stand with us?! Stand with your brother, Varrus! Will you truly _NOT_ help us destroy the Blackstone Legion and bring Apollyon to justice?! Bring justice for Darrius?!" he yelled, earning a unified war cry from the gladiators.

Varrus stood and grabbed his trident.

"The gladiators of Ashfield would be honored to join you in the war against Apollyon."

 **(Two days following the death of Darrius)**

The gladiators had proven a valuable addition to their army. Including the five thousand in their united army, Daubeny had managed to recruit over two thousand mercenaries, and now they had obtained roughly three thousand warriors trained as shock troopers, harassment soldiers, and skirmishers.

The sun slowly began to rise over Everwinter, the sky was painted with a flora of blue, yellow, red and orange streams. Birds began to chirp as the land of Ashfield slowly woke up.

Tristan's eyes slowly opened, he felt a warm presence against him. He would have moved his right arm, but he felt something resting against it.

His left arm was wrapped gently around the warm presence. He lightly inhaled through his nose, a light scent of the burnt braziers outside and the fresh bread from the markets as it was being prepared.

His eyes finally focused and he saw a woman pressed against him. He realized the woman held firmly in his arms was Jacklyn.

He sighed, a peaceful intake and release of air. Her right leg had found itself to curl around his legs into a fetal position.

He could have laid there forever with her. But his thoughts were interrupted when her eyelids lifted, revealing her full, gorgeous, dark brown eyes. Hey beautiful eyes met his dark emerald green eyes.

She took a deep breath and released it lazily as she hugged against him snugly.

"Morning to _you_ as well." he sighed. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his. They both lightly moaned into the embrace; the two wardens blushed lightly as they held the electric kiss.

They leaned further into each other, his hand lightly grazed one of her covered breasts, earning a quiet moan from her.

As they went to progress, the door to their quarters was thrown open, revealing Morgan. The two separated quickly and looked to Tristan's right hand.

"General sir, I oh! Ap-apologies M'lord, but an urgent message has arrived! The raven was rushed...that means it's an emergency." Tristan's frustrated look changed to a serious look, a rushed raven was _never_ a good thing.

"...Very well, assemble the war circle." he ordered, Morgan nodded and closed the door behind himself.

"Another time?" she asked him with a gentle smirk, he sighed.

"Yeah..." he stood up to get ready.

 **…**

Tristan and Jacklyn entered the war room, both were just now finishing equipping their armor as they walked in.

"Finally you both arrive. Or were you both too busy rutting together like _animals_ to arrive with us, and explain why you woke us _this_ early?!" Ren growled. Morgan stepped in now.

"You're speaking to your commanding General, Ren Glamdring! Show respect!" the African centurion growled.

"Stand down. Know your place, _Centurion_!" she growled.

"He's the right hand, I, the left. That's _our_ place of rank." Jacklyn hissed, earning a sneer from Ren.

"Ren is _now_ the best time for this argument?!" Dorne Jared growled, placing his lawbringer helm onto the round table.

"Jacklyn and Morgan know their place as my left and right hand. They're equal to everyone else in this room. As members of this circle, we are all treated as _equals_ , NOT individuals! Remember this, before starting arguments Stallion commander Glamdring!" he growled, putting the female warden in her place at the table as she sat down in silence.

"Good. Now that we've calmed down, let's see this message." Morgan handed the scroll of paper to Tristan.

He unrolled it and was shocked.

"From High General Tychus Moore to commanding officer of the Legions Of Ashfield. In unexpected events, I write to you in urgent need. Tala'raan has been besieged by a united force of Barbarian tribes from the Wildlands. We request Ashfield's representative make haste to meet with the war-councilor of Tala'raan, the Iron Highlands and unite for a war summit to plan against this enemy. I urge to whom reads these words to be swift, the Tala'raanian Legion is holding the Barbarians back, but without allies, they will surely overrun our defense. And be discreet, I cannot explain why until I meet you in Tala'raan. I advise against mobilizing your army to Tala'raan's defense now, for we must discuss plans for a united counter attack against the tribes before Tala'raan falls. Again I remind you, make haste! The legion is struggling to maintain it's hold on our land."

He rolled it back and stared blankly. Nobody else fared any better.

"Well...it's already settled. I must go to Tala'raan." he sighed, this day had just become terrible.

"You can't go alone. Who will you undertake this with?" Daubeny asked his general.

"First, Morgan and Jacklyn, as they're my most trusted allies." they both nodded in response.

"Cross, Stone, Mercy and Varrus will also accompany me to Tala'raan." the four acknowledged his request in confirmation.

"With us, a small group of maybe a dozen wardens." he added to the list.

"Who will take charge in your absence, if not I?" Ren asked in a slightly irritated tone, which Tristan noticed.

"Dorne Jared will assume temporary command while I'm away on this mission. Council, dismissed." he didn't take his eyes off the rolled up message.

 **…**

Tristan made sure they had an extra horse with supplies was reined with one of the wardens' horses. Once they all made sure they each had their own supplies packed with them on their horses, the team all mounted their horses.

"Open the gate!" Tristan called to the guards atop the wall.

Moments later, the large, iron gates slowly pulled open. Once the path was clear, they began to slowly trot out of Everwinter.

Once the party was clear of the gates and bridge, he led them into a sprint. He led in the front with Jacklyn, behind them was Cross and Stone. Riding behind them, Mercy and Varrus joined the sprint. Behind the group, the wardens all began spurring their horses.

"Ride now to Tala'raan!" he yelled as they set out on the journey that would spark the events of their biggest war to come.

* * *

 **So I'm back with another chapter finally! Bigger chapter, compiled events unlike before. I hope you guys like how I'm adding in the highlander and how I have added in the gladiator. But please, for a while, no more characters. So R &R, tell me how this chapter went. Good? Bad? Let me know!**

 **DEUS VULT!**


	20. Chapter 20

**So I think you guys can see that the story is quickly escalating, the only faction we haven't seen for a few chapters is the samurai. But they won't get involved again for a while. Oh and a review I saw, saying "without Romans, there would be no knights". While you're right, those are two different time spans. I do not agree with combining Roman warriors and gladiators from the Roman Empire and Medieval knights from the Dark Ages, the two are just too different from each other to be put together. Oh well, my opinion on characters doesn't to Ubisoft. Neither does my argument on gender choices for classes, not gonna get into talking about that, but I just think we should let Ubisoft decide what IS and ISN'T male or female exclusive, not what people argue should. So I've been anticipating this chapter for a while and am excited for this.**

* * *

 **(Highlands of Southern Valkenheim)**

Runa and her valkyrie' unit had traveled for three days through Valkenheim's harsh weather. But she was determined to complete her mission for Theoden, her own husband, and gain allies if the Barbarian threat was true.

When they cleared the forest and their eyes befell upon a large, wooden and stone village, she knew their goal was in sight.

The valkyries' all approached the entrance, only to hear hoarse chuckling from above. Runa peered above them to see a large, grizzled man observing them.

"A group of _Warborn_? Women too? Did they send us a gift for _persuasion_?" he asked them with slight rudeness in his tone. He also sounded drunk, slurring a bit with his words.

"We've come to speak with your tribe's chief with good intentions of an alliance with the highlands. Let us discuss terms with you in peace!" she called up to the gatekeeper.

"As you wish, _Warborn_." he cackled a bit more before opening the gate for them.

All eyes were upon her and the valkyrie' accompanying her. She couldn't blame the people of the Highlands, they had been the only vikings successful in defending their land from Apollyon's conquering greed. After that, when Ragnar was raiding villages, the Highlanders had been vital in keeping their territory safe from the savage raider.

They hadn't been spotted outside the highlands for over an entire _year_. But now the Warborn were in one of their villages after all this time. The people looked at them like they were a royal guard escorting a king.

They stopped before the great hall of the village, the guard said nothing before opening the door that led inside.

When they entered, the smell of hot foot, bread, mead and ale filled Runa's nostrils, making her reflexes blur before recoiling herself.

The people inside were feasting and paid them little mind.

Sitting on a small throne of stone was a brutish man; he was bald, a grim face with a long, ginger, scraggly beard extending to his chest. Around his head was a leather band, he was at least equally muscular, if not more, than Theoden or Stigandr. He wore heavy leather armor, a fur pelt hooked on both shoulders and leading down to his waist.

Over his armor, he wore a dark red sash of cloth that led down into a kilt. Resting beside his throne was a sheathed longsword.

"Welcome, valkyrie' of the Warborn tribe, I welcome you with open arms...or possibly offer one hand and arm the other in your presence. It all depends on your intentions here." he spoke loudly in a cheerful manner.

"Chieftain Oswald Vorrick, we humbly request your eyes and ears to discuss diplomatic terms together." Runa bowed graciously before him.

"What kind of terms? I refuse to merge the Highland Tribes with the Warborn. We are independent from the rest of Valkenheim." he became serious.

"We are not asking for such a thing, Chief, we have come to request an alliance with you and request your tribes to take up arms beside ours, not merge our tribes and remove your independence." she removed her helmet and laid it onto the floor gently.

"Take up arms? Is Apollyon marching into Valkenheim again?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Worse: _Barbarians. They're_ marching through the mountains to the north, an army large enough to take Valkenheim. Theoden, the Oberjarl of Valkenheim is preparing the army as we speak to face them. The only problem is that we're outnumbered by several thousand. The Highlanders' and your army could be crucial to defending Valkenheim." she spoke calmly, her blue eyes meeting his also blue ones.

"And what do my people earn to benefit from sending our army to aid yours?" he asked in a grim tone.

"This isn't a matter of politics and negotiations anymore! If the army of the Warborn tribes' falls to the barbarian army, they'll burn Valkenheim to the ground. For aiding us in defending both of our lands, the Warborn people will owe a huge debt to the tribes of the Highlands." Runa knew it didn't sound good, but the Warborn couldn't just offer them something on hand.

Oswald rubbed his bearded chin and contemplated. He put his people and family first before anything…but if this woman _was_ telling the truth, _his_ people were in danger. The chief didn't have an immediate answer for her.

"How do I know you're not _lying_ to me?" he asked her.

She suddenly reached to her waist and grabbed hold of an object wrapped in cloth and tossed it to him.

He caught it and observed the object. He slowly unwrapped it, until the cloth revealed a violently designed sword with a Barbarian tribe insignia engraved into it.

"I can't make promises, but that blade and _my_ words are all you've got. Would you be willing to bet your people on the chance I _might_ be lying?" she looked into his eyes and knew instantly then: he would accept their request. He had a daughter to protect, he wouldn't let the barbarians take the last memory of his wife away. Nor would he let them destroy his beloved daughter, who he treasured more than anything in the world.

He stood up from his throne, earning them the attention of everyone in the great hall.

Oswald emitted a deep sigh.

"If our fellow Viking neighbors call for our aid...then the Highlanders will answer." he spoke seriously, his face-emotionless.

"But for the night, we shall give you and these warriors escorting you warm rooms to eat and rest in for the night. I...shall begin gathering the army tomorrow as well." she again bowed graciously before the Highlander chief.

 **(Tala'raan)**

The Tala'raanian Legion wasn't a single force, but was actually a compiled force of several legions. During the early beginning of the Iron Legion, Tala'raan had separated from their two branched government. The commanders of Tala'raan being popular with the legions, gained instant support from many armies. Each Legion was made up from five thousand men and women.

The reason for their separation was that the monarchy of the Iron Legions worked closely with their military's hierarchy. While the military's government controlled their armies, the monarchy maintained their politics and economical duties. The king had a disagreement with the High-commanding General of the hierarchy. The king wanted to limit the number of legions the military could maintain at once. The General disagreed and stormed out of the throne room, 'Just try to take Tala'raan back.' he dared them that day.

But when they discovered the barbarians, it didn't take long for Tala'raan and the Iron Legions to reunite. The Tala'raanian Legion had been the veteran army of the war ever since.

Now, their reputation would test them. Their legion was yet again, pitted against the hordes of savage tribesmen.

 **...**

Two legions marched at a spurred pace, trying to prepare themselves for the battle rapidly approaching.

The heavy infantry, men-at-arms' superior, formed a huge wedged formation, conquerors formed two lines before them to lead the charge. Their archers formed up by their field catapults.

Above the legions, thousands of torches illuminated the hills, the ground trembled before both armies. The barbarian army made constant war cries and alerted the Tala'raanian legions of their presence.

Now, as if a huge wall of fire approached, the savage army began appearing from the forest and hills.

Suddenly, huge, flaming boulders came in powerful volleys from the hills as catapults fired from above.

The battle had begun.

Tala'raan's own catapults and their fielded ones began returning fire and released several devastating volleys upon the Barbarians' own and the army. The archers on Tala'raan's side began firing volleys of flaming arrows from their longbows, they appeared to be walls of deadly lights soaring through the sky.

The legions began quickening their march into a heavy charge.

The loudest sound wasn't the barbarians any longer, but the thousands of soldiers in heavy, plated armor charging the horde.

But before the barbarians were in range, they rotated their infantry with another force of warriors. These warriors all wore either bear of wold pelts over their heads. These savage men had no armor but their flesh. They all wielded either large two-handed axes, maces, or swords.

These men had been trained from the age of six to twenty to endure nothing but pain without armor and instill fear into their enemies. These men were reavers, bloodthirsty savages who defined the meaning of the word: Barbaric.

When the conquerors and heavy infantry were in range, they braced their shields and the two armies instantly clashed together in a violent, thundering crash. The legionaries instantly realized that the reavers were no laughing manner when the line of savage men didn't break under their charge.

When they broke their blocking forms to strike at them with their flails; the reavers still didn't fall. The reavers all began attacking however. Either crushing or impaling conquerors with their weapons. They all emitted a terrifying, guttural cry as they slaughtered the legionaries in their path, creating gaps that the rest of the barbarian infantry quickly filled.

Very quickly, the legions were being overrun by the overwhelming opposition from the horde.

 **…**

Tristan, still accompanied by Jacklyn, Ajax, Varris, Cross, Stone and Mercy along with the twelve wardens they brought had been riding on horseback for four days and now reached an overlook of Tala'raan and the battle.

"Uh oh..." Stone said in shock.

"Oh no...no! Tala'raan!" Mercy gasped, she was born in Tala'raan. The city was her home before she was moved to Ashfield as a peacekeeper. Cross was also from Tala'raan.

Tristan looked at them both in concern, Cross saw their leader's worry.

"We have an old friend in Tala'raan." he answered Tristan's silent question.

"Seven hells, they're getting decimated!" Morgan was in aw.

"The strongest army in the Iron Legion...and the barbarians are annihilating it as we speak." Varris wasn't handling this much better.

"Come on. We wont do any good to them up here. Let's move." Tristan reared back and led the mounted party over the mountain path.

…

It took almost an entire hour to reach the main fort, the one in the middle pass between the left and right passes.

They could hear the sound of the battle from even their current distance.

Tristan, Jacklyn and their party dismounted and stabled their horses. He ordered the wardens to remain while they sought out the High-commanding General.

When they found him, he was wearing ornamented, plated armor similar to that of a Warden's. Atop his helmet was a metal eagle ornament. In fact, Tristan had the most basic helmet now. Jacklyn had gotten a metal plume on her helmet.

The General looked to the two soldiers standing at attention near him. A lawbringer and captain (as the Iron legions outside of Ashfielf hadn't yet gotten Centurion schematics).

"Edward, mobilize reinforcements to support the front." he ordered, the lawbringer bowed before taking off with the orders.

"Eli, take some men and take back the raven tower." he finished with a sigh of frustration.

"Yes, General!" the captain saluted before sprinting off to gather a team.

"High General Tychus Moore? Tristan Lionel, commanding General of Ashfield's legion." Tristan asked the man, who tilted his head at seeing them.

"Lionel? We probably received a message in response to ours, but our lines of messaging are in disarray…" he noticed the oddly compiled party. Two wardens, a peacekeeper, conqueror, lawbringer, some kind of formal warrior wielding a _gladius,_ and another equipped in crude heavy armor, buckler shield and trident.

"We arrived to meet the war-councilor, Arthur Magnus I believe? We need him to represent the Iron Legion in a war summit with Ashfield and discuss what we can do to fight this war." Tychus's eyes widened, he sighed and stroked his graying beard.

"War-councilor Arthur Magnus was killed...we tried to get him out of Tala'raan, but the escort was ambushed. He didn't survive the attack." he sighed, Tristan's mood dropped to anger.

"Barbarian bastards...I heard he was a kind, honest man who knew the importance of military strength." Tristan offered his sympathies.

"And an old friend of mine. He would have been perfect for a war summit. We won't know how the next war-councilor is until we can request the list from the Tala'raan's hierarchy; they'll be spurred to get an answer." he sighed in frustration.

"But Tala'raan can't receive or send ravens while our message tower is under barbarian control. I can't risk sending a large force of men to secure it while we fear an attack, and sending couriers risks letting information fall into barbarian hands." he didn't see any available options except to wait and see if his soldier, Eli, could take back the Raven tower.

"Leave the tower to us. We'll take it back." Tristan equipped his helmet finally.

"Well...in any other situation I'd deny such an action, but taking back that tower is crucial. If you feel you're able, then assist the soldiers I sent already. Now, I have a battle to get control of again." he turned back to his map and went back to the task at hand.

Tristan turned back to his team, knowing he had just volunteered them all.

"Well, we aren't gonna be very useful to Tala'raan if we're just standing here." Jacklyn placed her helmet atop her head.

"Agreed. Let's move!" Tristan readied his longsword and ordered for them to follow. He led them on the same path Tychus sent soldiers to take back the raven tower.

It wasn't far, but they were constantly greeted by the sight of the violent battle occurring beyond the forts and trench.

 **…**

When they reached the tower, they could see fallen knights scattered around it. Eli, the knight captain Tychus sent was knelt by another one of his soldiers while another kept watch.

"Soldier, report." Tristan knelt by the captain, who shook his helmet concealed head.

"Barbarians swarmed us upon arriving, we had to fall back." Eli wanted to retreat but knew his task was vital.

"Stay here, we'll take back the tower." Tristan stood up and led them forward.

Eli was shocked, but didn't stop them.

"Good luck." he wished them

Tristan spotted several barbarian fighters along with a reaver standing in their way of the raven tower. Each warrior had barely any armor and a helmet, bar the lone reaver.

"Choose your opponents, bring them all down." Tristan gave the final order before raising his sword to signal the charge.

The party of warriors came crashing towards the barbarian soldiers in their way.

Tristan impaled the first one in the way upon his longsword before getting engaged by two more.

Mercy leaped over a barbarian warrior before driving her dagger into the back of his skull. She ducked under another attack before sweeping the barbarian's feet out form under him and driving her dagger into his chest as he hit the ground.

Stone sent three to the ground as he bashed them all at once with his shield. He sent one warrior flying back dead as he struck the barbarian across the skull with his spiked flail. He stepped back a few feet before blocking another attack and following the strike by bringing his flail down onto the shaft of the other man's axe, snapping it in half.

The last one was unprepared for Stone to wrap his flail's chain around the barbarian's neck, pulled hard, and snapped his neck.

Stone impaled a warrior on the pointed blade of his halberd before raising the other man into the air. It only took a minute for the barbarian to become stiff and falling silent. He dropped the corpse onto the ground in a heap.

Jacklyn was charged by a warrior wielding an axe and shield. She held still, just waiting until he got too close. Once he made the mistake of getting close to the her, the warden flipped her sword around before bashing him in the head with the hilt like a mace.

She flipped her sword back before swinging her sword in a circle, slicing his throat. The man coughed as he fell to the ground in a dying mess.

Varris was confronted by the reaver, the two stared holed through each other.

The reaver growled before attacking first. The warrior brought his axe down to crush Varris under it. The gladiator rolled out of the way before thrusting his trident into the barbarian's right side. The reaver was unfazed by the three blades in his side.

Varris retrieved his weapon and blocked an attack from the reaver, which made his arm numb, it burned as he held strong against the heavy axe. He pulled the trident back and thrust it into the reaver's gut.

The barbarian chuckled as he pushed against Varris, the gladiator felt his heels digging into the dirt.

Suddenly, Ajax roared as he leaped at the reaver from behind. His gladius sank into his skull, the reaver roared in agony before crumbling to the ground.

The two looked at each other and nodded in approval.

Eli saw them finish the barbarians and knew he had to finish his mission.

The captain and two remaining his men-at-arms jogged to the tower and stood in shock before the sight.

"I can't thank you enough General Tristan. We'll hold up our end and send a message to Tala'raan and request them to give us the name of the next war-councilor." Eli walked into the tower and went to work.

Minutes later, a raven quickly flew from the tower and towards the city.

A courier approached them, he was panting in exhaustion.

"Commander Tristan, Tychus requests your aid, he's asked that your return with haste." the courier explained tiredly. Tristan sighed before nodding.

"Very well." he spoke calmly.

 **…**

Upon their arrival, Tychus sent them to hold the gates of the fort as barbarians had attacked. Mercy and Ajax fired two ballistas from above while Tristan, Jacklyn, Varris, Stone, and Cross along with the dozen wardens with them held the gate.

After a violent skirmish, Tychus explained that Tala'raan's informants pointed the position of war-councilor to another general named Rodrick Vitalion: a man with a long standing military career dating back to the Tala'raanian rebellion, known to take chances but usually got results.

Vitalion was trusted to watch over the right side fort, but none had received word from it since the battle started.

It had taken almost an hour to reach the right pass fort due to the brutal battle still going on. Tychus had pulled a brilliant move and ordered their cavalry to flank the barbarians on their left and right. This bought the infantry time to reform and rotate it's exhausted troops with fresh ones.

When they made it to the right pass fort, it was under heavy barbarian attack. Tristan led his team and the dozen wardens from Ashfield into a charge to flank the barbarians.

Tristan finished the last warrior, panting, sweat rolling down his hidden face.

A stoic man, a dark gray mane and beard gave him a grim appearance with his dark brown eyes. His armor wasn't fancy in any way, it was just basic, but effective heavy, plated armor. He only had a dragon ornament atop his helmet.

"Thank you for the assist…?" he asked Tristan, who took a moment to catch his breath.

"Ashfield's commanding General, Tristan Lionel." Tristan answered the old commander.

"Ah Lionel, it's good to know Ashfield is here to aid us. So tell me, what brings you to my fort?" he asked the younger knight.

"We're here to escort you and Chieftan Beorn Arminus to safety on an important diplomatic matter." Tristan explained.

"It will take more than a matter of importance for me to abandon my Tala'raanian brothers and sisters in a time of battle." Vitalion cleaned his sword before sheathing it.

"War-councilor Magnus was killed. You're the new war-councilor." Stone explained to Rodrick.

"You're needed immediately to host a war summit in Ashfield." Tristan added. The old general was black, he walked past them and his eyes fell upon his beloved city.

Being given the title as war-councilor.

" _I'm_ War-councilor of Tala'raan? Negotiating for the Iron Legion's militaristic _hierarchy_?" he asked in shock.

"I...I'm not sure you want me to be war-councilor." he spoke calmly, Tristan was confused.

"Why not?" Jacklyn asked the older man.

"I've been in the legion my whole life. Plus, I've pissed off a _lot_ of people...I'm no diplomat. I _hate_ diplomats." he added.

"Then you sound perfect for this. We need someone who's seen the destructive nature of this war. Someone who knows _exactly_ what we need. Look at this." Cross spoke up suddenly, he pointed to the carnage of the battle. "This destruction is Apollyon's doing, Ashfield's seen double this carnage in a year's time. We need help. We _NEED_ the Tala'raanian legion." Cross calmed himself down as Rodrick fell silent.

Rodrick pondered that for a moment before nodding gently. "I...I see what you mean. You're right. But...just give me a moment to say goodbye to my men." he sighed before slowly walking away from them.

"Without him here, they may lose this position and the only advantage of defending Tala'raan." Cross commented to Tristan.

"Without him in Ashfield we may lose _everything_." Tristan countered.

"Look at that." Cross pointed to the carnage of corpses littering the battlefield.

"They want _us_ to help turn the tide?! Still think we can win this war Tristan?" Cross asked the young commander, who sighed.

"I don't know Cross, but I'm gonna try." he sighed.

"Well...whatever happens, we're with you to the end." Cross nodded in sentiment.

"Are you prepared to leave Vitalion?" he asked the old general, who bowed to his soldiers one last time and approached them again.

"Yes. But there's something else…" he slurred.

"Commander, while I appreciate your need for the Tala'raanian legion, I can't spare them...now while Tala'raan is at risk of being destroyed. But...if the pressure could be taken off Tala'raan and it's legions..." he left it out there, Tristan's eyes narrowed.

"That's a dammed tall order, War-councilor." Tristan added.

"We need the _vikings._ I can't see us winning this thing without them." he sighed, knowing Tristan would not be excited.

"The _vikings..._ " Tristan repeated.

"Looks like your war summit just got a lot more interesting, Tristan." Jacklyn said in a slightly humorous tone.

* * *

 **So that's all for this chapter. This took me 2 days to think up. I've been mentally challenged making this chapter. So I hope you guys enjoyed! Been excited to make this chapter! Please R &R! Let me know how I did.**

 **DEUS VULT!**


	21. Chapter 21

**You guys probably hate me so much right now. I know, I've been gone for over a month, I'm sorry for doing that. It's just that a lot's happened, been working with some fellow fanfiction writers on a co-developed story. High School's also been wearing down on me. It also doesn't help me that I've been suffering a bad feeling of writer's block. I just wasn't getting the inspiration to write this next chapter. But I'll try to make a chapter sooner than now, again so sorry. Look, I also wanna point out that even if I weren't to update for a year guys, I'll always post a new chapter. Please don't hate me for the time gaps I leave. R &R.**

* * *

 **(One week previous to current events)**

 _Tristan had been waiting patiently since their return with Vitalion and Beorn to Ashfield for the messengers from Valkenheim and the Myre to arrive._

 _He paced in the war room, knowing one of the two would arrive today._

 _Several minutes passed, until a Centurion guard escorted the obvious Chosen messenger in._

" _You're the leader of this rebellion?" the man asked Tristan, who nodded in conformation._

 _The messenger unrolled a scroll of paper and began reading the message._

" _To the commanding General of the Ashfield Rebellion, we regret to inform you that unless we are given a positive reason to ally with the factions summoned to the war summit, representatives from the Myre will not arrive. Due to the recent attack on our homeland caused by the Warborn tribe, we shall not forgive the vikings so soon of the needless lives they took from the Myre. Sincerest apologies, Empress Ayu." the young man finished._

 _Tristan sighed, nodding in an unenthusiastic manner._

" _Very well. Tell your empress that it's unfortunate the Chosen won't be present at the summit." he sighed, turning away from the messenger, who was finally escorted from the castle and Everwinter._

 **(Everwinter, Ashfield)**

If Tristan had been told a year ago he'd be inviting the viking's into Ashfield with open arms, he would've laughed.

This was definitely not the norm for the war council; Tristan had only summoned Jacklyn, Holden, and surprisingly, to their _shock_ , Morgan. Present was also the new " _war councilor"_ Rodrick Vitalion as well as Chieftain Beorn Arminus, representing the Iron Legion and the Stonewolf tribe.

Sir'Morgan was confused, he wasn't a member of the war council, yet Tristan had invited him to join their meeting with the viking oberjarl.

Tristan and the others were already seated when Morgan entered, looking confused. To Tristan's right side, there was a new chair. The chair was freshly carved and designed to match Jacklyn's left hand chair.

He stood silent, not knowing _what_ to do. Tristan chuckled a bit, "Well, Sir'Morgan, shall you join us?" the commander asked his right hand. Morgan was even more confused now.

"I'm...not a member of the War Council though..." he slurred.

"You've been loyal since my first days in Everwinter. You're respected across the entirety of the Ashfield Rebellion. You _deserve_ this position of authority." he gestured for the Centurion to sit down finally.

Morgan hesitantly sat down, almost like trying on new armor. Getting the feel for it and adjusting to it.

It felt _good_. He felt like he had truly accomplished something to receive this promotion. For the first time in ages, Morgan smiled genuinely.

Rodrick was surprised, yet impressed, with Tristan's decision to promote his right hand to the war council.

For what seemed like ages, one of the Centurion guards entered the war room.

"General Tristan and War Councilor Vitalion, the Oberjarl of Valkenheim and his allies have arrived." the soldier announced before leaving.

"This will be interesting, it's been decades since the Stonewolves have interacted with anyone politically." Beorn sighed, feeling frustrated that instead of fighting, he had to be here...discussing politics.

"I know how that feels. Tala'raan's been silent for too long." Vitalion huffed, feeling anxious about the battle happening in his own homeland at the moment.

The moment they stopped talking, the doors were thrown open, thundering in the stone halls of the castle. In stepped Theoden, Runa, Helvar, and Stigandr; Siv and Chief Oswald had remained in Valkenheim to repel any possible attacks if they came.

The knights and Beorn all stood respectfully to greet the viking leaders. Jacklyn's eyes narrowed when they fell upon Stigandr...the man had a shocking resemblance to someone she had fought before.

 _'No, that would be impossible...that, or I have the WORST. Damned. Luck. Imaginable, in this realm.'_ she thought to herself with fear and nervousness rising within her.

"Oberjarl of the viking tribes, welcome to Everwinter. I'm Tristan Lionel, General of the Ashfield rebellion." he allowed the raider to introduce himself.

"Oberjarl Theoden, preferably just Theoden, a _pleasure_." he bowed a bit mockingly. He let Tristan now introduce the people with him.

"I am Sir'Morgan Ajax, Centurion and right hand to the Commander." he bowed his head. Tristan looked to Jacklyn, smiling a bit before nodding.

"I am warden Jacklyn, left hand to General Tristan." she bowed politely.

"Holden Cross, senior Lieutenant and strategic adviser of the rebellion." he bowed as well.

Rodrick looked up finally, "I am the war councilor of Tala'raan, Rodrick Vitalion, representing the Tala'raanian people and the Iron Highlands." he bowed his head a bit, the grim features he held showed as he didn't want to be here obviously.

"And finally, I am Beorn Arminus, chieftain of the Stonewolf tribe. I represent the lone tribe aligned with the Iron Legion." Beorn didn't bow as he just wished to get this dealt with.

Stigandr didn't like the idea of barbarians in general being present, but it was Theoden's will that they meet peacefully.

Theoden now looked to his companions, nodding.

"I am Runa, valkyrie commander, senior scout and spouse of Theoden." Runa spoke calmly, not showing any anxiety.

"Helvar, berserker warband leader and secondary commander of the Warborn army." he bowed, obviously trying to look sarcastic.

"I am Stigandr, son of Gudmundr, senior warlord and jarl, commander of the Warborn army." he bowed only a bit.

Jacklyn almost gasped out loud, before saving herself. Her eyes however narrowed, her pupils dilated to single specks. The son of the former oberjarl to Valkenheim stood before her, the murderer of Gudmundr.

"Now, let's get this dealt with, the longer we're away from Valkenheim, the worse." he sat down in one of the chairs, prompting for them all to sit down.

"Agreed, the longer we dabble in politics, hundreds of lives are lost at Tala'raan." Vitalion sighed, now sitting down again.

"Very well..." Tristan sat down now, "Let's begin this for the good of our people."

 **(Tala'raan)**

The casualties from the battle so far were catastrophic for a Legion, but had at least dropped drastically now that the barbarians were slowed down and they could gain a breather from the endless battle.

General Tuchus had decided to merge the first two legions of their force to compensate for the numbers they had lost.

The first and second Tala'raanian legions pulled back behind the trench and forts while the fresh third legion mobilized to prepare for the next battle.

A loud horn followed by a thundering war cry from the forest alerted them of the attacking barbarians mobilizing as well.

He looked to one of his officers, "Bring orders to the Third, tell them to sprint into formation, we need to be ready before the barbarians are!" he growled before turning back to his map and troop pieces, the blue ones representing their soldiers and the red figures for the barbarians.

He removed one blue and slid back the other piece and moved another forward. They had three full, fresh legions and two that were depleted to half strength.

"This will be my last war...win it or lose." he said out loud.

 **(The western mountains of Valkenheim)**

Apollyon and her cavalry guard trotted through the barbarian warband. Tyodus had only sent seven thousand warriors to appose the vikings. Apollyon had to fill the gap to outnumber the viking army. She brought ten thousand soldiers with her to assist the barbarians.

The leader of the warband was Tyodis Drakuul's son, Zayne Drakuul. Apollyon, while not caring how many barbarians were lost to the war, also knew it was important to offer support and keep the armies intact.

Zayne seemed to be drinking heavily with his comrades, much to her disgust that a leader of his importance to their people would drink at a time like this. But while Tyodis was busy battling the Tala'raanians, she was in charge of finishing what she started in Valkenheim.

She got off her horse and slowly marched until she was a little over five feet away from Zayne.

"The vikings outnumber you, my army hasn't arrived to reinforce yours, and your _drink_ while the enemy could be planning to strike at any moment?!" she growled, anger rising within her.

He laughed, his braided brown hair flying as he paraded around.

"You can either meet the enemy with a light heart or a hardened one. I think that light is basically the same as drunk!" he laughed again.

"Besides, these are _my_ soldiers. If I wanted every man in the army to drink til he couldn't stand, I'd let them and you wouldn't be able to do ANYTHING about it!" he smirked cockily.

Suddenly, to his and everyone's shock, she drove her sword into the ground before lifting her helmet off of her head. No one... _No one._ Had ever seen. Her. Face.

While standing at her almost six foot tall stature, she revealed her aged, grim features. Her ponytail tied hair was brown with slivers of gray lining it. She wasn't old, but her fighting style was deceiving for her age. The youngest part of her was the pair of emerald eyes she had.

Across her face, she had several scars, the most noticeable was a long mark extending from the middle of her forehead to the border of her jawline.

While stunned, she grabbed Zayne by the collar and pulled him til he wasn't touching the ground.

"I've fought some of the most gruesome battles known before you ever took your first _breath_! Your father is all the way in Tala'raan, and we don't have the numbers to throw at the vikings with ease, so leisure is _not_ a luxury. Until your father sends word, giving you command of this operation, I'M. IN. CHARGE. And if you reject this..." he felt a dagger scrape against his abdomen.

"It'd be a shame if you _conveniently_ perished at the hands of the vikings." she hissed before shoving him to the ground. He panicked while crawling to get away.

She fluidly re-equipped her helmet and ripped her sword back from the ground. The tyrant turned back and mounted her horse before continuing to the Blackstone camp.

 **(Everwinter, Ashfield)**

"WE CAN'T JUST COMMIT OUR ENTIRE ARMY! Not while the Barbarians threaten to attack Valkenheim!" Theoden growled.

"If the Tala'raanian Legion is wiped out, the Iron Highlands will be next. Then no one...and I mean _NO ONE_ , will stand a chance against Apollyon. We _need_ the viking army's support." Vitalion countered.

"Well we have to think of _something!_ Soon! The fate of our kingdoms hangs in the balance!" Tristan growled, for once he was at an impasse. They hadn't expected the barbarians to also be in Valkenheim.

"I still don't know why we bothered being here for this! The knights showed us no remorse when Apollyon attacked Valkenheim and crippled the tribes! When my father died defending our land and was slaughtered at Apollyon's hands!" Stigandr challenged them.

Jacklyn's eyes widened at hearing him mention the final siege against Valkenheim from Apollyon's campaign. She felt deathly guilty. Her being the noble person and living under the knight's code of chivalry ordered her to never lie, even to a viking.

The arguing of their leaders became only noise, her mind went blank. She couldn't move suddenly, she almost felt a drop of sweat roll down her face. There was a lump in her throat, she couldn't utter a word.

" **STOP!"** she roared suddenly.

Everyone fell silent and looked to her. She knew this risked the summit, but she couldn't bear the newfound guilt.

"Gudmundr didn't fall to Apollyon's blade..." she mustered the courage to admit it.

"How do you know of what happened at Svengard?" Stigandr asked slowly.

"...Because I was there...because **_I_** was the one who killed Gudmundr…!" she clenched her teeth together, slamming her plated gauntlet onto the round table. A huge weight lifted from her shoulders, and was quickly replaced by fear.

Stigandr looked stunned, but soon became enraged.

"Murderer..." he growled before drawing his sword. " _VILLAIN_! TIME TO DIE!" he prepared to run across the table before Helvar and Theoden held him back.

Tristan didn't expect that, Cross just shook his head. He felt equally guilty about Svengard.

"Stand down Stig! Think of Valkenheim, without an alliance we have no help! Think of the people you swore to protect and see reason!" Théoden growled while struggling to hold the warlord back.

"HOW _DARE_ YOU! _THOUSANDS_ OF MY PEOPLE! **_DEAD_**!" Stigandr roared, a look of pure hatred in his eyes as he struggled under Theoden and Helvar's strength.

"I was misled!" she sighed, looking to Tristan and Holden.

"The three of us were, she started the conflict by deceiving us! She broke the peace by attacking Valkenheim, then the Myre so they would target Ashfield and the cycle of war; slaughter, would repeat. Tristan was the first to break away, he's the best thing that's happened to Ashfield and our lands since then. Without the rebellion, the samurai would have walked into a slaughter, the vikings would also eventually attack, open war would begin once the Iron Legions arrived and only blood would mark our lands!" she stood up now.

"Apollyon played us all! One against the other! For _what_?!" he growled.

"To weed out the weak." she spoke with courage now. That caught his attention, Theoden eventually managed to calm the jarl down.

Jacklyn sat back down, having felt winded after that. Tristan was astonished at the confrontation between her and Stigandr.

"I see a way to solve this problem." Morgan said suddenly.

"Morgan?" Tristan asked his right hand.

The African knight stood up to gain their attention.

"If the rebellion helps the viking army push the barbarians out of Valkenheim, the vikings can send aid to Tala'raan in return." he was calm, unlike the rest of them.

They were all silent, pondering Morgan's suggested proposal.

"I see no other way." Cross sighed, casting his mental vote.

"Agreed. I swear to you knights, if you help my people in this fight, I'll mobilize our army immediately to aid Tala'raan." Theoden nodded in agreement. Runa remained silent, but was proud of her husband and his calm reactions.

"Very well. I'll begin mobilizing the rebellion to Valkenheim, once it's united and ready to march, we'll move to reinforce your army." Tristan finished.

"Then that concludes this summit...for now." Vitalion sighed, finally able to end this heated political battle.

* * *

 **So, don't worry about when I posted this chapter. I wanted to get it done as soon as possible. Look, again, thanks for everyone who stays with me this long and doesn't give up for me to post a chapter. I know there's a lot of For Honor stories rising up and are probably better written than mine, but I really do appreciate it when you guys hang around this long and wait for my BS excuses on why I don't make these chapters sooner. Sure I'll say I had a reason, but the excuse always boils down to writer's block. It's every writer's biggest challenge, but it hasn't stopped us from writing yet.**

 **Once again, 1 month later,**

 **DEUS VULT!**


	22. Chapter 22

**IMPORTANT AN FOR ONCE, PLEASE READ:**

 **Hey everyone! So...I know I didn't do my words last time justice, but this time I had a major problem and excuse! So I've been MIA this time cause I got milk all over my computer and it fried the keyboard. Thankfully I didn't lose the computer...but I'm using an entirely new keyboard and it's soooo weird! The shift key is half the old size and the enter button takes up spots on two rows, I'm not a fan of it so far but it could be worse...to repair this computer was a little over $300 vs the cost to replace my computer was $2,300! Huge difference right? The guy who fixed it was super nice and didn't charge extra for making sure my files didn't get destroyed in the process along with getting rid of a ton of malware and added a handful of protection softwares to clean the computer. Hope you guys didn't mind the wait, I'll try to get chapter 23 up soon after this one...hopefully. R &R.**

* * *

 **(Everwinter, Ashfield)**

It had been two days since the heated summit meeting between the knight and viking leaders, the Stonewolves too.

Tristan had immediately sent our ravens to each legion in the rebellion. They needed to mass up a force of troops to bring with them in the approaching battle for Valkenheim.

Theoden and his allies had stayed in Everwinter to prepare for their journey back to Valkenheim.

Tristan and Theoden stood together, talking peacefully due to their newfound ceasefire and blossoming alliance.

"It will be quite a sight to see...knights _and_ vikings, side by side." Theoden admired the peaceful city, impressed such a place could be kept not only secret but still stood in one piece.

"If only the samurai had arrived as well...their help would have been valuable." Tristan sighed in minor frustration, his brows creasing.

Theoden had now regretted the consequences of the Great Raid; the Chosen wouldn't even send confirmation that they'd assist the knights in the inevitable clash between the rebellion and the Blackstones.

Before the Oberjarl could say anything, Morgan, with Jacklyn on his tail, sprinted to the attention of the two commanders.

"General Tristan! Urgent news for the Oberjarl!" Morgan breathed heavily, winded from running so fast in armor.

"From _ValkenheimI_? What's happened?!" Theoden's heartbeat rose quickly as he tried to imagine what Oswald had sent word to them about.

Jacklyn handed the Oberjarl the unsealed message, Theoden quickly grasped at it. He unrolled it and began to quickly scan the message.

"Oberjarl Theoden, return to Valkenheim with haste, the Barbarians have been spotted along with Blackstone reinforcements. The days numbered until they strike is decreasing rapidly now. We also have confirmation that Warlord Apollyon has been spotted among their ranks. Chieftain Oswald Vorrick…" Theoden was silent, quickly re-rolling the message.

"Tristan, when will your forces march to Valkenheim?!" Theoden asked the knight, who seemed to question himself this.

"At most, it'll take the force we've summoned to another day to unite. Then we'll need another day to gather the supplies necessary for the march...so it may be a solid week until we can arrive." Theoden sighed, that would have to do.

"Very well, but _don't_ delay. If you don't arrive in time, there may be nothing left of the Viking army to support Tala'raan." Theoden now began pushing his way through the crowd in the market until he found Stigandr, Helvar and Runa.

"Gather your things and mount up! We need to arrive in Valkenheim with as much haste possible!" their eyes were wide in shock.

"What's happened?" Stigandr asked, worry heavy in his voice.

"The barbarians aren't alone...Blackstones have been spotted among their numbers. Oswald needs us back soon to help ready our defense." Theoden answered the old jarl's question.

…

Hours passed since Theoden and his companions left Everwinter. In a way, this relieved Tristan. Tension between Jacklyn and Stigandr had been threatening to escalate every day the vikings were in the city.

He didn't know if his forces alone could change the tide of battle in their favor. If they just had a third front of reinforcements...something that would confuse the enemy greatly.

" _The samurai would have been a great addition to this...if only."_ he thought to himself. His helmet sat a few inches from him, a great silver eagle resting atop it.

A thought appeared in his mind suddenly, making him leap from the round table, grab his helmet and blade, and sprint down the halls of their castle.

He stopped at Vitalion's door, knocking loudly enough to be heard. The door soon opened, revealing the older commander.

"What do you need Tristan?" he asked calmly, which was polar opposite to the young warden's mind right now.

"War Councilor...I have a favor to ask." he left the older man hanging.

" _Well_? C'mon, out with it." he waited impatiently.

"Send word to Tala'raan to send a force of soldiers to assist us, it may be our saving grace if we're to help protect Valkenheim and minimize casualties." he awaited the war councilor to make his choice.

"I...don't know if that's wise, Tristan. The losses at Tala'raan are devastating enough...but to send an entire force to aid us in defending Valkenheim just seems too risky. I can't put Tala'raan in danger like that." he spoke with a level head, much to Tristan's disappointment.

Someone else approached, it was Beorn.

"So don't...only send a small force, maybe cavalry at the least. Let me summon the Stonewolf army to assist the vikings as well. United, our armies could beat the united tribes from Valkenheim." the chieftain's expression didn't change, his grim features never faltering.

"That... _could_ work." Vitalion commented on the Chief's plan.

"Very well...I'll send word to Tala'raan that we need a cavalry force dispatched...I'll even request that the chevaliers' be sent to aid us." Vitalion smirked.

"Chevaliers?" Tristan asked, raising an eyebrow at the strangely royally named rank.

"They're I guess what you'd call the Iron Highlands' elite guard. In peacetime, they serve as guards to the king and royal family...but during war, they ride into battle upon the strongest horses in the Legions. They're chosen from legions for their skill in fighting and leadership." he kept his wide smirk, knowing Tristan liked the idea.

"Impressive, they'd be highly appreciated if their presence in Valkenheim is offered." Tristan finally let a smile creep onto his face.

 **(Valkenheim)**

The encampment of the viking army was a sight to see. Thousands of viking warriors readying themselves for battle.

Oswald, his large claymore sword resting on the man's right shoulder, watched the mountains set before them carefully, like a hawk eying it's prey.

His focus was interrupted when a berserker alerted him.

"Chief Oswald, barbarians have been spotted moving this way!" the berserker's voice echoed with minor fear.

" _Odin watch over us..."_ he thought in shock.

"If they're moving, then have the men begin positioning themselves into formation." Oswald marched to join the army.

"That's not all chief." the berserker stopped him, confusing the Highlander.

"We've also spotted a large force of Blackstones marching with them...Apollyon was reported leading the army here." this caused Oswald's eyes to widen even greated.

"Damn…send a message to Theoden, we _need_ him here... _soon_." he ushered the soldier off with his new orders.

 **(The Myre)**

Hattori was amazed with how quickly their people had managed to rebuild the Imperial City. Soon, their capital stood proudly...though now a shadow of it's former self.

It surprised no one that Ayu had taken mantle as Empress of the Dawn Empire.

The orochi was shocked when a messenger from Ashfield arrived before them, requesting their presence at a war summit.

Ayu had refused once she knew the Warborn tribe would be present, much to Hattori, Rakeish, Okuma, Momiji, and Seijuro's shock.

The leaders were having a heated discussion with their new Empress.

"I _**WILL**_ not join forces with the same people who ally with the vikings! Not after what they did the Myre!" Ayu growled, her short hair wet from sweat as hot, humid air rolled in all around them.

"I didn't stand down, give up position as leader and serve you only for us to _not_ fight!" Seijuro growled in anger, his scarred face uncovered by the lanterns around them all.

"It's unwise to _not_ seek allies with the knights... _especially_ if the barbarian threat is true." Okuma spoke, his baritone voice overshadowing theirs.

"I'm with Okuma on this. We should have _at least_ sent a representative, surely the common goal of bringing Apollyon down is greater than our grudge against the Warborn?! Or do you just not care to admit the Blackstones are the real threat! _Not_ the vikings, despite the Great Raid?" Hattori questioned her, much to the kensei's annoyance.

"Enough! I'll not have you all enter _my_ halls and question my decisions! I'm trying to rebuild our home...not send our people into needless slaughter. The Myre is in no position to fight wars _this_ large." she sighed, turning away from them.

"I'm sorry...but until I see a need to revisit my plan...the Myre will remain isolated." she left them all.

" _By the time she sees a reason...it may be too late."_ Hattori thought to himself, shuddering at the thought.

 **(Tala'raan)**

The legions held strong against the tidal wave of barbarians. Tychus Moore had pulled a daring move and stood proudly with his personal guard on the field of battle.

A line of reavers readied an attack on their front units, he needed to think quick. Archers wouldn't stop them in time, artillery was limited in accuracy and cavalry would be slaughtered in a frontal charge.

Then, a genius idea formed in his brain, the High-General was in his element: strategy and tactics.

He looked to a captain and prepared to speak.

"Carry orders to the front line troops, tell them this simple strategy we can use to take the reavers down quickly." the captain awaited him.

"Tell them to go for the legs." he stood proudly still, the captain seemed to ponder it before running off with the command.

Minutes passed, the reavers had almost fallen upon their lines of heavy infantry. Once in range, the soldiers began swinging their weapons rapidly at the reavers' legs.

In mere seconds, they were hacking, slicing and bashing the barbarian warriors' legs off. The reavers stood no chance when their legs were exploited and they lay across the ground.

The heavy infantry took no time in finishing them all while on the ground.

Tychuc could see another wave of barbarians approaching, he frowned.

"GET READY MEN! MORE OF THEM ON THE WAY! STAND STRONG!" he called out to his troops.

 **(Everwinter, Ashfield)**

Tristan stood on his balcony that overlooked the city of Everwinter, he had placed all his armor on it's stand in his room. His longsword also rested beneath the armor.

He felt the cool, night breeze flow through his shirt and scrape across his tones skin.

The warden felt he was being watched. Turning to look into his quarters, standing there was Jacklyn. She was quietly removing her armor as he watched.

When all her armor rested on it's stand, she was in nothing but a simple linen shirt and cloth pants along with her boots.

She strode to his side, resting an arm around his waist and leaning on him. She laid her head on his shoulder, gazing into the night sky with him.

"You seem worried." she spoke quietly, he sighed, the woman knew him too well.

"I'm just afraid this battle will be more costly than we can handle. We've come so far, yet there's still a world's length of time to go before this war ends." he shuddered, anxiety weighed heavily on him.

"You're afraid that what's left after this war...won't be worth the price paid." she stole the words from his mind.

"I don't know if I can do this...hit and run attacks are one thing...but full scale battles? I've never done that...I...I can't lead men that way." his voice faltered after saying that.

"You'll be fine...I'll be right at your side, Morgan too." she assured him.

Her hand slipped under his shirt, sliding up his muscular back. Her cool touch sent goosebumps across his entire body, the short, yet sharp points of her nails made him swoon just a but.

"If either of us were to fall...if you...di-" she cut him off with a finger over his lips.

"No. Not a _word_ of that. We're gonna make it through this war." she placed herself in front of him, her dark chestnut, brown eyes gazed lovingly into his deep emerald ones.

He smiled, not knowing where he'd be without her back.

The two leaned forward, their lips were so close; they could _feel_ each other's hot breaths, their hearts both began to rapidly speed up.

Their eyes closed, and the two kissed. Jacklyn moaned into the kiss as they pressed firmly into each other. Her hands glided under his shirt and across his muscular, hardened chest. His strong hands found her hips and grasped them, the two quickly losing themselves.

How their clothes ended up scattered across the ground, neither could explain, nor did they care.

She kissed him roughly, wrapping her legs around him, causing Tristan to fall back onto the bed with her on top. Their bare skin pressed together in this moment.

They both felt their longing and need release; both had wanted this for _so_ long, yet never mustered the courage to admit.

But no longer, tonight, the two performed the exotic, intimate, and erotic dance of love together.

* * *

 **So I've needed this comeback for a while, I remember a review for this story way back when I started it that, and I quote, said "Pls do smuts", I think. That's about as close as you'll ever get, the one time I wrote one I felt kinda uncomfortable doing it. Ah well, a lovey dovey moment like that never hurt anyone. Good to be back with chapter 22!**

 **DEUS VULT!**


	23. Chapter 23

**So I lied completely that I'd try to be more consistent with making chapters, I'm not gonna lie, I love this story but I'm losing the drive to keep making it. I started off this story with such a fire to write it. Now I feel like its not even writers block and more so that I'm losing all inspiration to go on. I promise I'll try my best to not let this story die, more than it might've already been dead. Again, I'm gonna try to keep this story alive. For now, enjoy the chapter. R &R.**

* * *

 **(Border of Valkenheim, Ashfield)**

The cold winter air nipped at Tristan wherever he wasn't covered with armor, leather covering or his brown, bear pelt cloak that was hooked to his shoulders. His sword rested in it's sheathe on Matrius, his midnight black horse. The glorious beast was covered from mane to hoof in armor. He held his helmet, which now had a silver eagle ornament resting atop it, in the crook of his arm.

Riding at his left Was Jacklyn, Sir'Morgan to his right. Behind them was Stone, Cross, and most surprisingly- Hervis Daubeny. The older commander's winged helmet rested in his arm, the light reflecting off the silvery hairs mixed with his faded brown hair and beard.

Tristan had ordered Varrus to remain in Everwinter, the gladiators in their army weren't trained to withstand the cold weather of Valkenheim. Riding their horses in a single formation was Ren's cavalry along with the rebellion's centurion officers.

Marching behind the leaders, in organized formations, were the wardens, conquerors and lawbringers of their combined legions. Their numbers reached almost one thousand together.

Behind them marched the remaining entirety of the army Tristan summoned. Their numbers all together reached to almost five thousand. They didn't want to leave Everwinter defenseless with them away. At the head of every legion, soldiers from each one carried their standards, including the Ashfield rebellion's own standard.

They'd been marching ever since the army united outside Everwinter. They had a mission and that was to provide aid to the viking army and defend Valkenheim.

The rebellion army still had a days march ahead of it before they'd arrive at the Warborn defense front. Theoden's army had apparently dug into the exit of the mountain pass to lead the barbarians into a choke point. It could work since there was no way around the viking flank. But at the same time, if they lost the mountain exit, the Warborn army would be at risk of getting overrun.

He didn't like it, but they would have to stop and make camp if his troops were to be at their best for the coming battle.

"Morgan, orders." he got the centurion's attention.

"We'll stop and make camp here before crossing into Valkenheim. Tell the men to eat well tonight and lightly in the morning. Once we begin marching, we're not stopping until we reach the viking army's position. Send some riders ahead, tell Mercy and her peacekeepers to report back." Sir'Morgan nodded firmly before riding off.

They stopped, signaling for the army to halt.

"Break formations! We'll rest here for the night!" Stone exclaimed.

"Eat enough to fill your bellies! In the morning eat lightly!" Morgan called.

"Tomorrow, we march to the Warborn army!" Jacklyn added, her voice almost cracking.

Daubeny rode to Tristan's side, he was obviously confused with his leader's command.

"Should we not press on? The more time we waste, the less Theoden's army has." Daubeny almost looked angry with Tristan.

"If we don't give our men a chance to rest and regain their energy, the barbarians and Apollyon will easily exploit us. We'd lose too many men to make this alliance worth it for the rebellion." Tristan stared back with equally commanding eyes.

Finally Daubeny conceded to their General's authority.

" _Fine_...but if there aren't enough vikings to support Tala'raan, it's on you." the older man warned Tristan before riding off to join the Regal Legion.

Tristan _prayed_ Daubeny wasn't right; that the cost of this battle wouldn't be too high.

…

It was some time before Mercy returned to camp with her fellow peacekeepers. She looked distressed however when she lifted her steel mask and hood.

"General, I have nothing _good_ to report." she bowed before Tristan. The warden sighed, knowing if Mercy of all people seemed disturbed, it was worse than they feared.

"Report, scout-commander." he nodded, giving her their attention. Jacklyn and Daubeny listened intently to the peacekeeper.

"My scouts went farther ahead than we were supposed to. I apologize for going against my orders, but our risk did not prove fruitless." she took another deep breath.

"When we began climbing trees to gain a better vantage point, what we saw disturbs me greatly..." she paused, to their distraught.

" _Well_?" Daubeny asked suddenly. "What did you see? Don't leave us in suspense!" the old commander growled, Tristan shot him an ugly glare.

"Silence Daubeny and _listen_ to her." he commanded, finality in his voice.

"We spotted a vast force of barbarians marching down the mountain. They're moving to strike at the viking position." her head fell low. Tristan felt only shock at hearing her report, Jacklyn and Daubeny weren't handling it any better.

"Well...there's nothing we can do for now...not til we march tomorrow." Tristan's head hung low in shame.

" _What?!_ " Hervis scowled, his eyes flaring with anger.

"We're just going to let the barbarians overwhelm the vikings?! We must march to assist them!" he growled, but Tristan wouldn't be commanded.

"Stand down _Commander_ Daubeny! What good would marching do now?! We're encamped and settled in, leaving now risks low morale, exhaustion and hunger...and worst of all, _desertion_. We've already tired out our numbers to just reach the border. The weather will be far more harsh in Valkenheim than it is here. It's not Apollyon who pays the price for our arrival...it will be _us_. Do. You. _Understand_?" he asked, a terrifying glare in his eyes.

Daubeny was silent, before nodding. The old commander growled before storming out of the tent.

Time passed, only Jacklyn remained awake now.

She felt pity for the vikings, for they could not yet deliver the support needed. The last time she marched into Valkenheim, it was to destroy the vikings opposition. Now, it was to save the vikings who were Tala'raan's final hope.

She owed Valkenheim this much. The Blackstone Legions had crippled the tribes everyday life and peace.

 _'Fight well, Theoden...help is coming...and it's been long overdue."_ she thought to herself.

…

 **(Tala'raan)**

Tychus Moore sat in peaceful silence, the first chance their troops had such a moment to refresh their numbers.

The Iron Legions from the Highlands were finally beginning to arrive, but not in numbers large enough to have a chance at victory overall.

The silence was broken when a soldier entered his tent, a captain.

"High-General Moore, a message from War-councilor Vitalion in Ashfield." the captain remained formal in the presence of their leader.

Tychus took the message, a tiny scroll, obviously sent by raven.

" _For the eyes of the High-General of Tala'raan, Tychus Moore._

 _I hope this message finds you in good health my friend. We're close to gaining the viking support we desperately need to turn the tide for Tala'raan. But to do so, the vikings need their own aid. Chieftain Arminus has already summoned his remaining warriors, but I request aid from Tala'raan. The vikings are soon to be under siege by barbarians and an entire legion of Blackstones._

 _I Formally ask that you lend Ashfield the assistance of the Chevaliers. I remember they had been stationed in Tala'raan in the events cavalry was desperately needed. Please, if possible, send the Chevaliers to our aid in Valkenheim. Without their aid, the vikings may not be able to send their own armies to support the Tala'raanian legions._

 _May the Lord watch over us all,_

 _War-councilor Rodrick Vitalion"_

The General rolled up the message and only remained silent, gently stroking his grisly beard that had only become longer over the course of the battle for Tala'raan.

He said nothing for several seconds, all he could do was think.

"Summon Sargent Dillon Oxford for a briefing." the captain bowed before turning and taking his leave.

Half an hour later, Oxford entered Moore's tent. He wasn't very tall, but he was stockily built in muscle. That same muscle was hidden by the layers of chainmail and plated armor.

The chanmail he wore was bright, vibrant silver. The plated armor he wore atop it was so clean it was shining in the dimly lighted tent; it was even gilded in gold. Sheathed on his hip was a shortsword. Hanging on Oxford's back was a cavalry shield. In his left hand, there was a helmet with a blue vibrant plum that hung atop and behind it. In his right hand was a long spear made with several different types of metal.

"You summoned me, High-General?" the young warrior asked him.

"Sargent Oxford, I've received word recently from Vitalion, the War-councilor. He's asked for immediate aid from the Chevaliers. So tell me...how _many_ Chevaliers reside under your command?" the High-General asked him.

"Roughly three-thousand. What's this mission the War-councilor wishes for us to undertake?" the Sargent spoke proudly.

"He asks for the Chavaliers' aid in helping the vikings secure their territory from barbarians. Even now, General Tristan probably marches to battle, he needs help to win this however." Moore pointed to the mountains of Valkenheim on the map in his tent.

"Maybe…how _long_ would it take your own cavalry to reach Valkenheim?" the younger man asked the High-General.

"Normally...maybe _six_ days? But that's with little time taken to rest or eat." this caused Oxford to smirk.

"Allow the Chevaliers to reach Valkenheim in _three_ days." Oxford bowed, before leaving.

…

 **(Valkenheim)**

Snow and fog filled the air of Valkenheim.

Theoden and his warriors awaited any sign of movement. Stigandr and his warlords held the main battle line with the Warborn shield-bearers. The marauder infantry stood ready to fill in gaps the enemy would make.

Theoden alongside Helvar and Oswald readied their warriors: the raiders, berserkers and highlanders, behind their main lines.

The rest of the viking army awaited to refresh and support the main force holding the pass alongside what little was left in reserve.

They were roused from their preparations when movement was seen through the fog.

Finally, the barbarian war cry rang out across the mountain and from within the pass. Torches sprang up from the fog, barbarian warriors charged from the mountain exit.

Stigandr and his force readied themselves.

"FOR VALKENHEIM!" he roared before the barbarians crashed upon their shields.

The army began pushing them, their heels digging into the dirt, trying to gain traction. The barbarians pushed their line enough it began to look like a large 'U', but they didn't go any farther.

The viking line came to a halt, causing confusion in the barbarian ranks trying to overwhelm them.

With a tremendous use of momentum, the vikings shoved the barbarian warriors back. The warriors fell back in waves, leaving a large gap in between they and the viking troops.

"Push them back!" Theoden called. Upon his command, Stigandr's men began cutting down the barbarians in their path to the pass.

They didn't offer any mercy to the savages, hacking, bashing and slashing at any in their path.

Theoden looked to Oswald, who both nodded in response.

The highlander took in a deep breath.

" **NOW!** " he roared.

Above the pass, vikings appeared. Runa and her valkyrie and several soldiers began dropping fire bombs on the barbarians. On the opposite side, Siv and dozens began throwing francisca axes into the barbarian ranks.

Stigandr and his troops finally carves their way to the pass entrance, but was shocked at what awaited them.

Apollyon, her own guard of wardens, Zayne Drakuul and a dozen reavers stood in their way.

"Oh shit." he growled, readying himself.

But before they could charge the vikings, a horn bellowed above them all.

Their attention was drawn to the horizon.

Over the hills, an army of knights appeared.

"What in the seven hells?" Oswald stared in aw at the sight.

"...It's the rebellion…!" Theoden grinned triumphantly.

…

Tristan could see all the barbarians marching down the mountain. His army was dwarfed by theirs easily, but alongside the vikings, they could win.

Jacklyn couldn't help but grin when the vikings below cheered to them.

 _'Gudmundr...we are here…'_

* * *

 **So...I'm sorry I haven't posted. I could spend half an hour making up excused. Probably the only good one I have is Christmas. But it's now the 16th of January...I'm pathetic lol. Anyway, chapter 23 is interesting to say the least. I painted the ending quote to reference a historical quote by the US general Pershing, when they landed in France. "Lafayette we are here!" If anyone else knows that quote, you're awesome. R &R, thanks!**


	24. Chapter 24

**So after a while I come to the anticipated chapter 24. Now I'm gonna TRY my best to make the battle in this chapter a good one. I feel like I cheated during the Great Raid when I only described the battles of each day, instead of making in-depth skirmishes. I'll try, cause after playing TONS of Total War, I should be better at this. So 23 ended off as the knights JUST arrived while the vikings initiated the battle with Apollyon and the barbarian attack force. Now I plan to make this a strung out battle, like different phases of the fight, unlike just a single slaughter fight. R &R.**

* * *

"The Ashfield Rebellion is here! Fight on brothers and sisters!" Theoden cried, his lungs releasing a guttural roar.

Stigandr, with a new sense of confidence, raised his blade and shield before charging the barbarian elites. Zayne Drakuul wavered already, but Apollyon merely growled, knowing she now couldn't lead the charge with knights reinforcing the vikings…but her time would come.

She turned back and waltzed back to the main force, Zayne quickly followed the warlord. The viking shield bearers and warlords followed the jarl unto battle.

The jarl felt as if they charged into a brick wall when they hit the reavers. The viking soldiers following him were already getting overrun. They were outmatched by the reavers and wardens that had followed Apollyon onto the field.

Dozens of reavers were carving paths through Stig's force, the wardens would follow and charge into the gaps, cutting through the marauders and clashing with the limited warlords, Viking swordsmen, and shield bearers.

A war cry came from behind their force, Stigandr looked back to see Oswald leading his own force of highlanders into the fray.

The highlanders clashed with the reavers, who realized too late, they had met their match.

The highlanders were equal in strength with the reavers, the large warriors would block and deflect the barbarians attacks.

Oswald came face-to-face with a reaver wielding a large sword like his. The reaver roared before charging the chief, who blocked the attack. He brought his claymore up into the barbarian's gut, creating a huge gash in the gut.

Before the reaver could recover and walk it off as they would have, Oswald gripped him by the throat and began choking the savage. The highlander chief growled as he snapped the reaver's neck before tossing the corpse away.

As the highlanders beat back the reavers, reinforcements refreshed their numbers. Siv and Helvar led their separate forces to join him. Berserkers and several dozens of marauders joined the carnage.

A warden attempted to behead Stigandr while his back was turned, before he could however, an axe spun through the air and sank into the knight's skull.

Stig looked back to see Helvar retrieving his axe from the warden's corpse. Siv joined them, along with Oswald, both soaked in reaver and knight blood already.

"We need Ashfield's assistance soon." was all Siv said, the others nodded in agreement, all four were breathing heavily.

"Well, until their commander sends his troops to aid us, we _hold_ the line here! We will _not_ falter today!" Stigandr growled as he stepped in front of their warbands. He ordered the warlords and shieldbearers to hold a shield-wall. Highlanders lined behind them along with the berserkers; stacked behind that line was the marauders and viking swordsmen."

Theoden wanted to join the fight personally, but he couldn't risk too many troops at once to clash alongside Stigandr. For now, he would lead his men from safety until the time was right for him to join the battle.

As the skirmish in the pass went on, the rebellion army had finally arrived behind the viking battle line.

"We need to turn the battle in our favor. Mercy, lead our archers to the overlooking paths and have them poor into the barbarians and Blackstones. Stone, gather a shock force and prepare to join the main viking force." Tristan sent them off.

"Morgan, get the men-at-arms units together, make sure their commanding centurions are ready to fight and lead them int battle. Cross, form several infantry groups and send them in as ordered. Mercy, take your peacekeepers, and cover the archers above the pass; alert us if Apollyon sends reinforcements. Daubeny, deploy shock troops when and where they're needed." that left just him and Jacklyn.

"What do we do?" she asked him, he smirked before equipping his helmet.

"We join Stone in his charge to join the fight, just like old times." she nodded in agreement with him.

Tristan's wardens merged with Stone's conquerors- with them, several units of men-at-arms containing one-hundred and twenty men, all led by Centurions.

"You wanna lead the men down there Tristan?" Stone asked his general, who shook his helmeted head.

"It's your charge Stone." he bowed to the conqueror. Stone then looked at Jacklyn.

"Jacklyn...care to do me a favor and lead these men into battle?" he asked the General's left hand.

" _What_? _M-me_?!" she was shocked.

"It would be best you got back into leading troops. It's been a while, and you had a talent for it." she blushed violently behind her helmet, before slowly, shakily stepping before the soldiers under their command.

She took a moment to gather her bearings, it was now up to her. She was trusted to _inspire_ these soldiers…she felt overwhelmed.

The female warden removed her helmet, Tristan did so as well. He grasped her shoulder, staring into her dark brown eyes with his emerald ones, nodding in reassurance.

He backed away, knowing she felt more confident in herself.

 **(The Imperial City, the Myre)**

It had taken months to restore the Imperial city after the Great Raid. Ayu had rebuilt the shattered Empire's infrastructure and wealth. Many hadn't been eager to accept a woman as empress, but none dared challenge her.

The Chosen army had also begun to thrive again. The majority was militias, but in time, it would become something more. Seijuro hadn't wasted time in restoring what was physically possible to their military.

Hattori was enjoying the peaceful aura that had swept over the Myre. But he also knew it wouldn't last, as the reports of violent conflict continued to spread from Tala'raan's borders,

Asleep on a single bed laid on the floor, rested Momiji, her bare shoulders and everything above was all that could be seen of the sleeping nobushi.

A loud knock came from the sliding doors of their room. He strode over and slid the door over, revealing Okuma.

"Hattori, Ayu needs you. _Now._ " he sounded serious.

…

Hattori arrived in only his calm, sky blue robes. He had left Momiji to rest while he saw to Ayu's request to see him.

The empress sat upon her golden, dragon serpent and jade throne in her armor- bar her helmet. Standing in the palace was Seijuro, Rakeish and someone he didn't recognize.

The man had on only robes with padded armor on underneath. On his waist rested two sheathed katanas. The man's face was hidden by a low-angled, Straw Kasa.

"Hattori, thank you for coming. You needed to be here for this." Ayu sounded just as uneasy as Okuma had previously. Seijuro was silent, his expression- blank.

"Now that the _Champion_ is here, may I proceed?" the mysterious warrior spoke, his voice was low, almost baritone like Okuma.

Rakeish looked to Ayu, who nodded.

"Empress Ayu, this is Asano...of the Aramusha." he waited for them to let him proceed.

"Aramusha... _Ronin_." Seijuro muttered, just loud enough to be heard.

"The Aramusha form the enforcers of the Shadow Clan. They number only one-hundred strong." Rakeish spoke calmly, trying not to antagonize those present.

"The aramusha were warriors who _abandoned_ their oaths, I knew this man couldn't be trusted!" Seijuro growled.

Asano chuckled, confusing Ayu's General to the core.

"Oaths that chained us to the _Emperor's_ will, when our skills were needed for a better cause." Seijruo would have retaliated, but Ayu stood from her throne.

"That's enough Seijruo, tell us the news you bring us." she calmed the commander and looked straight into the Aramusha's eyes.

He sighed before speaking, "I've come with a warning of grave importance: Barbarians are on the march towards the Myre." Everyone in the room did a double take.

" _Barbarians_?!" Hattori asked confusedly.

"How many?" Seijuro asked, equally confused.

"We don't have an exact number, our job isn't scouting. It just so happened that one of our warriors spotted them marching here. But if I had to guess...they're numbered in the thousands...they most likely outnumber the Myre's army." he was deathly calm, despite how distressed the rest of them were.

"Wh-what do we do?" Okuma questioned, looking to Ayu and Seijuro.

"The _only_ thing we can do. We fight, or we _die._ We've taken back our capital and the Myre...now we defend it!" Seijuro drew his katana.

Asano chuckled again.

"You have an army consisting mostly of _militias,_ who you'd take to fight an army of bloodthirsty, savages?" the aramusha asked quizzically.

"What other choice DO we have? There's no one to call upon. No one who will come to our aid!" Ayu spoke this time.

Asano tilted his head up, revealing a smug grin.

"That's not entirely true." he spoke confidently, continuing to confuse them all.

"The knights of Ashfield are your neighbors, surely _they'd_ send troops if warned that barbarians were marching upon the Myre." Ayu sighed in disappointment.

"I _knew_ we should have gone to the summit!" Hattori growled, staring holes through Ayu.

"There's no time to dwell on that matter, right now we must face facts: we need aid, and Ashfield may be our only hope of gaining assistance." Rakeish regained their focus on the larger problem.

They were silent, Ayu sighed.

"I'll send a messenger to Ashfield, we _must_ try." the empress sat back down onto her throne finally.

"Before I take my leave, my Empress, while the Aramusha may have broken their oaths...the Myre is our home too. Despite our differences, we'll stand with you to defend the Empire." he bowed.

 **(Several days later, Everwinter, Ashfield)**

Varrus had been left in charge of Everwinter's safety while Dorne Jared managed the city and the circle's meetings.

The young gladiator was admiring the view of Everwinter from the war room's balcony. He had recently found some peace following the death of his father. Now he focused on how to channel that past anger towards the revenge that _would_ come eventually.

He heard the door to the war room open quickly.

"Gladiator commander Varrus!" a centurion called.

He looked back to the soldier, who was panting heavily.

With him was a man dressed in Myre robes.

The centurion gave the Japanese man a look to speak.

He coughed, clearing his throat. "Where is the commanding General Tristan?" the messenger asked.

"Valkenheim. He took the main army there to face the barbarians, why?" he asked now.

"That's... _unfortunate_...Empress Ayu has sent me to request aid, immediately. Barbarians march upon the Myre, our army is still recovering after the Great Raid and Apollyon's invasion." Varrus's eyes were wide in utter astonishment.

"Tristan won't be back in time...but we can't let the Myre fall..." he contemplated his choices.

An idea came to him...a bad one...but the only one present.

"Return to the Myre...tell your Empress 'You've called for aid, Ashfield will answer.', let her know we march to help your people." the messenger bowed graciously before taking his leave.

The centurion was shocked.

"Commander Varrus, there's no force present sufficient enough to repel a barbarian army with the General away." the gladiator sighed.

"There _is_ one." he looked up finally. The centurion finally realized what Varrus spoke of.

"Rally the three-thousand gladiators." he smirked.

 **(The present, Valkenheim)**

Jacklyn finally inhaled and exhaled a deep breath.

"When Apollyon took over the Blackstone Legion...many willingly followed her. Some here did so, me included. When we invaded Valkenheim, those of us who sought to bring peace were lied to." she spoke calmly at first.

But then her voice rose an octave.

"Look now, down that hill and into the pass. There is Apollyon now, prepared to slaughter any innocents who stand in _her_ way. I once assisted her in doing so...NO. LONGER!" she yelled now.

I will NOT stand idle and let Apollyon take more innocent lives! She outnumbers us as we speak, but when has that stopped the Iron Legions in the past?! We could either stand idle now or _rise_! Rise and fight the enemy that threatens our home- _families_! We can let our past failures haunt us...or we can fight for the future of our children!" the army was roused from weariness by her words.

"I choose to _**fight**_!" she cheered.

"As do I!" Tristan yelled in agreement.

"I as well. Now rally men, like true legionaries! There are _brave_ men and women fighting the Warborn army as we speak...lets go kill them!" the conqueror howled.

With that, she turned to the battle ahead of them. She and Tristan re-equipped their helmets and readied their longswords.

"Ready! On me!" she ordered. Jacklyn proceeded to take the first steps, Tristan and Stone quickly followed.

"March!" she called out. Upon her command, the hundreds of troops behind began marching with them at a slow pace. As they moved downhill, she beat one of her gauntlets against the metal covering on her torso armor. Tristan repeated the action. Stone hit the handle of his flail against his shield.

Soon, the entire force was emitting a colossal war beat of clashing. Marking their presence on the field of battle for the enemy to know their end was marching towards them.

Jacklyn began moving faster, spurring the army on.

The sound of plate armor clanking quickly escalated. The ground beneath their feet shook violently.

…

Apollyon wasn't pleased at all to see the Ashfield Rebellion arrive. Zayne was terrified at the mere sight of it.

She looked to a peacekeeper.

"Recall the troops we sent to reinforce our troops fighting." seconds later a loud horn rang out.

The barbarian prince was shocked.

"Your troops _and_ mine will be slaughtered without reinforcements!" he growled, but she didn't bat an eyelid behind her dark helmet.

"I won't risk committing fresh numbers now that the vikings aren't on their own. More numbers will be lost than necessary if we press the attack. The troops currently fighting won't die in vain." she cared little for the man's protests with her.

Stigandr turned to see the Ashfield army beginning it's charge.

"Warborn! The knights are coming to our aid! Fall back and give them an entry lane!" he ordered them back to hold an opening for the rebellion. Above the pass, longbow archers cut through the enemy ranks, skewering dozens on arrows.

It was when they passed through the lines of vikings that they could see their enemy, the Blackstone and Barbarian troops looked utterly terrified at the sight of a knight army charging directly at them.

" **FOR ASHFIELD!** " the female warden cried out as she leaped, which turned into a dive, aiming for the enemy's ranks.

* * *

 **So that'll do it for chapter 24! Hope you guys enjoy! Also...please, after I add the Shaman, no more characters. I can't keep making names XD. I hate personality customizing. I'll add the shamans soon but after that, if they add new characters, I'm not adding them. So I'm getting the samurai involved again. I know that will make my team samurai readers happy. I'll see you all in 25! R &R!**

 **(I can't believe I forgot this in the last chapter)**

 **DEUS VULT!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay, so before we start, I'm PISSED! I had the entire chapter ready to go, but I went to bed the night before I wanted to post. The next day, I look for the file, GONE! The computer labeled it as 'file corrupted.' Amazing, I had to completely start this chapter from scratch, and I'm mad cause this chapter seemed so good to me! And I usually critique the hell out of my chapters. With that out of the way...chapter 25! This story is now not only my most successful, but my longest because it's not over after this chapter, once I put up 26 it'll be my longest story. A year after the game's release and so much has changed to the game and this story. It's not been flawless writing from me, not at all. But after seeing that my story, among all the stories about For Honor, is one of the largest and has the most reviews, I'd say I'm proud of myself. But I always think it could be so much better. But you people keep reading it so I keep writing it, despite that I've taken too many breaks in between chapters.**

* * *

Jacklyn roared, falling into the barbarian ranks, her sword impaled a warrior. The Ashfield army crashed against the barbarian force with a titanic clash of steel on flesh and wood. Tristan and Stone fought side by side to reach their female companion.

Jacklyn swung her sword with such fury, none had seen the likes of before. One unfortunate barbarian who got close in a vain attempt to fight her was quickly cut in half by the ferocity of her swings.

Mercy directed their archers from above the pass, dozens were falling to the storm of arrows.

Morgan's force followed him, they awaited the order to join the fight...if they were even needed.

Tristan ducked under an axe swing, driving his sword into the side of the barbarian's torso. He avoided another warrior's attack before swinging his longsword upwards, slicing the man's arm clean off. The barbarian didn't have time to feel pain as Tristan removed his head from the shoulders.

Stone bashed a barbarian's skull, knocking the man out cold. He turned and quickly deflected an attack and proceeded to wrap his flail around the man's arm; he pulled tightly, ripping the barbarian's arm off.

The knight soldiers held strong against the barbarians. Stone's conquerors were holding the brunt of the attack from the barbarian infantry and reavers. Apollyon's infantry that wasn't committed turned back and returned to where it came.

Jacklyn impaled a barbarian on her sword and hoisted his corpse into the air before dropping him. She cut through them like hot butter, nothing could slow her down. The female warden was determined to redeem herself, in blood, for what she helped bring upon Valkenheim.

Tristan was taken back by how ferociously Jacklyn was fighting. Of course this was no easy fight, but she was acting as if it was only her against thousands.

Oswald and his highlanders gladly joined the knights in the fight along with Helvar, Siv, Stigandr and their forces.

Oswald roared, swinging his sword in huge arcs, sending several barbarians flying away from his sheer _inhumane_ strength. He felt a pain in his side, a barbarian had created a large gash across his back; he grabbed the man by the throat and crashed his skull against the savage's own.

Stigandr found himself fighting close to Stone, he laughed at how the conqueror was wielding his shield.

"Interesting, you use your shield as if it's a hiding place!" he taunted, Stone finished another barbarian during this.

"It's _unwise_ to leave my flanks open in open combat! I'm trained to defend myself from all angles, unlike how _you_ fight with a much different shield, _viking_!" Stone wrapped his flail around a barbarian's neck and proceeded to snap it.

Stig bashed a warrior to the ground before beheading the savage, laughing in response to Stone's words.

"So you _bite_! Good!" he grinned.

Siv hurled one of her axes, the weapon flew straight into a barbarian's skull. She ducked under an attack and drove her free blade directly into the tribesman's gut before finally retrieving her other axe.

Theoden watched in envy as his friends went to battle without him, knowing Stigandr wouldn't hear any argument from the Oberjarl.

Tristan admired the view of knight and viking warriors standing side-by-side in due combat; the _scary_ part about it was that no soldiers from both sides seemed uneasy about fighting alongside each other. They all fought together as if they'd been trained to do so.

It wasn't long before the remnants of the hopeless barbarian and Blackstone troops were finished. They knew death was upon them when all their reinforcements returned atop the mountain pass.

The knight and viking forces advanced, surrounding the rest of the enemy. It was mere moments before all that could be heard was the silent aftermath of battle.

Jacklyn was panting, her blade still buried in the skull of a Blackstone captain, peering around as if to locate another target. Tristan grasped her shoulder- she jumped back in reaction, ready to fight. Her blade dropped back upon seeing him.

"It's over, they've retreated for now." he assured her.

…

The knights finally finished establishing their camp alongside the Warborn army's own. Throughout the viking camp, several groups of warriors could be heard singing their songs of victory. The knight camp was filled with the sound of drilling and training alike.

On the edges of both camps, in between the gap was a central tent, meant for the leaders of both sides to converse.

Tristan had his helmet resting on the table, alongside Theoden's own, a symbol of peace between the two factions. Tristan was the one moving their pieces, the blue ones were his own forces, the red was Theoden's, the orange and brown figurines were Apollyon's troops and the barbarians.

"We must assume that they have us outnumbered, and unless reinforcements from Tala'raan come, we're on our own. My forces will hold the main battle line, our shock troops will be invaluable in the defense." he moved a blue piece to the entrance of the mountain pass, it was a crude but effectively drawn map of the field.

"My archers will be stationed on both sides of the pass, as well as your spear and Francisca throwers." he moved a blue and red piece to both sides of the pass.

"However, we'll need the viking soldiers to be ready at a moments notice, the only way to fight a prolonged battle is to have infantry rotations." he moved a red piece behind the first blue piece. The warden then moved two orange and brown figurines onto the actual pass location.

Daubeny pointed to what looked like just a line on the map of the mountains and the pass.

"What's this here?" he asked, Theoden looked to the grizzled mercenary's focus.

"It's a place on the mountain that _could_ be used to avoid the main pass, but it's so treacherous that only a fool would move forces through it." Theoden dismissed the knight mercenary's worries, but Jacklyn and Tristan both weren't quite convinced. The two both mentally elected to move past that subject.

"Overall, 'tis likely that we'll manage to hold the Blackstones and barbarians off long enough to render their numbers useless, but only the next battle will have our answers. Until then, I want constant patrols of the pass, if they so much as hear a single barbaric chant, I want to know. Dismissed, I recommend that everyone get some rest." the rebellion's general let out a gentle breath as the commanders left the tent.

Outside, Sir'Morgan stood a constant vigil, always ready for a fight to come his way, at least, that was until he felt foreign eyes upon him.

His eyes wandered, until they met those of a viking woman, a raider, judging by her build. The woman was no more than '5,10', broad, muscular, lean, and her armor also gave it away along with her large axe, which was resting gently against her own possessions.

He felt unsure as to why the woman was staring at him in such a way, he could see the gleam in her eyes, nearly hidden by the woman's helmet.

Helmet or no helmet, he could perfectly read the emotion in her eyes: it was one of lust. He had noticed the uneasy air present, soldiers from both sides had been delving into their more carnal instincts. It was also evident that he had seen soldiers from both sides rutting like animals together.

The woman removed her helmet, fiery red hair fell out in a long braid, the fire perfectly reflected her bright, green eyes and her pale skin. The knight could barely keep his eyes from her; she was attractive, her face itself wasn't one of a goddess-turned-mortal, but just a pretty woman. It was her body that made him gulp nervously, her strong muscles along her biceps, hardened abdomen, powerful thighs that extended up to her curved hips.

The centurion couldn't deny either that the woman had noticeable cleavage, but then again, her armor didn't leave much to the imagination. That was normal though, she was a raider, they had no need of heavy, slow armor.

' _Nor fear.'_ he thought to himself.

He held his breath as she approached him suddenly. Everything around the woman and where she walked seemed to slow down, but not her. He couldn't tear his gaze from her, no matter how hard he tried.

Truth be told, Morgan Ajax had never been with a woman...not intimately anyhow. Thus, he had little experience and didn't know how to react as the viking woman, obviously confident in herself, strode closer to him.

She now stood just feet away from him, still focusing intently on him.

"You, knight, what is yer name?" she asked, her voice was obviously once elegant, but after years of fighting in such a way that you are known for deadly war cries, the raider's vocals had a raspy addition to them.

"M-my name?" he asked quizzically, not prepared for the woman to know the common tongue that well. Her accent was evident, he knew the leaders of the vikings, Theoden, Stigandr, Runa and all the others, were taught well and adjusted themselves to speak fluently in their own language and that of the knights.

"Yes, yer name, or do yer ears simply not work correctly?" she joked, smirking wickedly, a hand on her hip.

He found his voice finally, "My name, is Sir'Morgan Ajax, right hand to General Tristan. And might l ask you for your name?" he didn't falter finally, for he was proud of his title.

" _Sigrid_." she spoke calmly, her accent thick when pronouncing her name.

"Well, Sigrid, a... _pleasure_ to make your acquaintance." he spoke, trying to hide his nervousness.

"You're quite a treat, ye've got a strong build under all that armor, I can tell." she continued to smirk, he swore that a drop of sweat rolled down his forehead.

"...Thank you...I _think_." he gulped as she inched a bit closer, he could feel heat radiating off her body, despite the cold air of winter...she was a viking after all.

"So, why aren't ye with a woman to keep ye warm tonight?" Sigrid questioned him.

"I...don't have one, even if I had the ti-" he never finished the sentence.

" _Hva?!"_ _Sigrid_ sounded surprised, speaking in her native language.

"How can a man like yerself not be spoken for? _Unless…_ ye prefer…?" she asked concernedly.

" _ **NO!**_ Nonononono, I prefer the company of women. It's just that...being a devoted knight, leaves little time for such...desires." he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well...tomorrow, or whenever the next battle comes, ye might not get the chance. _Ever._ Any of us could die, for it will be bloody, Ye, I, anyone might be killed soon. Would hate for a man such as yerself to be wasted because ye take your duty seriously. Come, my tent is big enough for us to _share._ " Sigrid smirked, he looked dumbfounded. The woman surprised him further when she pressed her soft, luscious lips against his. His eyes shot open in shock, but finally, for moments that felt like hours, he relaxed into the kiss.

She pulled back, smiling gorgeously, making his heart skip a beat. "I... _what_?" he was flustered as the woman took a hold of his armored hand and pulled him gently, confused when he resisted.

"I'm on watch, I mustn't abandon my duty, not even for this." his body screamed at him, this woman was offering to share with him the most intimate two human beings could do together, and he was still being the ever-good chivalrous knight.

A plated gauntlet grasped Morgan's shoulder, he turned to see Holden, helmet in hand and smirking.

"Actually, I'm to relieve Sir'Morgan for the night, Tristan believes he deserves some kind of break form duty, so, do as you both please for the night." he smirked.

Morgan's eyes lit up, he made several sputters of confusion, yet he sounded joyful, and lost for words.

It was then that Sigrid finally pulled his hand enough to nearly yank Morgan off his feet that he gave in and followed her willingly. The raider and centurion disappeared into the viking camp to have 'alone time', with each other.

He genuinely laughed, but a dark, stoic look on his face took over as he seemed to be thinking intently.

He looked upon the mountain and sighed, he leaned on his halberd a bit.

…

 _The Blackstone capital fortress was a true sight to behold. Holden breathed deeply as the wind crept across his armor._

 _He turned back and marched into Apollyon's meeting room. Many were doubting her leadership, she had usurped control over the Blackstone Legion and shocked them all with her plans. This meeting was to be held with him- the senior lawbringer, Mercy- their best peacekeeper, Daveth- their best warden in the legion. Sadly, their senior conqueror position had yet to be filled._

 _Among these warriors were the Blackstone Legion's top captains._

 _He took his place at the table, one captain was already spouting worries of her actions and the possible consequences._

" _If the commanders of the Iron Legions, of **Tala'raan** , knew about this-GAH!" he gasped as a longsword shot up through his chest, blood spraying onto the table and coating the blade._

 _The blade was retracted and the corpse fell onto the war table, revealing Apollyon, releasing a sigh of relief._

" _Now, we can speak freely." she chimed._

 _A captain off to the side, sitting awkwardly in a chair chuckled._

" _Well, that's a relief." he stood up, moving to the table._

" _We're **all** your humble servants, master." Holden spoke calmly, Apollyon turned her gaze to him, he could feel her inviting eyes._

 _The captain took a breath, "So. What **is** the real plan?" he asked quizzically._

 _Apollyon looked around, at all of her advisers._

" _ **War."** she said without hesitation. Her gaze turned to the other captain's corpse laying across the table._

 _She reached out, "The natural state of our species." she lifted the fallen knight off the table and threw him to the hard, stone ground._

" _And yet these... **monsters** flee from it." She slammed her blade flat side down into the table._

" _They're cowards. We must be brave for them." she looked at the map before them._

 _Holden leaned down onto the war table. "We cannot hope to trigger war everywhere." he looked back to Apollyon._

" _We can. If we recruit our enemies, to the cause." she said seriously._

 _Moments later, she sighed. "All of you, dismissed." she signaled for them to leave. "Someone get rid of this." she gestured towards the corpse. The other captain and Daveth carried the corpse out._

 _Holden made his way for the door, but her plated hand stopped him._

" _I would see you... **alone**." she said in a sultry tone._

 _She immediately slammed the double doors closed and locked them. She turned her gaze to the lawbringer, she lifted her helmet off of her head. Her features were revealed to the light, at one point, she was rather beautiful, in a grim, stoic way. Age had added to that, but the former warden was still attractive._

 _Holden copied her actions and lifted his helmet from his head. His stoic face was sincere instead of blank._

 _She got close to him, throwing both her gauntlets onto the table and began unclasping the fastenings to her waist cover as well as the plates along her legs. He felt himself heat up a bit, his armor began to feel a bit heavier than usual._

" _It has been some time since...we had a room to ourselves." she then proceeded to remove her pauldrons and the armor covering her biceps._

" _Well, I'd never do anything to jeopardize your public image. **The** lord Apollyon, in a scandal with lawbringer Holden Cross. The people would never let you live it down." he smiled gently._

 _She brushed her brown ponytail aside. "Well...now we've got a room to ourselves. Now, remind me of the **wolf** I saw in you." she grinned wickedly._

 _Holden hadn't let her finish before his armor began clattering to the ground. She had been purposely slow with removing her armor, he was just trying to get it off as quickly as possible. He finally stood on nothing more than his underclothes. She awaited him, her chainmail undercoat and breastplate remaining between him and her._

 _He grabbed her by the hips and lifted Apollyon off the ground. He carried her to the table, her legs wrapped tightly around his back. The lawbringer leaned down, and swept his arm across the table, throwing the map, wine glasses, everything in his way._

 _Finally, Holden pressed her firmly into the table. The two finally let themselves slip into their animalistic nature, their lips met in fiery passion, Holden felt her undo his shirt, gently unfastening the ties. She then removed her leggings, sliding them past her waist, their lips never separating. He fumbled with her clasps, unable to get a hold on them. He, out of frustration, growled and ripped her shirt in half, leaving her bare before him. She pulled back, her cheeks flushed, grinning._

 _She looked over to the remains of her shirt._

" _A pity...I rather liked that shirt." she wickedly smirked, before the two met each other in another deepening kiss._

…

Holden still loved Apollyon, but the women was determined to let the oceans run red with blood.

 _'If only you weren't insane Apollyon, you'd be the leader our kingdom needed...and the woman I remember from our days as children.'_ the Lawbringer turned his attention back to watch duty.

…

 **(Everwinter, Ashfield)**

The crowds had been shocked at the astounding number of gladiators that arrived to their city. Three thousand gladiators, all ready to fight.

Varrus stood before them all, the irregulars awaited his command.

"As of now, our Imperial neighbors are in danger. I'll not sit idly by and let barbarians destroy their homes and families." he slammed the butt of his trident against the ground.

"March swiftly, organized, and with purpose, for every moment is precious now!" he roared.

"Ready, with me! To the Myre!" he called.

…

 **(The Imperial City, The Myre)**

Hattori looked upon their defenses, siege weapons were prepared to fire upon anything in range. Archers were lined on every wall.

At the gates, militias, Samurai officers, Shugoki' and the Aramusha were determined to be the first line of defense. Kensei' would join the battle when needed, so too would the Shinobi, Nobushi, and Orochi.

Okuma, Momiji, Rakeish, and Asano stood behind their force to give direction. Seijuro, Ayu and Hattori stood on the main wall, awaiting for the battle to start.

Ayu turned to her army, the once mighty Chosen army, reduced to militias and irregulars, but no matter what situation you're in, you go to war with the army you have.

"...The Dawn Empire has never had an easy past. Upon our founding, many rose up to topple our mighty empire, civil wars broke out all across the Myre. We call the Myre our home after our lands were torn apart by the Earth beneath us."

"Then, after balance was restored, the Barbarian invasions began. We, alongside the Iron Legions and the Viking Tribes stood valiantly alongside each other. Now, we face the barbarians yet again, and we must rely on our neighbors to bring us aid...lest we be overrun and destroyed. Until they arrive, we must fight for our lives. Fight as _true_ Chosen, and make our people proud. Make _Tozen_ proud." the Empress chanted.

* * *

 **And so, I know, 60% of this chapter was very borderline explicit themes. But I felt some character depth was needed, y'know, to give Morgan more importance, and Apollyon, I felt we needed to remind ourselves she's still a human, not the armor. And I originally didn't plan to have Holden and Apollyon be together, but it actually works to be honest. There's a word for trying to give a character more depth and I can't remember it. But anyway, the real battle is gonna start soon. I promise.**

 **DEUS VULT!**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Yes it's been a hot minute since I wrote anything, hope you all don't hate me for that. So last time, the knight and Viking armies were having some shared R &R before the coming battle, Morgan got some action with a lady raider who I may make a small character, and we saw a bit of Holden's past with Apollyon. The samurai are preparing for battle against the incoming barbarians, and 3,000 gladiators are on their way to help. **

* * *

**(The Myre)**

The Chosen were alerted by a piercing uproar of war cries from the jungle. The defenders barely had enough time to establish their line before the barbarians charged from the brush.

The samurai militias were a feeble force compared to the ruthless savages in overwhelming numbers; it was up to Okuma and the shugoki to be the shock defense. Kenseis and samurai officers were the rear line acting as support.

Okuma growled, turning back to all the warriors with him. "Do not _fear_ these barbarians! By sundown, I want _them_ scurrying back into their huts out of sheer _terror_! Fear is their only true weapon; without it, they are **NOTHING**!" he bellowed, rallying the troops.

He gave his hand signal to Ayu and Seijuro.

Ayu merely equipped her helmet, " **FIRE!** " she roared.

Every archer released their nocked arrows, the volley caused several lines to break; hidden artillery fired devastating boulders carving holes in the barbarian ranks.

Seijuro now stepped forward, "SHIELD FORMATION!" he yelled. The militias formed an arched wall of shields, the shugoki took a defensive stance, clubs readied behind them.

TIme slowed down as the two armies clashed, the shugoki swinging their clubs, militias being hit by the wave of savages.

The militias held as much could be expected of them, but the barbarians quickly began to push them back. The shugoki and Okuma fought viciously to keep them at bay.

Seijuro walked behind a single archer, "Now!" he ordered.

The archer fired a flaming arrow into the sky, much to the confusion of the barbarians.

Suddenly a commotion uprose from the barbarians left flank, Ayu spotted the Aramusha lead by Asano attacking their enemy. From the other flank came a charge, several bladed chains shot from the brush and sliced through barbarians. Rakeish and the Shinobi fell upon the barbarian ranks.

From over the militias, Hattori and his orochi leaped into the barbarian lines. With the unexpected counterattack coming from three directions, the barbarians were getting cut down in seconds.

Hattori dodged beneath an attack and forced his blade through the warrior's torso, and proceeded to deflect another strike and followed up by spinning around and driving his katana into the savage's gut. He swung upward, cutting through another barbarian warrior.

Rakeish used his chains to pull a tribesman close, and proceeded behead the man. He used his left chain to pull another towards him; he leaped upon the downed savage and drove his blades into their skull.

Okuma swung in arcs, sending barbarian warriors flying back, and followed up by crushing one under his club. One barbarian with a shield attempted to bash the shugoki, but was only struck by fear when Okuma didn't even budge; the shugoki just chuckled and headbutt the savage.

Asano swung left and right, each swing slicing through a barbarian. He caught an axe between his blades and merely applied force, cutting the staff in half and slicing through the warrior in front of him.

Ayu sighed sadly, even though they were costing the barbarians a high price in their attack, their numbers were still too many to keep their defense going forever. They just had to hope that help was on the way.

" _Empress_ Ayu, what do we do? Keep this up? Or retreat to the gate and reform our defense?" Seijuro asked her, arrows flying over their heads.

"Keep our nobushi and kensei back, continue the counterattack until our forces are given a rest; _then_ we pull back to the gate completely." she answered her general.

 **(Valkenheim)**

The troops were just starting to stir and find their individual lieutenants, warband chiefs or battle unit commander.

Morgan's eyes slowly opened, light shined through the tight individual fibers of the tent. His ebony skin shone in the sunlight as he regained his clear vision. He saw the silhouette of someone laying next to him: a woman's silhouette.

He suddenly remembered the previous night, Sigrid, her offer of _indulging_ themselves together. Holden of all people spurred him into their coupling.

' _The old man is full of surprises.'_ he thought to himself.

He then realized that they were still naked...and their bare bodies were pressed up against each other.

He felt her shift just a bit, turning her gorgeous face to gaze upon him, she wickedly grinned. He wasn't prepared for her to shift herself so that she was sitting upon his torso in all her glory before him.

"Mmmmm...morning, great _stallion_." she leaned down and kissed his forehead, her fiery hair tickled his nose a bit.

"Good morning to you as well, my fiery temptress. I haven't felt _this_ great in years." he leaned up into her grasp.

"I'll wager you haven't woken up to this great of a sight in years either." he leaned into her embrace and placed several kisses on her soft neck.

The sound of a commotion came from outside, they were alerted by heavy footsteps and the clattering of armor outside.

The tent was abruptly opened, revealing Stigandr, a heavy bear pelt over his helmet. He stumbled back at the sight of Sigrid and Morgan together...clothless.

"I...uhhhmmm…well, not like I haven't caught Theoden and Runa in the middle of _worse_ moments than this." he cleared his voice.

"Centurion Ajax, you're General has summoned you. The barbarians are on the move, you'd best get back to the Legion camps. Sigrid. Theoden has summoned the raiders for battle, you'll be joined by the legionnaire centurions in the first wave...I don't think you'll be opposed to that plan, given your current position." he huffed, leaving them alone in the tent.

Morgan sighed, letting her get off of him. "Well...we'd best get our gear on. Something tells me this is gonna be a rough morning." he smirked, grabbing for his chainmail undercoat and slipped it on.

He turned back to see her already set to go, leaving him stunned.

She shrugged, "I don't exactly have _much_ to put on, unlike you bucketheads." she teased him. The centurion simply laughed in response.

…

"Holden! Move your units forward!" Tristan ordered yards away from the lawbringer.

"You heard the General, let's move!" he put his helmet on and took the first steps to battle.

The fight had been brutal so far, the enemy was attacking in traded waves. When one would attack, the other would charge in and mix up the allied forces.

Morgan was exhausted, but he had a new sense of confidence knowing his newfound companion was watching his back.

He looked over his shoulder to see her slice the neck of a barbarian warrior's throat with the blade of her axe. He looked back to duck under an attack before driving his gladius into the man's chest.

"You know, for someone who carries such a large axe, you raiders wield them with speed that would put a peacekeeper to shame." she lowered her axe to shake off some sweat and look at him.

"Maybe if you knights started _really_ working to make yourselves the strongest, you wouldn't need your fancy armor." she chuckled, earning one from him too.

His head turned ever the slightest and the centurion's body language changed drastically.

"Watch out!" he roared.

Morgan lunged in her direction, her eyes flinched close. Sigrid's emerald eyes opened to see him throw his armored wrist to block a sword wielding barbarian's sword. The blade cut some chainmail but didn't pierce the plate it crashed into.

He thrust his gladius into the savage's throat, blood poured from the wound and the warrior made choked gurgling noises. Morgan stepped back and let the corpse fall to the ground, crimson seeping from his lifeless lips and torn throat.

She heard him laugh.

" _Hva?_ " she spoke in her native language.

" _That._ Is why we wear our... _fancy_ armor." she could feel his smirk behind that helmet.

"Point made." she exhaled.

They could both hear the next wave of attackers, Apollyon's troops for sure, from above, heavy armor clanking with each synchronized step.

"How long until we trade out with the next groups? We've been holding this defense for well over an hour!" Sigrid growled, but they were interrupted by a screaming man.

The pair both looked in the direction of the yell to see a barbarian shield-bearer being thrown to the ground dead by a heavy halberd.

"Right now I-" Holden was interrupted, nearly falling to the ground as a reaver stood behind him; a huge axe in hand.

The grizzled lawbringer merely growled and turned to face the reaver; the barbarian stood nearly a head taller than Cross.

The reaver drew back and swung left with all his inhumane strength, only to feel his momentum get turned around; a blade jabbed and slice across his right shoulder and bashed him in the face in a daze.

A metal shaft hooked under the reaver's crotch and was lifted off the ground and soon felt the wind leave his rippling chest. That same blade came down and held him there, residing right in the flesh of his gut.

"I suggest you both get your soldiers out of here. _Now_." he ordered the centurion and raider.

"I hope you lawbringers and knights didn't plan on taking all the fun!" Runa, followed by her fellow valkyrie and armored marauders.

"You're welcome to join if you and your Oberjarl husband don't object." he huffed.

"Oh he knows I can't stay out of the fight forever. Plus Helvar, Stig, and Siv are resting from battle. Oswald and his troops are still getting reset after the last battle...so me coming onto the field of battle was... _logical_." he could tell she was smirking by the look in her exposed eyes.

"Very well…" he looked back to see the troops pulling back with Morgan and Sigrid.

His thoughts dwelled on the two...and to Apollyon.

Cross sighed sadly, catching Runa's attention.

"What's wrong? Nervous for the battle already?" she asked sarcastically.

"...Nothing _you_ would understand." hot air blew out of the holes in his helmet.

He felt a strong grip on the point of his torso armor and was pulled face-to-face with Runa.

" _Try me_." she dared, all the joking nature in her eyes was replaced with complete seriousness.

 **(The Myre)**

"Fall back! **FALL BACK**! _Now_!" Seijuro yelled.

The defense was breached and their position was now useless.

Rakeish, Asano, and the shadow clan were fighting as they went. The barbarians were pressing their retreat too aggressively, it seemed hopeless to think their forces could retreat without the bulk of their forces being cut down.

Okuma looked back to see their forces being hopelessly beaten. Something had to be done.

The shugoki then knew what _he_ must do.

"Okuma!" he looked back to see Hattori, waiting for him.

"Come! We must go!" the orochi was distressed, what was he waiting for?

Okuma again gazed upon the failing retreat, then back to his best friend.

The huge warrior raised his club and places a heavy fist on his chest.

" _ **For the Empire!**_ " Okuma turned back and charged directly at the attacking barbarians.

"OKUMA! NO-" Hattori tried to run after him, but Seijuro and Asano grabbed him and pulled the struggling orochi.

"Hattori he made that choice to save us! We have to go, NOW!" Seijuro nearly pulled Hattori from his feet to get him moving.

"No!" Hattori tried in vain to escape, but they wouldn't let him get killed. The samurai forces were finally escaping, Okuma was successfully buying them time they needed.

Okuma knew no fear, crashing like a hurricane into the barbarian tribesmen.

He swung left and right, crushing barbarian after barbarian. He grabbed one by the head and crushed their skull. He drew back and picked another warrior up, pulled him over his back, and pulled down until the man's spine was thoroughly snapped.

He growled, feeling a crude spear force itself into his left knee. He roared, grabbing the man and bashing him in the face with his gut.

A sword found it's way buried on his back, he howled in pain and swung his club around, crushing the man with the force of the strike.

Okuma fought through the pain and continued to fight wave after wave of barbarian.

Suddenly the barbarians stopped charging him, he was confused.

The ranks of tribesmen parted to let a single barbarian, wearing chainmail armor, lined with plating, and a large number of pelts across his outfit. Atop his head sat a wolf-head pelt. He had only a single sword on his belt.

This was no simple savage.

Okuma could feel pain hitting his senses, but he _had_ to fight through the pain...for HIS homeland.

"I'm impressed, you've bested almost every warrior that I've sent to kill you. Guess I had to see it for myself: a man larger than even reavers taking on our men by himself. Well done. But I think this show, while entertaining, has gone on long enough." the barbarian drew his shortsword.

"What's your name, before this happens? So I may know who you are after I've crushed every bone in your body." Okuma growled.

The barbarian laughed.

"General Rommul Drakken...and don't take my rank for granted. I _earned_ my place here by cutting through every opponent I've had. Are you certain that you're ready to face me?" he grinned.

"Oh I'm ready...are _you?_ " he smirked when the grin left Romuul's face.

The barbarian drew his sword, Okuma grasped his club. The two drew back, and with a yell that could shake the foundations of their world, they charged each other; sword and club colliding.

 **(Valkenheim)**

Apollyon looked down to see the carnage as her waves of troops made their futile efforts...it was all for the better good. The battle wouldn't be won with the Ashfield Resistance and Warborn forces were dug in at the base of the mountain...a new tactic would be needed to win.

The path was a single chasm of stone that led to an _extremely_ narrow pathway of stone that led to the bottom of the mountain.

A soldier approached her, the wind blowed down hard on them, she turned to look at him.

"Apollyon...the path...it's _usable._ But…" he slurred off.

"But... **WHAAAT**?!" she yelled, her voice echoing across the mountains, making the soldier flinch on fear.

"It's so treacherous that we'll most likely lose men just trying to get down. The risk is poses to our forces may not be worth it." he spoke quickly so she couldn't simply cut him off.

He felt his breathing circulation get cut off by one of her plated gauntlets gripping him by the throat. He was lifted off the ground and held over the edge of the mountain.

Her other hand pointed below.

"See that?" she asked him. He looked out of his choked vision and spotted the Ashfield and Warborn encampments.

"So long as the cowards have the entrance of the mountain...we are at a distinct advantage and will _lose_ this battle. I will **NOT** be defeated here! And this pass is the only way to exploit their open flanks." she spoke slowly, letting him feel the color leaving his face out of fear.

"Know this: you're lucky I need every soldier I can if we want to win this battle." he was thrown back onto solid ground, coughing and rubbing the bruised skin under his chainmail.

"But _you_ will be part of the first wave to go down the path and tasked with flanking their armies. Three-fourths of the army will go down the path, for the risk of collateral damage, while the rest will engage them. Zayne shall lead the flanking force...while I lead the diversion force." she finally finished explaining.

"A sound plan, master." a male warden, solid black armor and a dragon resting atop his helmet stepped to the warlord's side.

"You shall be my sword and lead the charge to break their flanks...and end this battle with a bloody spearhead." he chuckled.

Another man-at-arms approached Apollyon.

"Master Apollyon, we're ready and set to begin scaling the path. The attack will be easily unexpected." she nodded at him, signaling him away.

"And if their General or the other one- Jacklyn? What if they come before me?" he asks.

"You know what to do, Vellick...you are to _slaughter_ either one if they should foolishly challenge you." she hisses.

"Also...what of the Jarl? Gudmundr? He _will_ challenge you, out of vengeance for the death of his father. As will Theoden, he'll never surrender to us." Vellick was quizzical.

"I will _**break**_ them." Apollyon exhales.

* * *

 **Yeah I know. It's been too long again. Writer's block still sucks, but it isn't going anywhere. Still so sorry for the wait guys. I can't promise when the next chapter will be up, but I hope to make it in less time than it took me to finally get around to making this one. So the summary of this, the samurai are fighting for their lives. The knights and vikings are fighting off the barbarians and Blackstones, while Apollyon has found a path behind their army. Never a winning battle if it's fought on multiple fronts, I'd know from both history AND from the memories I have of Rome and Medieval 2 Total War.**

 **DEUS VULT!**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Okay hello, I'm not even gonna attempt to ignore the fact I was absent for entire months. I'm so sorry. That's all I can really say. Taking these breaks are all that keeps me from burning myself out from writing; I don't want it to become something I dread doing. I love writing this story and other stories but continuously writing this alone has been taxing since I have so many ideas I've wanted to put together. All I can hope for is that you guys don't give me hell in the reviews...if I get any, which I wont be mad for either. I have also been brought to attention by a previous review about several mistakes I've made when writing this story, I can't say I plan to go back and completely revamp it all. But I can say I'll try to avoid said mistakes up to the end of the story. R &R as I always place here. **

* * *

**(Somewhere in the gap between Valkenheim and the Wildlands)**

It was dark, no sound came from said darkness.

A flame illuminated a lone figure, standing before a large, steadily burning, bonfire pit.

"Our neighbors of the barbarian tribes have cast aside the promises we made. So that we would survive and retain the old ways...those that our ancestors died for. So we swore to disappear from the advanced world; That same world spared us from extinction when it had us by the throat." The lone, female voiced, figure spoke.

The shape seemingly got low, almost like an animal and raised it's arms to the ceiling.

"And now they wage war against that same world, putting all our culture holds dear at risk. The gods have spoken out against this, yet they persist to foolishly do battle-" the figure now seemed to reach down to their waist and look back to the fire.

"They now bring darkness to _us_!" the voice nearly yells, as the shadowed figure throws something at the flames...the light violently erupts in smoke and dies out.

A quick flicker, stone clashing against stone. Flickers of light breach the long dark til the fire returns.

"Yet there is hope for our people...a path _none_ could have foreseen." The figure draws something that looks like a dagger.

"We must wage war on the side of those we once fought...to preserve our old ways. The gods themselves wonder but don't question this...we must fight. Do the gods tell you the same, sisters?!" the figure looks up and all around, a single braided ponytail following it's movement.

" **They speak to us...and you speak true, speaker. So shall it be.** " An uproar of voices came from every direction.

"Then it's decided…we shall leave the darkness to preserve hope!" the figure threw something else at the fire. The large flame erupted again but instead of dying, grew three times as large.

The figure was a woman, her head was nearly shaved bar the strip of hair atop her head that lead into a braided ponytail. The flame illuminated the entirety of what appeared to be a cave. The light created a cascaded series of shadows, hundreds of them.

' _So the gods cry out for war with our own...so be it. The vikings will have to be the ones to accept our aid...only they relate to our ways._ ' The central woman thought to herself.

 **(Valkenheim)**

The war camp was a huge commotion, troops were stamping out fire pits and the clanking of armor and equipment could be heard all around. Tristan was just now finalizing tying down and buckling into his plated armor.

He could see several peacekeepers following Mercy, several weren't equipped for battle yet.

"Mercy, how many?!" he looks to the peacekeeper as she returns. Troops all around them were throwing on equipment as they gathered up in units. Even Mercy wasn't fully geared up and ready for a fight.

"Blackstones, looks to be a full on assault. Estimated around two thousand assisted by a slightly larger force of barbarians!" she scrambled now to finish equipping herself for battle.

Cross, Stone, Daubeny, Morgan and Jacklyn stood before him, all ready for battle.

"Stone and Cross, I want you both to gather up the initial charge force." the two put their helmets on and went to their tasks.

"I've got a feeling something bad is gonna happen." Stone sighed, readying his flail.

"And be swift, both of you!" he ordered, looking back to the trio.

"Daubeny, you'll gather another section of the army and wait in reserve." he was about to look away but the other warden growled beneath his helmet.

" _Reserve_?!" he caught the commander's attention.

"I've yet to see battle beyond a skirmish and now you tell me I'm being put in the RESERVE?!" he clutched his sword angrily.

"Listen, damn you, this fight will most likely last longer than all the others. I need to know our troops can be rotated...and I also need my main officers with me. Understand?! Stop questioning me and remember it was _I_ who got your land back for the Regal legion!" Tristan fired back at the mercenary leader.

Daubeny remained silent for several moments til he nodded gently.

"Very well...as you command." the man sighed, marching off to his duty.

Before he could address the last two, Mercy returned in full peacekeeper equipment.

"Where do you want us, sir?" she asked him, warm air coming from behind her mask.

"Mercy, take your peacekeepers and keep watch, see what they're up to, as well as make sure our reserves are informed if needed." he ordered, to which she nodded and ran off.

Finally the young leader turned to his beloved and right hand.

"Morgan and Jacklyn...I want you both with me to lead the charge. We'll assist the vikings in pushing this assault back to the mountaintop." he was about to put his helmet on but Jacklyn stopped him.

"I just want you to know, before battle: I love you." she looked somberly into his gaze.

"I love you too. When this is over, I have something for you...but it can wait." he sighed before leaning down and sharing a gentle kiss with her.

The two parted and looked over to a passively looking away Morgan.

"Theoden should be leading his forces to battle already...best get in there, lest we let the vikings have all the glory." he finally equips his helmet. Jacklyn and Morgan do so as well and readied their weapons.

The three sprinted off through the camp until they came to two large battle groups of men-at-arms led by centurion officers, lawbringers, conquerors, and wardens. Stone and Cross awaited them at the front of the force.

The infantry parted for the trio to pass til they reached the front.

"We await your command, _General_." Cross said calmly, earning a nod from Tristan.

"Ready? On me!" he yells, raising his sword and signaling the rebellion's forces to march.

…

"Fight with honor, men!" Theoden yelled out as he drove his axe right into the skull of a knight soldier.

Viking troops all around were locked in heated combat with the Blackstones and Barbarian troops. It was odd having to fight both adversaries at once but they held strong, their forces had to until their knight reinforcements arrived to assist them.

Stigandr bashed a barbarian's face into the ground with his round shield. Several of his fellow warlords held a strong line to keep the assailants back. Where they had gaps, Runa and her valkyries held the holes in their line supported by viking shield bearers.

"It wont be long before our men need to rotate, they've been fighting for nearly an hour. Where is Tristan and his support?!" Runa hissed, impaling a man-at-arms on her spear before bashing him off.

"They should be here soon, we required a lot less time to prepare." Stigandr growled before bashing a warden across the face and driving his sword through an officer's chest.

"Send someone to tell Helvar and rotate out our troops." Theoden ordered, elicting Stig to send off a lone soldier.

Oswald grabbed a reaver by the arm before throwing him to the ground and driving his claymore through the warrior's torso.

A commotion erupted behind the viking forces, Theoden looked back to see Tristan's men join the fight finally. The back ranks of the vikings welcomed their allies to the front.

"Good, they're here, let them rotate out once Helvar arrives. For now keep fighting." Theoden growls, jabbing the butt end blade on his axe through a barbarian's skull. The vikings began parting to let the Ashfield Rebellion through.

The knight forces pushed through and began clashing with Apollyon's army, the fresh troops easily rolling over the tired barbarians and blackstones.

…

The warden in black and orange armor stood next to Zayne Drakuul. They simply observed the battle going on at the entrance to the mountain pass.

"Let's hope this works...we lost good men getting down that accursed path." the barbarian sighed, looking back, brown braids following his movement.

"It _will_ work...Apollyon's plan is sound." the warden says simply, readying his blade.

"We're ready and half their forces are committed, signal the men to form up." he looked at Zayne, who sighed and fell back.

From behind him, several thousands of blackstone troops and even more barbarian troops formed up for an attack. He raised his sword and looked back to his forces.

"These cowards flee and resist change! The change our supreme leader, Apollyon, brought to them! Now we must show them the error of their ways! And we shall do so through blood and destruction!" the army howled and roared.

"Now...march, and let us do our bloody business!" he steps forward, signaling for them to follow.

 **...**

 **(The Myre)**

Okuma charged and attempted to crush the barbarian under his club, but Rommul Drakken simply dodged to the side and used his sword to slice along the larger man's right arm from the back.

Okuma growled but walked it off, swinging around with his weapon, it connected and send the General back several feet.

The shugoki readied himself again and marched toward the prone warrior. Drakken recovered and tried to charge his shoulder directly into the large man's gut...but was surprised when Okuma didn't even budge.

Okuma bashed the man's face with the butt of his club and drew it back to swing, Drakken by a miracle ducked under the attack. He retaliated by driving his sword into the shugoki's side.

Okuma howled in pain as his flesh was pierced. He bashed the barbarian away with his powerful arm strength. He fell and pulled the sword from his side, throwing it back to the other man.

"You're tough...for a _savage_." he grunted, grabbing for his club.

"And you're damn resilient for a walking _feast_."

…

Hattori sighed...the doors closed on Okuma and he was trying to wrap his head around it.

The orochi looked over his shoulder to Seijuro and Ayu, growling.

"We left Okuma to _**DIE**_ out there!" he roared, earning a concerned look from Momiji.

"He saved many lives in doing so! He knew the risk and took it so we could retreat!" Ayu retorted, her helmet off now.

"It'll do us so much good when they breach the door and corner us in here!" he angrily responded to her challenge.

"Please...not like this. We can't tear each other apart at a time like this!" Momiji begged them both, stepping in between the arguing samurai.

"She's right...we can mourn later...if we survive. For now, set up defenses, cannibalize whatever we find! It's _here_ the Dawn Empire makes it's last stand!" the General growls, standing before them all.

 **...**

 **(Valkenheim)**

…

Helvar's forces had just arrived and the original attack had been calm for the moment, but they could hear them coming again from the pass to continue the battle.

The initial battle had been bloody but Tristan's forces made the difference, forcing Apollyon's men back to reorganize their numbers.

"Well...that was quicker than I hoped. Guess they weren't ready for us to arrive when we did." Tristan cleaned his sword off, clearing blood off the blade.

"Perhaps...but I still can't help but feel something bad is about to happen." Stone said grimly.

Mere seconds after he said it, Mercy ran into the mix, panting heavily.

"Mercy, what's wrong?" Jacklyn asked the peacekeeper.

"Our-" she cuts herself off due to coughing from the forced run, doubling over. She regained her composure for a few moments and leaned up.

"Our flanks, they're exposed! Another army is marching upon us from the rear..." she breathes heavily again.

"Wait what?!" Tristan looked to the distressed Mercy, his heartbeat rose rapidly.

"Thousands of them...barbarians and knights, marching upon our flank! They'll be upon us soon!" she panted.

"Me and my damn mouth..." Stone sighed.

"Theoden!" the warden called, pushing through his troops and vikings to reach the Oberjarl, Cross followed close behind the warden.

To the rotating viking ranks, Theoden and Helvar were sharing a drink before he had to leave the field and oversee their tired troops back to camp.

"It'll be a good fight! Just glad to be at the front again… took a hit last time. I was afraid of being held out for the rest of the battle." Helvar chuckled, handing the drinking pouch to his friend.

Theoden nodded and cleaned off his axe before taking a sip of the mead. "We wouldn't do this without you my friend, need someone to keep up with in body count." he laughed.

Siv wasn't too far from them, checking over her axes for any flaw in their condition.

Theoden was alerted from his talk with Helvar when he looked over to see Tristan pushing his way towards him.

"Ah, Tristan, coming to wish Helvar luck before the battle commences again?" the raider asked, unaware of the danger.

"Th-Theoden! We have to fall back, now!" the warden was distressed.

"What's happened?" the Oberjarl grabbed for his axe.

"There's a second army and it's coming for our flank! They'll surround us here and our forces are disorganized!" he stopped speaking to breathe now.

"Damn….DAMN! What can we do?! If we leave the pass unguarded they'll catch us trying to retreat." Theoden growled.

"I don't know...our flanks are exposed, a rear guard has to stay here, to buy us time." Cross commented.

They were all silent, not knowing what to say after that, but all knew every second costed them their window to fall back.

Helvar spoke and broke the silence. "Get the hell out of here Theoden! MEN! Get ready for a fight!" the berserker yelled to his detachment forces.

"What the hell are you doing, Helvar?!" he growled.

"Buying you time! Go now and save our men! I'll keep some of my men here and buy you time! You don't have time to argue!" he retorted, looking as half the forces he brought started digging in at the pass for a fight.

"No! I'm not leaving you here to get killed brother! We both _swore_ to reach Valhalla together as kids, I'm not going back on that!" he yelled, planting his axe there.

"We don't have time to debate this, we _need_ to go now!" Tristan exclaimed.

Helvar chuckled. "Well...when you go to Valhalla and enter Odin's mead hall, you'll find me there….drunk on my ass." He turned and went with his men.

"Helvar no-!" Theoden was gripped by Tristan, who tried to pull him back.

"Theoden don't be a fool! Think of your people, they need you! We're falling back, _now_!" the warden and Cross began pulling him back as they signaled for the retreat.

Siv appeared next to Helvar and readied her own axes.

"You should turn back and go with them. It's an uphill fight staying behind." he looked to her.

"And let you have all the glory? No. I'm gonna carve my path to Valhalla this way." she hissed.

The vikings at the pass prepared to make their final stand, awaiting the army as it came to crush their defense.

...

Daubeny was silent, merely watching the battle happen in silence, itching to join.

' _Nothing quite like being the reserves.'_ he thought to himself.

He was alerted from his silent gazing when a peacekeeper sprinted towards him, he could tell the woman was tired from how hard she had run to reach the mercenary commander.

"Commander Daubeny, a large attack force of barbarians and blackstones have appeared at our flank! Tristan's forces and the Oberjarl's are trying to retreat, but the army is close enough they'll be cut off!" she sighed and panted.

"Dammit...gods damn it all...that leaves few choices." he looks back to his troops, putting his helmet on and sending the peacekeeper away.

"Men, change of plans! Our General is in danger and it's _our_ duty to save him! If he's killed the Rebellion dies with him and Apollyon wins! I didn't plan to die on a battlefield, surrounded by my fellows...but will you join me and make sure our General doesn't?!" he called loudly, gaining an uproar of yells and howls from the troops under his command.

"On me men! Let's show them what Iron Legionaries are made of!" he waves a hand for them to follow.

And so Daubeny charged to meet the second army in battle to cover the rear flank, so the rest of the Rebellion and viking armies could retreat and organize their numbers.

* * *

 **AN: so...after the months of absence I return with this, yet another cliffhanger sorta. Sorry to do this but I didn't want this to get too long and I felt happy with how it went. Making the next chapter after this is gonna be weird, multiple points to pick up from yet again. I swear I'll have the next one sooner but understand I only took this break because I didn't wanna get so burned out I quit writing this. I'm thankful for this story's success but I need to close it out eventually, can't lead on from the ending of this story. So I'm sorry if people might have wanted a sequel with this involving the new faction, but it most likely wont happen after this ends. I don't like the faction anyway and don't like the idea of writing it.**

 **DEUS VULT!**


End file.
